Hiding In The Dark
by It's Not An Obsession
Summary: Emma didn't want this life, didn't want to live in the shadows, only ever watching the life she should have. How will she survive knowing the love of her life is the one who turned her into this monster and cut her away from their son? Vampire Emma and Regina. Swan Queen!
1. Dancing In The Dark

Hiding In The Dark

 **A/N: Hey ya'll! So I really like a good vampire story, and I mean like proper vampires, not shitty Twilight or anything like that (No offence to anyone who likes that stuff, It's just not my thing.) And I especially like vampire Regina, because why not? And so we have this little thing, enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Dancing In The Dark

Nobody wants to die. Death is a black hole; you don't know what's on the other side. Whether death is kind or punishing, no one wants to truly know. But yet however hard you fight against nature, it eventually takes you, it welcomes you to the unknown bringing you peace from the horrors of the living.

Emma wanted death, she wished to greet it with open arms, and accept the fate is bestowed upon her. But yet despite her deepest desire to find peace, she was bound to this world, unable to escape what she was and what she had to do to survive.

Darkness was not Emma's friend, it was merely the gate way to what she must do, her day always started with the dark. She couldn't remember what sunlight felt like, nor the warmth it created. Pale skin was cursed to feel only cold, never able to feel what once was.

This was her life, it was unescapable.

But yet after all these years, Emma had found the silence she craved, the chance to feel _human_ once more.

In a valley sat a sweet town, full of life and energy and so much light. Emma loved to see the little houses glow, illuminating the dark. She would watch as the sun slowly sunk beneath the mountains, and step out into the crisp air of the night, hoping one day to get close enough to the life below her.

Friends and families would join together in the evenings, singing and dancing, enjoying one another company. At the end of the night, when the moon had reached the top of the sky, they would release balloons of fire into the air. The balloons would light the sky, banishing the darkness and for a moment or two, Emma truly believed the sun had returned and she was living once more.

Tonight a great celebration was thundering through valley, the sounds easily reaching Emma's powerful ears. She watched with longing from the cliffs edge, her un-beating heart straining in her chest as she smiled sadly at the scene before her. A family lurked at the edge of town, laughing and joking together. A mother held a small child lovingly in her arms, holding it close.

Emma wondered what it was like to be a child, her own memories of youth long since faded away. She wished to feel the weightlessness of being lifted into the air to reach the stars, or the power of being so tall when sat upon a father's shoulders.

Emma had had parents… Once. What had happened to them she did not know. She hoped they lived out their life to the end of their days, leaving this world for the next, not fearing what was to come but with their hearts filled with accomplishment and love.

Bright emerald eyes lay fixed upon a small platform, where music was emanating. There was a time Emma had indulged in music frequently, it had made her feel free. She swayed back and forth vaguely, her foot taping against the rock, matching the beat of the music. It was relaxing to listen to as she waited patiently.

And there finally she saw him, a small boy who remained the only reason to remain within the cruel world. Tufts of brown hair sat untamed upon his head, matching his constant scruffy appearance. He was small for his age, something Emma no longer understood. Watching him grow had been fascinating to her, after so much time of her own body being trapped , seeing him grow had been completely new. His dimpled grin matched her own, and his eyes bright with mischief. It hurt how much he resembled his _other_ parent and not her. Emma had prayed he would inherit her golden hair and not the chocolate brown that now flapped in the wind.

Her attention was forced away from the child as she tilted her head towards the trees behind her, listening intently. The sounds of muffled footfalls reached her easily and Emma waited patiently to recognise the new comer. A sharp intake through the nose confirmed her suspicions and the blonde turned away, the need to see the new comer unnecessary. Moments passed before a presence behind appeared, their swift movement normal to her. With a low grunt they lowered themselves next to her, looking upon the valley before them intently.

"Clear night, they must be happy." They said quietly beside her and Emma nodded slowly.

"You don't have to keep checking on me Neal." Emma muttered though there was no bite to her tone.

"You must have said that a hundred times to me by now." Neal grunted, turning slightly to see her face which twisted into a pained smiled.

"One for every year I have lived then." Though her tone was playful, the pain in her eyes did not soften.

"How's he doing?" He asked, brown eyes watching the same boy as Emma had.

"Growing every day." She said softly.

"He's bigger since the last time we were here." Neal said thoughtfully and Emma nodded in agreement.

"It's easy to forget how quickly they grow, time slips so easily past us, but for them every second counts." Emma turned to look at Neal, studying his face. His hair was short and slightly curly, dark over all but with a dusting of grey here and there, matching his stubble. His face was lined, but his eyes stilled held mischief in them, matching his smile.

"I'm sorry we couldn't come back sooner." He said earnestly.

"It isn't safe to be here, even being this close jeopardises his safety and everything I have worked for, if she even got close to-"

"She won't." Neal said firmly, cutting across Emma. "You and Henry got clear of her long before any of this crap went down."

"I didn't even give her the chance to see him, something I know she won't get over." Emma whispered fearfully.

"That was nine years ago and we haven't seen or heard anything from her regarding you." Neal said positively, but Emma shook her head.

"She caught up with me once before Neal, she can do it again."

"Yeah but last time it took her over fifty years to do so."

"And now she is even stronger and far darker than before." Neal sighed heavily. "When I looked at her she was unrecognisable."

"Power does that, it gets to you head."

"It was always more than just power; she enjoyed the pain she caused, all the death and destruction." Emma said darkly, casting her mind back to the after math of her turning and slow the decent into darkness.

"That's what it means to be a vampire isn't it?" Neal said bitterly, making Emma snarl.

"No." He looked at her threatening posture unfazed. "We aren't murderer! We are still people."

"We might be, but the few of us who still cling to humanity pale in comparison to those who embrace our true nature."

"That life style is a choice Neal, everything is a choice."

"Is it?" Emma opened her mouth to respond by no words came out, her argument dying as Neal clambered to his feet. "We should go its best we return to the others."

"We can fix this Bae, I know we can." Emma said hopefully but Neal did not turn back, his shoulders hunched together at the use of the name.

"It's too late Emma, Regina has won and soon… The humans will pay the price for our mistakes." She watched him disappear into the trees, the speed of his movement whipping at her hair. Emma cast a glance back at the town, her eyes seeking out one last glance at her son.

"Goodbye Henry." She muttered before letting her feet carry her off into the woods after Neal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Emma basked in the sun, soaking in the warmth as she floated in the fresh water, her eyes shut shielding her from the glare of the sun. It was summer and the heat had driven everyone outside in seek of shade and coolness. She was lucky to know of this small patch of water, hidden deep in the forest not far from her village. It was quite and peaceful away from the bustle of the market which had come through as it usually did. Her parents had gone off into the village, complaining of the heat as they went to buy supplies. Emma had easily slipped away from them, mindful not to be caught and swept along with them. True, she was always eager to take part in the community and help out her parents, but on a day like this nothing sounded worse._

 _The peace was suddenly shattered when Emma was saturated by water splashing all over her, the loud crash of something heavy hitting the still surface filling her ears. Emma gasp loudly, wiping the water from her face, her eyes tightly shut to avoid anything getting in. Before she could look to see what has caused the splash, plump lips covered her own in a passionate kiss. Emma grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around the body now pressed against hers, relishing in the feel of soft skin. Hands tangled in sodden blonde hair, tugging slightly to break the kiss and emerald eyes blinked open to meet deep chocolate staring down at her._

" _You could have warned me you know." Emma husked, leaning forward to kiss the tantalizing lips once more. She frowned when she met nothing but air and opened her eyes once more to glare at the person in her arms. "Regina." She whined childishly._

 _Regina grinned at her, smoothing back brunette hair which stuck to her face. She waggled her eyebrows at Emma playfully._

" _Where's the fun in warning you darling?" She asked innocently, leaning forward to kiss Emma who instantly returned it. They kissed for a while longer before Regina broke away once more, lightly tugging Emma forward into the water. Emma easily slipped into the pool after the brunette, still holding her close as they floated in the centre. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, gently caressing her face as she did._

" _I love you." Emma muttered, nuzzling into the crook of Regina's neck, planting a sweet kiss upon the olive skin._

" _I love you too darling." Regina sighed, letting her head fall to the side to allow Emma better accesses. Emma wasted no time and quickly began placing open mouthed kisses upon the slender neck. Regina let out whispered moans, her hold on Emma tightening as pale hands glided up and down the brunette's sides beneath the water._

 _Emma brought her lips back up to meet Regina's, who quickly took command and pushed her tongue past pink lips, seeking out Emma's tongue to act out a fierce dance for power. The blonde moaned deep in her throat as Regina claimed dominance over her, easily taking command of her._

 _Delicate hands skimmed the underside of the brunette's breasts, lightly cupping them. Emma was thankful to Regina for her decision to swim bare, making the process of feeling her fully much easier. Skilled fingers fiddled with a pebbled nipple, rolling it between her fingers making Regina moan louder than before. The water made it easy to support the brunette and to create the pleasure she craved from Emma. The blonde let herself sink slightly to touch the bottom of the pool, leaving only their heads and shoulders visible above the water._

 _Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist more tightly as the blonde dipped her head beneath the water to take a straining nipple in her mouth. She ran her tongue of the sensitive nub, swirling around it before sucking sharply making Regina gasp in pleasure. The brunette groaned and thrust forward, grinding against Emma in attempts to relieve the ever growing pressure between her thighs._

 _Emma sensed her need and let her hands travel towards Regina's rear, cupping it firmly for support before she manoeuvred a skilled hand between heated thighs. The blonde claimed plump lips once more as she cupped Regina's sex, swallowing her moans as if they were her life source. The brunette bucked forward eagerly, desperate for teasing fingers to enter her._

 _Emma smirked against Regina's lips as she circled her clit, her movements painfully slow making Regina growl impatiently._

" _Emma." She gasped, a slight warning in her voice. Without warning, Emma plunged her finger within Regina, ceasing all teasing. Regina threw her head back, a strangled moaning screaming from her lips as her nails raked down Emma's back._

 _Fingers pumped hard and fast bringing Regina to her climax easily, her hold on Emma becoming tighter than ever as wave after wave of pleasure washed of the brunette like a tidal wave. Her senses went into overload as a second orgasm washed over her. Emma never stopped curling her fingers within the brunette, relishing in watching her climax._

 _Eventually Regina collapsed against Emma, causing her to pull out of the brunette to support her. Regina moved her arms back up to wrap around Emma's neck, lovingly embracing her. The blonde hugged her back, falling in love all over again._

" _I love you so much." Regina said quietly._

" _And I you."_

" _It's you and me, together." Emma nodded against the brunette._

" _Always."_

" _Promise me." Regina pulled back to stare into emerald eyes; bringing a hand back to cup a pale cheek. "It's you and me forever, nothing will ever separate us… Not even ourselves."_

" _I promise you Regina." Emma leaned forward to gently kiss her again, pouring every ounce of emotion she felt into the kiss. "Here take this." Emma mumbled against the brunette's lips, pulling back and dropping Regina down to float. She brought her hands up to unclasp the necklace from around her neck, a simple swan hung on the end._

" _Really?"_

" _So you'll have your swan wherever you are."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina loved the dark; everything about it spoke out to her. Her decent into darkness had been an easy transition, opening up a world she had never known she needed. Here she was powerful and free, no one controlled her, no one decided her fate other than her.

But yet she wasn't happy, her life was incomplete. Her turning has released her from the pain of a human life, given her the strength to reach out and seek whatever she wanted. However no matter what she did, what she wanted still avoided her.

A delicate hand came up to slowly trace the intricate swan that hung around her neck. She yearned to have Emma returned to her, to feel her touch and to own her heart.

Everything had been fine, but then Emma had snapped, so much anger was directed at Regina and before she could even speak the blonde was gone, fleeing her life. At first, Regina had given her space, knowing she needed to cool off. Emma had always been hot headed and irrational, this Regina knew all too well.

But she never came back. Magic had always been a friend to Regina, granting her every need and desire, but then it was her enemy. Light magic shielded Emma from her eyes, protected her from her call.

Regina had made Emma, created the person she was, fed the fire within her. Emma belonged to her. She would not rest until they were together again.

The brunette sighed, her eyes raking over the large room. She had disliked how the world had evolved, preferring the simpler life than all the new modern technology, but yet the luxuries the twenty first century had to offer easily made up for the loss of class and elegance.

She stretched out upon the long lounger, the velvet beneath comforting to touch. The moon shone brightly into the room, illuminating the regal form of the brunette. Her rise to power hadn't been hard, magic aiding her greatly. The vampires followed her now, looked to her for direction. She relished in the power she held over them, and the lives she so easily controlled, so easily crushed.

The humans had been cruel to her when she was weak, but now she stood proud and strong, ready to smite anyone who stood in the way of her happiness, uncaring of who got hurt. She would have everything.

A soft knock at the door shattered the relaxing atmosphere of the room, returning the Queen to the world she ruled.

"Enter." She said sharply. Regina grimaced at the sight of the pitiful man, Sidney. He strolled into the room, trying to appear impressive but cowered under the glare of the Queen.

"My Queen." He gave a polite bow, and Regina raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to get on with whatever he came for. "Word has returned from the spies you placed in Maine."

"Oh?"

"She's there your majesty." Regina's head snapped to look at him, her eyes narrowing.

"You best not be wrong Sidney." She warned, excitement overtaking her.

"It's her, there's no mistake." Regina sprung from her seat, an evil smile on her face.

"Looks like we're taking a trip to Maine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma glared at the cup in front of her, the red liquid within only fuelling the anger at the monster within. She should have lived out her life, had kids and died peacefully. It's what should have happened. But yet instead here she sat, brooding over the life she lived, one she could never let herself accept.

She couldn't touch her son, couldn't be close to him like other parents are with their children. He barely knows she exists. She visited maybe once a year at best, a few minutes to see him close, to feel his ever growing body in her arms. He was so small and always so desperate for her to stay. The heartbreak in his eyes was always too much to bear for the blonde when she left. He would ask every time if she would stay, for them to be a family, and every time she would painfully tell him no and disappear into the night.

Regina did this. She took away Emma's humanity, stole her right to live and die. She had tried look past it, to see the woman she loved and not the soulless murderer. But the darkness took her and she succumbed to the monster. Emma felt her presence in the back of her mind, searching and calling for her.

It had taken all the magical skill she possessed to shield herself from Regina, to cut off the bond between her and her maker. It had almost killed her to create the shield, but it worked. Over fifty years went by before Regina caught up with her again, and it had taken everything she had to escape once more.

She was never truly free, not until she was released and after all this time, Emma truly believed that would never happen. It was more likely Regina would kill her than release her at this rate.

"You need to drink." Said a caring voice, cutting across her thoughts. "And you need to stop thinking about Regina."

"I'm not." Emma defended.

"Lier." Neal muttered, sitting down next to her. "You'll get weaker and weaker if you don't."

"I'd rather be weak than drink that." Emma spat.

"Tell you what, drink that and we'll go see Henry tomorrow." Neal compromised.

"It's not safe, Reg-"

"There has been no sighting of her people in a week, its safe." He assured gently.

"How long can I have?"

"We can bring the human's defence down for an hour tops."

"And hour?! That's longer than I've ever had before!" She said excitedly making Neal smile.

"Only if you drink." Emma nodded and began to reach for the cup only to violently pull back. "Emma?"

She stood suddenly, her body tingling all over she listened carefully. Dark magic, she could feel it seeping over the land like fog, coming straight into the safe house. Her eyes shifted between the various other people in the room, all vampires with similar beliefs as Neal and herself.

The colour slowly drained from her face as a tightening feeling formed in her stomach, like someone was pulling on an imaginary rope.

"Emma what's going on?" Neal asked worriedly.

"She's here." Was all Emma could manage as a voice invaded her mind and she lost control of my body.

" _Hello darling."_ Said the same silky voice that plagued Emma's dreams and nightmares. Suddenly the front wall of the house exploded, revealing a group of people silhouetted in the moonlight. A tall woman floated in front of them, her feet slowly dropping to the ground. Intense chocolate orbs connected with frightened emerald ones.

"Regina." Emma whispered, anger flooding her voice as she tried to move her body, but failed.

"Miss me?"

 **A/N: Hey guys hoped you liked this! Like I said before, I really like vampire Regina and her evil side so this was fun to write. Not entirely sure where it's going, but it does have a loose plot so it's up to you all if I should continue or not. Should I? Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


	2. Crying For Help

Hiding In The Dark

 **A/N: Hey again! So the response from the first chapter was great so I am happy to carry on writing for you all!**

Chapter 2- Crying For Help

" _Miss me?"_

The room was deathly quiet as Regina slowly approached Emma, her expression unreadable. The blonde made eye contact with one of the younger vampires of the group, August, who was pinned against the wall by one of Regina's followers. The followers were dressed in black cloaks, with large hoods covering their heads and shadowing their faces. Emma knew all too well the hoods were to hide their identity, to shield them from the rogue vampires they no doubt once knew and loved.

When Regina came to power she quickly went about creating an army of followers, snatching up anyone who came in her path, their only choice either to join her or die. Emma still saw their faces in her dreams, all the innocent vampires and humans unwilling to join her, killed like bugs.

Regina invaded Emma's personal space, lifting an olive hand to grasp the blonde's chin so that their eyes would meet. Emma cast her gaze down, determined not to look into the chocolate orbs that called to her.

" _It's not her, not really."_ Emma angrily told herself.

" _It is me, darling."_ Regina's voice purred into Emma's mind, making her wince.

"Lies." Emma growled.

"Look at me." Regina commanded gently and hate filled eyes immediately darted up to Regina's.

"Stop this." Emma pleaded, desperately fighting to have control of her body.

"No." Was Regina's only reply before she turned to address the rest of the room. She darted behind Emma, strong arm's wrapping around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. "Looks like I struck gold coming here."

"Leave us be." Neal said boldly, stepping towards the rest of the group. A few followers also stepped forward, as if preparing to fight Neal.

"Baelfire." Regina purred, an evil grin slipping onto her face. "I was beginning to wonder what happened to you. Still blindly leading your people _to peace and happiness?_ " She asked in a mocking tone, a hand gently rubbing against Emma's stomach.

"I prefer to call it living." He spat making Regina chuckle.

"Yes well that is something you won't be doing for much longer." Fear struck Emma's heart and she struggled once more.

"No!" She cried, trying to turn to look at the Queen.

"You all have disobeyed the crown, which as you know is treason." Regina said calmly, still tracing random patterns along Emma's stomach. "Your desperate attempts to cling to humanity and disregard to our ways is punishable by death, something I am happy to carry out."

Cries of fear filled the room as the followers darted forward, seizing the rogue vampires and stopping them from escaping. Neal held is ground starring at Regina with more hate than Emma's knew possible.

"No! Regina don't do this." Emma begged, not bothering to hide her emotions. Regina moved in front of Emma once more, a fake pout on her lips.

"You don't want me play Emma?" She asked innocently.

"Please don't hurt them." Regina tilted her head slightly, surveying Emma curiously.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"If you care in the slightest bit about me you will let them go!" Chocolate orbs narrowed at Emma, darkening dangerously but she didn't back down. "Let them go."

"What do I get in return for their lives?" Regina asked, gliding over to Emma once more.

"What do you want?"

"What I always want darling." Regina purred, cupping Emma's cheek gently. _"You."_ Regina whispered in her mind.

"Emma no!" Screamed Neal. "Don't give in!"

"Silence!" Regina yelled, whipping around to glare a Neal, her hand never leaving Emma's face. Neal struggled for a moment before falling silent once more, his face red with anger. Regina turned back to Emma. "Well darling?"

"So be it." Emma hissed and a delighted smile appeared on the brunette's face. She turned back to her followers to address them. "Release them."

"Emma no." Neal whispered.

"Trust me." She said back, glancing at the window next to them. Neal looked at it briefly, seeing the small town they had watched only hours before. He nodded, understanding Emma.

"You're free to go just this once." Regina said calmly. "But you still remain traitors to the crown, should you be caught again, your lives shall not be spared. The Princess has saved you this once, perhaps use this time to rethink your loyalties and join me." The various vampires snarled at the suggestion, making Regina smirk. Emma grimaced at the title, her dislike for it as strong as the day she got it.

"Go now." Emma said coldly and she watched as her people quickly darted from the room, the only one remaining was Neal. "You as well."

"I'll save you." He promised before following the others. Regina watched them all go, hands resting on her hips.

"Wait outside." She ordered her followers, who all quickly obeyed, leaving the two women alone. Regina's shoulders sagged when they were alone, her demeanour changing dramatically. With a wave of her hand Emma's body was set free and she crashed to the ground. The blonde groaned, resting on all fours as Regina glared at her.

"Those cloaks look stupid on your people." Emma muttered, not looking up at the angry brunette.

"I decided to change things up." She replied, bending down to be level with Emma face which still starred at the floor. "I have a lot of thing to say to you, but this is not the place to do it."

"It was quite a nice house before you blew it up." Emma retorted. Regina snarled and grabbed Emma's chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"This isn't a joke Princess." The blonde's temper flared at the title.

"You're right it's not." She replied coldly. "Now get your hands off me."

"Or what?" Regina asked in an amused tone. Emma smirked, watching as Regina's face twisted into a look of pain. She jerked her hand away from Emma's face, visible burn marks upon her skin.

"I've learned some new tricks since you last saw me." The blonde growled, clambering to her feet. "I did not go to all this effort to stay hidden from you only to fall right back into the clutches."

Before Regina could reply the ground began to shake violently, knocking the brunette off balance. Emma focused her magic, making the floor boards snap and break, pinning Regina down. Several followers burst into the room ready to fight but the blonde easily sent the flying back. They collided with the remaining wall; a satisfying thump could be heard from the impact.

Another follower entered the room, clutching a bow with an arrow aimed directly at Emma. His hood had fallen back to reveal his face.

"Robin!" She sneered and he smirked. "Didn't I kill you?"

"You tried and failed." He mocked, the arrow still aimed at her.

"I won't this time." Emma began to advance on him, a ball of white energy forming in her hand. Robin had been an utter pain during her most recent time with Regina. He was young and trigger happy, fully prepared to shot anything with his ridiculous bow. Regina had acquired not long after she had captured Emma.

"Emma no." She heard Regina warn, but the blonde ignored her. "As your maker I command you to stop!"

Emma body seized up once more and the magic in the room died immediately. The wooden boards pinning Regina down fell away and she was quickly on her feet, stalking towards the immobilized blonde. Emma shock with fury, a low growl emanating from her throat.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed at Regina, who ignored her.

"No." She replied calmly. "On your knees." Emma's body dropped down to the floor in a position she had sworn never to return to. Regina circled around her, a quizzical expression on her face. "You may have developed your magic, something I am truly proud of, but you forget who is in charge around here."

"You do not own me!"

"Yes I do." A hand ran through blonde hair, a move that once easily calmed Emma. "Accept this."

"Never." Emma hissed.

"I want you all to stay in the area and seek out whatever it is that attracted the Princess and her rogues here." Regina commanded, looking at Robin who nodded. "Report back to me in two nights time."

"Yes your majesty."

"As for you my darling," She said, turning her attention back to the seething blonde. "You and I shall return home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Emma smiled to herself as she strolled down the unmarked path, hand in hand with the beautiful brunette. Emerald eyes glanced occasionally at Regina, breath hitching in her throat every time at the older girl's beauty._

 _It had been difficult to find time for Regina; so much work had been going on back home she felt as if she may never escape. The idea to meet in the evening had been a pleasant surprise, one which Emma had agreed to instantly._

 _They walked in comfortable silence, the only noises coming from the thick woods around them. The two girls reached a small gap in the trees, and Regina quickly darted through, Emma following close behind. They emerged in a large clearing, with a pool of water in the centre. Rocks lined the edge of the pool, the light from the water dancing along the edge of them. Moonlight streamed down upon them, lighting the area enough for them to see each other._

 _Regina broke away from Emma and skipped over to the largest of the rocks. It hung slightly over the water, giving a nice view of the clear pool beneath it. The brunette placed down a wicker picnic basket, pulling out a blanket from within. She shock it out before letting it drop to cover the rock, cushioning its hard surface._

 _Emma clambered up the rock to join the other girl, smiling at her as she seated herself at the edge of the rock, peering down at the water. She felt Regina lower herself next to her; she too looked over the edge. They stared at their reflections, which had melded together in the water._

" _Hey look," Emma said softly. "We are one." She grinned at Regina's reflection, which rolled her eyes._

" _Cheesy." She muttered, placing a soft kiss against the blonde's temple._

" _But true." Emma's eyes darted down to the swan that hung around Regina's neck, smiling lovingly. The brunette grinned at her before leaning back to get the basket. She offered various different foods to Emma, who took them without question, her appetite never ceasing to amaze Regina._

 _They ate for a while, making light conversation about the day's events and previous ones before that. Emma thought how easily she could just slip away from her life and just stay there forever, listening to Regina talk endlessly. They came from such different worlds, but yet had come together against all odds._

" _What?" Regina asked, her brow furrowed._

" _Nothing." Emma shrugged looking away._

" _You were staring."_

" _It's because you're pretty." The blonde winked, making Regina blush lightly._

" _What are you thinking about?" She asked._

" _You."_

" _What about me?" Regina probed, sliding closer to Emma, pressing up against her affectionately._

" _Just that I could do this for eternity, just listen to you." The blonde answered honestly._

" _You'd have to be immortal to do that darling." Regina teased lightly, kissing Emma's cheek._

" _You're right, plus I'd probably get bored of you." Emma yelped at the shove she received. "Kidding."_

" _You better be." The brunette warned, a playful smile on her face._

" _I want an eternity with you."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Yeah, we could have a house, our own patch of land, anything we want." Emma said dreamily._

" _Just you and me?"_

" _Just us." Regina smiled and rested her head on Emma's shoulder._

" _I'd like that." She said quietly._

" _Give it time, we will have it."_

" _Emma?!" A voice yelled in the distance making both girls jump. Emma frowned, looking around. "EMMA!?"_

" _Father?" She called back, trying to see him through the trees. A man soon burst through the trees, a large shot gun in one hand and a burning torch in the other. Voices were yelling behind him, ones Emma recognised as the men from her village._

" _Emma." David said in relief at seeing his daughter. "You and Regina need to get out of here."_

" _What? Why?" The brunette asked, picking up on the older man's fear._

" _There's something in the wood, something dangerous." He stumbled forward, dropping the torch down to help them off the rock, hugging them both as he did._

" _What is it?" Emma asked, looking around for signs of danger._

" _We don't know, but's it's killing people." Both girls gasped in horror, grabbing a hold of each other. "Get back to the house Emma, take Regina with you and don't leave, do you understand?"_

" _We understand." They said in unison._

" _Take this." David handed Emma the gun as several other men clambered through the trees._

" _It's heading east, we gotta go David." Said a large man, his clothing torn._

" _Go, I'll see you back home." Emma grabbed her father, hugging him._

" _I'll see you there." David nodded before running to meet the other men, grabbing the burning torch as he did. He glanced back at his daughter before disappearing into the trees._

" _Come on let's go."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stumbled away from Regina as they appeared in her chambers. The blonde took in the dark room, noticing the huge window allowing in the moonlight. Regina lurked by the window, watching her curiously.

Emma glared back, unsure of how to proceed with the Queen. Regina took a testing step forward, watching Emma's reaction. Before she could move, Regina was in front of her, pulling her into a strong embrace. The blonde stiffened against Regina who held her tight. A sob tore from the brunette's throat as she continued to embrace Emma, her body shaking.

The blonde slowly brought her arms up to lightly hold the other woman, her body unable to fight the comfort created by having Regina so close again. Despite her anger, the safety Regina created was something Emma had greatly missed.

Eventually Regina pulled back, cupping Emma's face to look at her carefully. The blonde didn't move from the embrace, wishing to savour the moment before it turned sour as it always did.

"I've missed you." Regina whispered, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched, something the brunette had often down in the past.

"Why?" The princess muttered.

"You know why darling." Regina pulled back, never once releasing her hold on Emma.

"I do know, which makes me wonder why _you_ feel pain," The blonde said coldly. "It was your fault after all."

"Don't do this." Regina pleaded, slipping her eyes shut.

"You should have left me alone Regina, this isn't right." Emma broke away from the brunette's hold, moving past her towards the balcony.

"How can you say that? After everything we have been through, everything we have survived?" The brunette demanded, her voice heavy with emotion.

"We were only forced to survive because of _you_!" Emma snapped. "Everything that has happened is because of you!"

"I did what any other Queen would do, Emma." She said evenly, trying not to anger Emma further.

"The deaths of innocent people lay in your hands out of duty only? The only reason you destroyed lives was because you had to?!" Emma yelled, spinning around to glare at the Queen.

"Everything I do is because it is in our nature."

"YOUR NATURE!" Emma screamed, the ground trembling beneath them. "Everything you do is because YOU WANT TO!"

"Emma please."

"You love it, every life you take; every soul you darken feeds that monster within you." The blonde growled darkly. "Everything you do is for you, never anyone else."

"That isn't true." Regina defended. "I am not the only person I care about."

"Don't use me as an excuse for this." Emma warned.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you. All the threats we faced could have destroyed our relationship, they would have resulted in your death."

"Should have resulted in my death." Emma muttered angrily. "You cheated death, you chose to live this cursed like but I did not."

"You would have died Emma."

"Good! You should have let me die instead of turning me into a monster. You stole my right to live and die, you took away my humanity."

"No matter the anger you feel, I know you still love me." Emma scoffed.

"I do not _love_ you!"

"The child we created from _true love_ would say differently." Emma froze, fear pooling at the base of her spine at the mention of Henry. Did she know he lived?

"A lot can change in nine years."

"Where is my child?" Regina growled, advancing on Emma.

"What child?" The brunette shook her head.

"Do play with me Emma, you can tell me yourself or I'll make you." She threatened, looming over the blonde. Emma stared back, unfazed by the Queen's threats.

"He died." Pain over took Regina's face and she took several steps back, a hand over her heart. Emma watched as the grief rolled over the brunette, forcing herself not to comfort Regina. It was a lie, a terrible one at that but Henry had to be kept safe.

"Why?" Regina whispered, her voice broken.

"We can't love mortals without bringing suffering upon them. I could not care for him… How could I?"

"This cannot be."

"It is." Emma turned away from Regina, fearing her emotions would give her away.

"I can feel you." The brunette said quietly. "Despite how hard you're trying to hide your emotions, I can _feel_ them."

"And yet you continue act as if you do not see my resentment towards you." Emma spat.

"Those aren't the emotions I am focusing on." Regina approached her slowly, reaching out a hand. Emma jerked back but Regina was there in an instant, a soft hand placed over her heart. "I can feel these emotions."

"Believe what you like."

"The heart doesn't lie darling and true love never dies."

"So what now then?"

"Now… You have a choice."

 **A/N: So a little background on this story. It's set in the present (2016) but both Regina and Emma have lived well over a hundred years, and the story will explore their relationship and it's development in the past and in the present. We will see lots of the Ouat characters, but they might not all appear in the same time line. Please review and tell me what you think, and feel free to PM me with questions and suggestion, all of which I am happy to answer and look into incorporating into the story. Till next time Kids.**


	3. That's Unkind

Hiding In The Dark

Chapter 3- That's Unkind

" _Now… You have a choice."_

"A choice?" Emma asked uneasily, trying to jerk away from Regina but the brunette simply followed after her. The blonde backed up until she collided with the wall, the queen pressing up against her.

"Despite the anger you feel towards me, there is still love and I know we can be happy again." Emma growled, opening her mouth to speak but stopped when a finger pressed against her lips. "But your stubbornness has not lessened over the years so I must be a little more… Forceful with you." Regina purred.

"Forceful?"

"I'm not letting you go again Emma, no matter what, you're staying here." Regina said sternly, stroking Emma's jaw lightly with her thumb. "But if I let you have _your_ way we'll never get anywhere at this rate, so we're doing this my way."

"Let me guess, do as you say or I'll be locked away?" Emma mocked.

"Similar." The Queen grinned. "You can either work with me to rebuild _us_ ; and I mean really try in exchange for the safety of your little rogues… Or, you can become reacquainted with your old room, permanently."

"So my options are solitude or happy families?" Regina nodded.

"Okay, then I'm going with the third option."

"What?"

"Yeah, fuck you!" Emma lunged forward; head butting Regina as hard as she could, causing the Queen to stumble back. The blonde dashed past her towards the balcony, preparing to through herself out of the window. If she remembered correctly there was a large lake beneath the window.

Emma reached the window but crashed into an invisible wall, sending her flying to the floor. The princess groaned in pain, reminded of just how much she hated Regina's barrier spells.

"You don't seem to be grasping the situation Princess." Regina hissed, looming over the angry blonde.

"Stop calling me that! I am not your _Princess_." She snarled back, attempting to get back up. An expensive heel came to rest upon her chest, pinning Emma back down. Regina frowned down at her, deep in thought.

" _It doesn't have to be this way darling."_ Regina said gently into her mind. _"Don't make me hurt you."_

" _I'm not making you do anything."_ Emma grumbled back.

"You can have a little time to think it over." Regina offered the blonde a hand, but Emma ignored her, getting to her feet alone. "But remember, I am not to be pushed Emma."

"Neither am I." Emma turned on her heel and stalked from the room, not looking back at the conflicted queen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not much had changed in the old palace since Emma had last been held there. It was a large building, one that was inhabited by many different vampires from around the country. It was an old design, the walls a combination of stone and cement. The rooms were vast and grand, furnished with expensive things, with plush rugs and carpets all around.

Emma's "room" was located down the hall from Regina's, and had been where she had stayed the last time.

The blonde moved slowly along the well-lit hall, her body feeling drained of everything she had. She had not fed in several days which depleted her energy greatly. The use of magic had taken a great deal of energy, reducing the blonde to what felt like a sack of bones.

She dragged herself along, not bothering to look where she was going. Emma was startled when she collided with someone, and quickly snapped back to attention, her fists raised. The other person quickly put their hands up in defence.

"Emma?" The blonde stared opened mouthed at the man before her, her hopes soaring at the sight of her old friend.

"Graham." She flung her arms around him, Graham quickly mimicking her as they tightly embraced. They stood like that for a moment, neither sure how to deal with seeing the other. Eventually, Emma pulled away, grabbing Graham's face to look him over.

"It's been so long." He said sadly, brushing some stray hairs away from her face.

"I feared that she would have killed you." Emma said, her voice shaking with emotion.

"We can't talk here." He said cautiously, looking left and right.

"Yes of course." She grabbed a hold of his arm, forgetting her strength and picked him up. She dashed down the corridor to her room, throwing them inside. Emma dropped Graham down, who stumbled slightly as she locked the door, placing her palms flat on the wood, a white light emanating from her touch.

"I haven't missed the super strength though." He muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, I forgot." Emma blushed but Graham just grinned.

"I've really missed you." He said quietly.

"I've missed you too. I tried to get you a message that we were safe, but it proved near impossible to do." Emma said guiltily.

"No it was better this way, you were safer." Emma nodded sadly. "Where did you go?"

"Anywhere that was safe." She answered. "Ruby stuck with me for a while, but we got split up."

"Ruby? Is she okay?" He blurted out, concern in his eyes.

"Your sister is safe, we've reunited since." Graham sighed in relief, his shoulder sagging. "Wolves are useful things to travel with you know, the noses on you guys smell danger miles away."

"Ruby was always talented at that." He said fondly. "What happened to the pup?"

"That's complicated." Emma said honestly.

"Does he live?" The blonde nodded.

"Yes he does." Graham smiled proudly.

"I knew you could do it."

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to him." He frowned.

"Where's the pup now?"

" _Henry_ is in a small town back in Maine with Ruby." Emma explained.

"And Regina doesn't know?" He asked and Emma's face darkened.

"I told her he was dead, he's safer that way. Having me as a parent was dangerous enough, Regina added to that would be too much."

"Everything has to be so hard." Emma hummed in agreement, wandering over to the bed and sitting down.

"Ruby needed the company; after Belle went missing she was very lost."

"Belle?"

"She and Ruby hit off not long after we ran, but about a year ago Belle disappeared and we don't know what happened to her."

"She's right here." Graham revealed and Emma's eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"What?"

"She was brought in a few months ago, she's been the cells ever since." Emma shot from the bed at once.

"Show me!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graham led Emma down through the castle, avoiding being seen as they did. Emma remembered vividly coming to the abandoned palace, located not far from where she and Regina had grown up. Regina had gone about trying to find the perfect place, one where she could have complete control. Despite the queen's efforts, the castle had never been a home for Emma, merely a prison now.

They walked deep through the cold palace, down into the depth of the stone walls. It all felt unpleasant to Emma, so much evil lurked in the air around her. Graham walked slightly ahead of her, his body hunched as they snuck past a group of vampires lurking not far from them. Emma owed a lot to Graham, his friendship and support were one of the many things that had gotten her way from Regina in the first place.

The arrival of the wolves in America had been a subtle one, the only people disturbed by their presence being the other supernaturals. Unlike vampires, the wolves could peaceful with the humans, neither fully aware of or bothered by the others existence. Graham and Ruby had both been captured by Regina, who at the time had been looking to expand her control on from just vampires. She had grown close with them both and cares deeply for them.

"Down here." Graham muttered, glancing back at Emma. She looked to where he pointed, recognising the spiral stair case down to the dungeons below. Emma remembered Regina having the dungeons built when they arrived.

She took a deep breath before descending the steps, the air around her growing colder as she did. When they reached the bottom, Emma was taken aback by how dark it was. A single torch hung on the wall, which she lit easily with her magic. Graham picked it up and gestured with it to a cell at the end. Emma rushed towards it, using her speed to appear there instantly while Graham jogged behind her.

Emma placed her hands on the bars, peering in.

"Belle?" She called, frowning into the dark. Despite her highly developed sight, she still could barely make out the figure in the dark.

"Emma?" Said a familiar voice from a corner of the cell. There was sudden movement before warm hands wrapped around Emma's as Graham finally caught up with her, the light illuminating Belle's face.

"Oh god." Emma murmured, taking in the other woman's appearance. Her normally vibrant skin was pale and unkempt. She was far thinner than Emma has ever seen, and her eyes were sunken with heavy bags under them. She reached in to touch Belle's face, running her thumb across her cheek gently.

"I thought I would never see you again." Belle whispered, tears brimming at her eyes.

"We thought you were dead or worse… Got turned." Emma said sadly, recalling long nights of searching for Belle.

"Dead either way then." The brunette chuckled.

"Yeah I guess so." The princess grumbled.

"Good to see you Graham, it's been a while." He nodded, a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry; Regina's been watching me like a hawk."

"Regina, she did this to you, why!?" Emma asked, trying to control her temper.

"To find you." Belle replied simply and Emma growled.

"What good do you do her?"

"You're a hero Emma, and historically they come to save the damsel in distress."

"She used you as bait!" Emma hissed, standing up abruptly. "I'll have her for this!"

"Emma wait." Graham tried but Emma was already gone, zipping through the halls at high speed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma hurtled down the corridor, knowing exactly where Regina would be. The moon was still high in the sky, but Emma could feel the sun slowly returning, her body beckoning her to seek out the darkness before it's gone.

She crashed through a group of vampires, not looking back at them she threw open to heavy doors revealing a large chamber within. She stormed into the room, pushing past the small crowd of vampire officiates. Her eyes fell upon Regina, sat regally upon her throne, Emma's own throne sat beside her, dust covered.

Emma had often spent time in the throne room with Regina, sitting through meeting after meeting always feeling as if she may die all over again. The ceiling was high, curving inward to make an ark shape. Stone columns lined the walls, with raised platforms around the edge, large chairs upon them. While Regina was queen, there were still many vampire lords and ladies who governed various other vampire colonies around the country. She glanced at the other people in the room, all of who were staring at her. Some looked shocked while other disdainful. The princess may have been Regina's favourite thing, but not everyone approved her, something Emma was very familiar with.

"Emma?" Regina said, a confused look on her face. Emma knew she would trying to decipher her emotions through their bond, but was obviously thrown off at the amount Emma was feeling.

"You took Belle." The blonde said, her voice barely above a whisper and deadly. Regina nodded, her expression unreadable.

"It was necessary-"

"Bullshit!" Emma cut across, rolling her eyes at the gasps from the lords and ladies. She turned to them. "Yes swearing, we're in the twenty first century get used to it."

"Emma play nice." Regina said lightly, disregarding the blonde's anger.

"Play nice?!"

"Your little human has suffered no more here than she would have out there; you should be thanking me-"

"THANKING YOU!?" Emma stared at Regina dumbfounded. "What kind of batshit crazy have you gone Regina?"

"Emma." The brunette warned.

"You think you can just kidnap people and use them as bait to lure me here? She is a person not a scrap of meat." Emma growled her anger rising at the amused look on Regina's face.

"I beg to differ."

"Let her go." The blonde said firmly.

"No."

"No?"

"You may be the Princess-"

"I am not your princess." Emma snapped but Regina carried on as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"But I am the Queen, which means you do not get to tell _me_ what to do, I tell _you_ what to do." Emma stood for a moment staring at Regina.

"Then I guess I should just get rid of the Queen." Regina's eyes widen in shock as Emma advances on her, a ball of light appearing in her hand. Before the brunette could react, someone jumped in front of her, blocking Emma.

She took a step back, looking at the person before her. She snarled when she recognised Robin's smug face. Several other guards had moved in around her, but didn't make a move. Regina still remained in her throne, watching the scene before her curiously.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Robin mocked, smirking at her.

"You think you're untouchable because she controls me? Think again." Emma's hand shot out, easily lifting Robin from the ground, her hand clasped tightly around his throat. He struggled desperately against her hold, but Emma was far stronger than he was, her age amplifying her strength.

"Your majesty!" Robin gasped.

"Let Belle go or I'll kill him." Emma threatened, looking past the pathetic man and glaring at the queen, who had yet to react to the scene before her.

"What if I stop you?" She asked curiously.

"I'll kill him before the words leave your lips." Regina raised an eyebrow, her eyes darkening slightly as she looked upon Emma, a predatory look washing over her face.

"Can you though?" Emma frowned.

"What?"

"I don't doubt that you can't kill him darling, but the question is can you bring yourself to do it?" She asked softly.

"I have killed hundreds because of you." Emma growled, tightening her grip making Robin whine. True the need for air wasn't a necessity for them, but the need for a head was. The blonde knew how easily she could remove Robin's head, little effort truly being required to do so.

"Then kill him."

"Regina!" Robin yelled, still fighting Emma's hand.

"Show me you're still strong Emma, kill him." Regina purred, though it was still yet to be a command. She wanted Emma to do it by choice.

"I am strong!"

" _Then do it."_ The brunette whispered into her mind.

" _Fine."_

 **A/N: Can Emma fall back to the person she was that quickly? What darkness lies in the past for both Emma and Regina? What could Regina have done to create such hate in Emma? Please review and tell me what you think, everything you say inspires me to write more! Till next time Kids.**


	4. Dark Hearts

Hiding In The Dark

 **A/N: I can't stop myself from writing this, even though I have a mountain of college work to do… Oh well XD To the guest reviewer, TheQueen, in answer to your question yes this does have a Swan Queen ending, but they have a little way to go yet, but trust me, it'll happen.**

Chapter 4- Dark Hearts

The only sound in the room was the desperate spluttering from Robin who still struggled against Emma's iron grip. The blonde stared at the queen, a conflicted look on her face. Regina merely nodded at her, silently egging her on to finish the job.

She was strong; there was no denying that and the hate the flowed in her continued to spur Emma on. But yet she couldn't, something held her back, a nagging in her mind.

"Do it!" Regina's voice broke through her thoughts, a crazed look in her eye.

" _Emma no."_ The blonde's grip slackened slightly at the voice in her mind; however it did not belong to Regina. She looked around wildly for the source, nearly dropping Robin when her eyes fell on a figure leaning casually against her throne, a sad smile on their face.

"No, it can't be." She whispered to the figure who nodded. "Neal?"

" _Don't give in to your hate."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _They sprinted through the woods, barley sure if they were going in the right direction; the path long since disappeared from view. The moon was high in the sky now, casting shadows over them. The trees seemed to arch menacingly, reaching out to grab them as they ran. Emma held Regina close, their fingers entwined, gripping one another for dear life. Yells and screams could be heard far off in the forest, but Emma no longer knew who they belonged to. David had gone out there, they could be his._

 _Emma shook her head, ridding it of the thoughts as she pressed on through the trees, Regina whimpering beside her as they went. The trees began to thin, and Emma could make out the faint glow of her village ahead of them._

" _Up there!" She said, pointing ahead. She gripped Regina tighter, spurring her along, picking up the pace as they got closer to safety._

 _Emerging from the tree line, the two girls were immediately met by chaos. People were running around screaming, some carrying the injured while others merely fled for their lives. A man staggered out of the trees not far from Emma and Regina, who collapsed heavily on the ground, emitting a pained groan._

 _The girls rushed over to him, Emma bending down to turn him over. She shrieked and backed away in horror, her eyes fixed on the gaping whole in his throat. Regina tugged on Emma's arm, urging her away from the horrific sight._

" _Emma he's gone, we need to get out of here." The blonde nodded, allowing Regina to lead them up the hill towards the Nolan Farm._

 _They rushed through the village, occasionally passing panicked people who would scream and run at the sight of movement. Eventually they made up to the farm house, both wildly banging on the wooden door._

 _Suddenly the door burst open and they were roughly pulled inside. Before Emma could speak her body was pulled into a bone crushing hug by her hysterical mother._

" _I thought you were dead!" She cried, clinging onto Emma who tried to sooth her._

" _It's alright, we're alright." Mary Margaret pulled away from her daughter and turned to embrace Regina, who hugged back, her face pale._

" _Emma?" A voice called from the kitchen. A young man came around the end of the hall to the kitchen, his dark blonde hair, the same as David's, was messy and all over the place. He wore a shirt and work trousers, with a gun in his hand. He ran over to her and quickly embraced her, huffing in relief at the sight of her._

" _I'm okay Neal." She reassured._

" _Where's your father?" Asked Mary Margaret and Emma's heart sunk painfully in her chest._

" _He's not back yet?" Her mother shook her head, worry overtaking her face._

" _He'll be back." Regina said softly, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder._

" _You two are a mess." Mary Margaret chided, looking at their muddy clothes. "Go get cleaned up while we wait for David to come back."_

 _Wordlessly, Emma and Regina disappeared off to get cleaned up. The second they were alone Regina collapsed into Emma's arms, her body shaking all over. The blonde held her close, kissing her temple in attempts to sooth the old girl._

" _What's going on?" Regina whispered into Emma's neck, who shook her head._

" _I don't know." The blonde said honestly, pulling back from Regina. "But it'll be okay; I won't let anything happen to you."_

" _Emma there's something I need to tell you about me." Regina whispered, her hands fisting the front of Emma's shirt._

" _What?"_

" _I never told you before because I didn't think you would understand but…"_

" _What wouldn't I understand? It's you Regina; nothing could ever change how I feel about you." Emma placed a loving kiss on plump lips, but the brunette still didn't look convinced._

" _I don't know how to explain it, so let me show you." The blonde frowned at this. "Do you trust me?"_

" _With all my heart." Regina nodded and stepped back from Emma before opening out her palm. Silence filled the room as they both stared at Regina's hand. To Emma's shock a ball of fire formed in the centre, burning hot and bright right before her. She scrambled back, unable to process what she's seeing._

" _Emma." Regina closed her palm, the fire extinguishing instantly._

" _Wha?" Was all she could manage as she continued to gape at Regina's hand._

" _I have magic." The older girl said simply._

" _You don't say." Emma muttered, drawing in a long breath, slowly processing everything._

" _Emma? Your father's back." Mary Margaret called from somewhere in the house. Emma stood rooted the spot, conflicted over where to go._

" _I-"_

" _It's alright, go, we'll talk later." Emma nodded and moved to leave the room. However she stopped abruptly by Regina, tugging her forward and kissing her passionately, trying to send a message without words. She felt the brunette smile against her lips and Emma pulled back, satisfied that Regina understood her before tearing off back into the house in search other her family._

" _Father?" David sat hunched over in a chair, Mary Margaret tending to a wound on his back. Overall he didn't look badly injured, but that didn't stop Emma rushing over to check on him._

" _I'm okay." He said hoarsely._

" _What did this?" Regina asked, lurking behind Emma._

" _Vampires." He muttered and everyone gasped almost comically. Mary Margaret looked faint and the colour in Neal's face quickly drained. Emma felt Regina grip her arm and she turned to smile gently at her, squeezing her arm reassuringly._

" _We're so dead." Neal muttered._

" _Agreed." Regina muttered._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neal?" Emma asked again, unsure of what she's seeing.

" _Don't give her what she wants."_ He said gently, looking up at Regina who stared at Emma worriedly.

"Emma?" She asked, looking to where Emma stared.

" _Death isn't the answer."_

"I am death." She said angrily but Neal merely shook his head.

" _Darkness is a choice; you don't have to be this way."_ He said more forcefully.

"My choice was taken from me!" She yelled, ignoring the mutters in the room.

"Kill the boy Emma!" Regina's voice cut through once more.

" _Remember your humanity."_

"Enough!" She screamed, hurling Robin across the room. He limply crashed into a crowd of vampires, knocking them down. "I will not be what you want me to be! Not again!"

"Emma." Regina rose from her throne, but the blonde's attention was focused elsewhere. She searched wildly for Neal, but as quickly as he had been there, he was gone once more.

"I will not be your puppet." Emma growled turning on her heel and storming from the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of smashing echoed up and down the corridor as furniture was thrown left and right against the walls of Emma's room. The once nicely made up room lay in tatters. Broken wood and glass was strewn across the floor, while ripped curtains and sheets hung limply from the remains of the furniture.

Emma sat on one of the wall ledges, hidden in the shadows of the room. Emerald eyes were fixed on a ghostly figure who leaned nonchalantly against the window, his gaze fixed on the horizon which slowly brightened. It was around four in the morning, the equivalent to about eight or nine at night for mortals.

This had happened before to the blonde, only once. Ghosts from her past had resurfaced to aid her in desperate times, dark times. She had come close, to close to tasting darkness once more. She was afraid of how easy it had been to slip back to the mind-set. It would have been so simply. Kill Robin and ease the anger within. Of course this was a lie; it would only fuel Emma's hate for herself.

"You're not real." Emma grumbled, watching the eerie face of her brother turn to look at her.

"No, I'm not." He shrugged. "I'm merely a figment of your imagination. The light magic within you is trying to protect you from the darkness."

"And thus I have you." He nodded. "Well I'm fine now, so you can go."

"If that were true I wouldn't be here still." Emma huffed, despite him being imaginative; he captured the essence of Neal well.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to leave." She whispered, looking away from Neal.

"Perhaps you could bring him here." Emma needn't ask who Neal was referring to. She shook her head sadly.

"His understanding of what I am is so vague he might as well believe I'm human." The blonde explained. "He's only eight; he isn't ready to be burdened with the knowledge of us… Of me."

"He loves you."

"And I him." She snaked a hand beneath her shirt, grasping at a chain around her neck. She pulled it free, admiring the single charm hanging from the thin metal. A book charm glistened at her in the dim light. "He loves stories, especially fairy tales."

"Just like his mother." Emma smiled, replacing the necklace.

"It shouldn't be this way, I should be with him. But instead I am stuck with the reason I stayed from him this whole time. _Regina."_

"Speaking of which, I'll leave you two to chat." Neal chuckled turning away from her.

"What?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say a hurricane went off in here." Regina said in an amused tone from the door. Emma glared at her from the wall, not moving from the shadows. Regina stepped cautiously into the room, peering up at Emma on the wall.

"I think it's a work of art, the inspiration is our relationship." Emma sneered making the brunette's nostrils flare.

"I know you're in pain right now." Regina said gently, tilting her head at Emma who laughed, turning over to look at Regina.

"Wow doc you got me there." She said mockingly. "You see Jimmy asked Katy to the prom instead of me, and-"

"Emma enough." Regina said tiredly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were here to talk about my pain?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"You can play games all you like darling, but you can't push me away." Emma snarled at the Queen.

"And you can stand there feeling all of my emotions but it isn't going to change anything." Regina sighed, turning away to look over the room. She frowned for a moment before waving her hand, repairing the damage throughout the room. Emma watched as the furniture flew back together, neatly returning to its original spot in the room. The blonde silently slipped down from her perch, walking past the brunette sit of the newly made bed.

"Please talk to me." Regina pleaded, sitting down next to Emma.

"Just let me go." The blonde said sadly. "This is all too much, too much pain."

"The darkness of your past haunts you, I understand that, but I can help you." The queen purred, edging closer to Emma.

"The _only_ reason there is darkness in my life is because of _you_!" Emma snapped, pulling away from Regina. "All of the pain is because of you! The ghosts that haunt me every day are there because you took their lives!"

"It's not like that anymore."

"Isn't it? So what was happening in the throne room was just for fun?" Regina opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. "You see? No matter how much you say you love me and want only me, the second you have a chance to create darkness in me, to get back what I once was, you take it!"

"You and I together were unstoppable, the perfect team."

"Of killers! I killed countless people at your will Regina, I was a puppet driven by my grief and anger, something you manipulated to your desire."

"It's different now." Regina said softly, pulling Emma towards her. The blonde struggled, but Regina was stronger, holding her in a soothing embrace. "Stop fighting me; give in to your love."

"My head and heart believe very different things." Emma muttered, slowly melting into the embrace.

"Tell me about our son." Regina whispered.

"He died." Emma said plainly, but Regina shook her head.

"What was his name?"

"Henry." Regina gasped softly, nuzzling against Emma dipped her head against her chest, conflicted by the emotions she felt. The anger towards Regina was almost too much to bear, but yet the love desperately clawed to the surface, fighting to take control once more.

"After my father?" Emma nodded, slipping her eyes shut as lips ghosted over her neck. "What happened to him?"

"Stop Regina." The princess mumbled.

"You see how easy that was? How close we are right now?" Emma nodded sadly.

"You're aren't the same person, you're unrecognisable." The blonde abruptly stood, breaking from the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." Regina said honestly.

"Sorry doesn't give me the death I should've had. It doesn't wipe my soul clean of darkness or the blood off my hands." Emma voice was soft, but the hate in her voice was as sharp as a knife.

"Emma please."

" _Sorry_ doesn't bring back our daughter!" Emma yelled turning to look at Regina who bowed her head.

"You should rest, the sun will be up soon." Regina said dismissively.

"What now you don't want to talk? The second I bring our child up I get nothing?!"

"She was our child." Regina said flatly.

"You still don't care do you?" Emma snarled.

"I always cared, but I moved on." Regina turned to leave, Emma standing frozen watching her go.

"Do you think about her… at all?" The blonde asked, unsure if she was angry or sad.

"Every day." The queen replied, her voice barley a whisper. "Sleep well darling."

 **A/N: There was another child? So that was a double update so feel super blessed today! What could have happened to their daughter? Is that why Emma hates Regina so much? Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**

 **Before you lot say anything Neal Nolan and Neal/Baelfire are connected but aren't the same person. The story behind Bae's choice of name will come along at some point as we explore the past.**


	5. The Change

Hiding In The Dark

Chapter 5- The Change

 _Trees surrounded Emma, casting shadows across her body. It was daytime, but yet she did not burn. Cautiously, the blonde stepped out from the trees into a large clearing, the grass soft beneath her shoeless feet. The sun beamed down upon her, warming Emma to the core, something she had not felt in decades. She stretched her arms out as if to embrace the sunlight, to become one with it's warmth._

 _A figure emerged from the tree line, their body clad in a thin, white dress. They watched Emma for a moment, before slowly approaching her. The blonde brought her gaze down from the bright sun, her smile growing wider at the sight of the other person._

" _Regina." She called, running towards the brunette and embracing her. They stood for a moment, holding one another. Emma took a deep breath in, the scent of apples invading her senses. She pulled back, presenting her arms to the brunette. "Look Regina! We don't burn!" The blonde exclaimed in awe, looking at the brunette's olive skin, unmarred by the normal burns and blisters that occur when they touch the sun._

" _We will." Regina said darkly, her beautiful chocolate eyes turning a menacing shade of black._

" _What do you mean?" To Emma's horror, blisters and burn marks began to erupt upon their skin, the pain excruciating. Emma grasped at her skin, hoping to shield it from the sun. Regina merely stood and watched, her expression neutral._

" _No! I don't want to be like you!" Emma screamed but the brunette continued to watch her._

" _I don't care." Suddenly, Regina grabbed Emma, opening her mouth to reveal elongated canines, which she easily sank into Emma's neck ignoring her screams. "Join me darling." Was all Emma heard before the trees and grass melted away, Regina going within them as the blonde was left alone in darkness._

 _Emerald eyes remained tightly shut, fear of the darkness surrounding her not allowing curious eyes to open again. Whispers floated around Emma, sounding urgent but she could not make out what they were saying._

 _Eventually, the blonde blinked her eyes open, stumbling back blindly when she saw the great pit before her. Faces swam within the pit, creating a pool of souls before her. Emma sank to her knees, recognising the faces within the pools. They stared up at her, all wearing the same pained expression. The whispers grew louder, their words becoming clearer._

" _Death to the Queen, blame the knight. Death to the Queen blame the knight." They chanted at her, voices filled with hate. Emma reached out to the lost souls, desperate to save them._

" _I didn't want to! It wasn't me." She tried to explain, but the chanting continued. Emma sobbed uncontrollably, her heart hammering in her chest as a face rose from the pool._

" _You failed us mother." The blonde stared through watery eyes at the image of a small girl, her expression disappointed._

" _No! I tried to save you, I wanted to save you!" The girl dismissed Emma cries._

" _Don't let her take another child, mother." She whispered._

" _It's too late." Said another voice. Emma screams echoed all around as the ghost of Henry sadly joined the girl. "I'm already gone."_

"NOOO!" Emma woke suddenly, clutching her stomach as pain radiated throughout her body. Faces swam in her mind as she clawed at her stomach, desperately trying to ease the pain. Her body felt weak and lifeless, the magical forces which tied her to the earth seemed to waver threateningly.

A loud bang sounded across the room before soft hands cupped Emma's face trying to gain her attention. Emma thrashed against the bed, the pain becoming too much.

"Emma, Emma! Look at me." A familiar voice commanded, and emerald eyes snapped open to see Regina looming over her, a terrified look on her face.

"Arghhh!" Was all Emma could say as her blood turned to acid in her veins, burning her. Regina turned to look at the open door, where a guard peered nervously in.

"Bring me blood now!" She yelled, swiftly moving to sit behind Emma, wrapping her arms securely around the blonde who still rived in pain. Regina easily overpowered the blonde's flailing limbs, holding her still and murmuring soothing in her ear.

Not to long later the same guard came tripping into the room, a goblet clutched tightly in his hand. Regina snatched it from him, shooing him away as she brought the goblet to Emma's lips.

"No!" Emma rasped, turning away from the goblet, the smell of human blood hitting her hard.

"You must drink or you'll die." Regina said sternly but calmly, bringing the blood to Emma's lips once more.

"Rather die." The blonde whispered, moving away once more. Regina huffed, closing her eyes momentarily.

"As your maker I command you to drink!" Regina snapped. Instantly Emma was gulping the liquid down, the fire in her body slowly ceasing as the blood slipped down her throat, filling her. The brunette smirked proudly, loosening her grip on Emma as she continued to drink.

Anger bubbled within Emma as she drank, resenting the brunette more for forcing her to drink. Regina dropped her head down to rest on Emma's shoulder, her lips ghosting over a pale throat as she did. Emma supressed the groan that threatened to leave her throat as Regina dragged her teeth along the pulse point of her neck. Dark chocolate eyes zoned in on two small, white marks upon Emma's skin. The goblet was almost empty as Regina placed a feather light kiss upon the identical bite marks, forever tainting the perfect skin.

Emma hurled the goblet away, licking at the escaped blood around her lips, her body becoming her own once more as Regina's authority slipped away. She allowed herself to remain in the intimate embrace, emerald eyes fluttering as two pointed teeth rested against her neck, an unspoken desire from the brunette easily translating to Emma.

Snapping back to reality the blonde pushed away from Regina, covering her neck. The brunette pouted at her, genuine disappointment on her face.

"Why did you make me?" Emma muttered, fixing her gaze on Regina's lips and not the lust filled eyes that bored into her own.

"Don't ask stupid questions darling." Regina purred, loving how Emma shivered under her gaze.

"I didn't want it." The blonde said in annoyance.

"Yes well I did always say your stubbornness will kill you." Regina muttered, slipping off of the bed and approaching Emma.

"Were you spying on me?" Emma accused, glancing around the room suspiciously.

"I felt your pain, first the emotional then the physical." The blonde huffed, crossing her arms.

"Did it hurt you too?" She asked and Regina nodded. "Good."

"You're acting like a child." The brunette chided.

"I haven't been a child in _very_ long time Regina; I don't think I remember how to be one." She spat making Regina sigh.

"Tell me about your nightmare." Emma stiffened for a moment, instantly reminded of the horrifying faces she had seen.

"It doesn't matter, it wasn't that bad." The princess replied dismissively.

"All the pain you felt would beg to differ." Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance. There were many things Emma hated about being around Regina, her ability to sense the blonde's emotions being by far the worst.

"It was the same as usual."

"Meaning what?"

"I saw you ripping away everything I loved and was forced to look upon the faces of the people _you_ made me _kill_." Regina nodded, unamused.

"Ah I see, the usual." She muttered.

"All is well now so you can leave." Emma said coldly.

"I can help you ease those nightmares, we had a good solution for it in the past, do you remember?" Regina purred, gazing at Emma who shifted uncomfortably, images of Regina buried between her thighs invading her mind.

"I'd rather drink more blood." Emma spat. "Leave."

"Emma-"

"Now." She said firmly, glaring at Regina. The queen looked torn for a moment, before she disappeared, speeding from the room. Emma sighed, hunching over and staring at the floor. Her body felt numb, abused by emotions. It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina crashed back into her chambers, hurling a fireball as she went. She ripped at the clothes encasing her body, wishing to be free of any weight possible. The queen angrily paced up and down her chambers, ignoring the need for more sleep as she tried to regain control of her emotions.

Defeated, Regina slumped into her bed, frowning into the darkness as she tried to get comfortable. Her body ached to have Emma close once more. Their intimate embrace before had further fuelled the fire within her, heating her body all over. Her need for Emma was growing stronger by the second, overtaking the brunette's mind and soul.

Before, she enjoyed long, relaxing nights with her mind filled with happier times with Emma, unmarred by the hateful looks the present Emma gave her now. Regina yearned to look upon the princess and see the undying love in her eyes once more. Despite the love she held onto so tightly for Emma, it was easy to let herself be angry at the blonde for the way she had crushed Regina's heart.

Regina sighed into the darkness, thinking back to a fond memory between herself and Emma. She had been so fearful to reveal her magic to Emma, but yet despite the horrors they were facing at the time, the young girl had taken on the secret remarkably well. True, she had been shocked at first, but had easily adapted to and accepted Regina, with or without magic.

" _Regina it doesn't matter!" Emma had said for the hundredth time that day. "I don't care if you have magic or become on those bloodsuckers! I will always love you no matter what."_

" _Do you promise?" Regina had asked, her voice high and vulnerable. Emma had leant in and lovingly kissed her, wiping away all of her fears._

" _Of course."_

Regina could almost laugh at the irony. Emma had so easily accepted Regina, promising to love her no matter what. However her turning had put a far greater strain upon their relationship. Emma had tried greatly to work with Regina and keep their love together. But to Regina's dismay, the blonde had slowly pulled away, pursuing the life of a slayer, wishing to take out those who had caused her people harm.

No matter how badly things had ended between them, Regina did not regret her turning, nor the things she did with the power she had inherited when accepting death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The sun had long since sunk beneath hills, and the darkness of the night had enveloped the land as Regina walked lazily along the path towards Emma's village. It was dangerous to be out past sunset but the young woman could not wait till the next morning. It was Emma's twenty second birthday and Regina had been buzzing to give her gift to the blonde daredevil._

 _An olive hand slipped into the pocket of her coat, fingering over a ring nestled safely within the fabric. Regina had been desperate to finally make her dreams come true, starting with making her love for Emma permanent._

 _She slipped her eyes shut for a moment, envisioning the perfect life for herself and Emma. Regina would finally be free of her family, and no one would ever be able to stop her from being happy. Sighing dreamily, Regina kept on down the path, feet crunching against the leaves and twigs beneath her._

 _Regina suddenly stopped, looking down at her feet in confusion. The ground beneath her was entirely grass, no twigs were around her. Her blood ran cold as she slowly turned to look into the trees. Burning torches lined the path, but yet the shadows of the trees easily concealed anyone who didn't wish to be seen._

" _Who's there?" She called, fear lacing her silky voice._

" _It's not safe out here all on your own." Regina jumped at the voice behind her, spinning around to be face to face with a young man. She frowned, looking him over carefully. She had heard the descriptions of the vampires from the men from the village. They had spoken of their tormented appearance and lifeless eyes. They had all been made out to be animalistic killers, without soul or humanity._

" _I'm sorry I thought you were a vampire." Regina apologised, embarrassed by her mistake. The young man tilted his head, blue eyes narrowed at her in confusion._

" _What makes you think I'm not?" He asked politely._

" _I have heard about what they look like, how they act." Regina explained. "They're no more than savages, monsters."_

" _You speak of the Ulunn." He chuckled, seemingly amused by the brunette._

" _The what?"_

" _Ulunn, the savages." He explained simply. "They are vampires, or were. But they are too far gone in the transformation. They do not think, or love. They have lost themselves and are driven only by the desire to feed and kill."_

" _That sounds about right." Regina stared at the man before her, slowly putting two and two together. "You're one of them?"_

" _A vampire? Yes." He bowed deeply before her, dipping his head down. "My name is Jefferson."_

" _Are you going to kill me?" Regina asked fearfully, but Jefferson shook his head, long brown hair fall down over his eyes._

" _Unlike the Ulunn, I have a choice, am I still in touch with my humanity. I feed only when I need it, and I do not kill for fun. Those I feed from never remember I was there." Jefferson explained lightly._

" _Are you alive?"_

" _No, I am one with death." Regina's eyebrows rose at this._

" _You're immortal?" She said in awe and Jefferson nodded. "What is that like?"_

" _I am free. Nobody controls me, and nobody can stop me from living how I want. I am strong and powerful, nobody can hurt me." Regina listened to him speak, her heart thumping wildly as he spoke of his freedom. She wanted that, wanted to be free of everything that tied her down._

" _Are you unhappy? Can you no longer see your family?"_

" _I see my daughter whenever I wish, in time I shall turn her so that we can spend eternity together. This life is not a curse, it is a gift."_

" _Turn me." Regina whispered, not even thinking. Jefferson frowned, tilting his head at her._

" _You wish to join the night?"_

" _I wish to be free." She said boldly._

" _This life does not come without rules, are you willing to follow them?" He asked, stepping closer to her._

" _Yes." She breathed out, her heart pumping faster than ever._

" _Then it shall be done."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Screams filled Emma's room as she awoke once more, her attempts to sleep foiled by the horrors over her past, plaguing her rest. She curled into herself, shaking slightly as she tried to fight away the demons, desperate for rest.

Emma was unfazed by soft hands that gently cupped her face, not needing to open her eyes to see who had invaded her room once more. The smell of apples lingered in the air as Regina leant over Emma pulling them together and burying the blonde's face her in neck. Despite herself, Emma immediately felt the safety that radiated from their position. Powerful arms enveloped her, protecting her.

"Let me help you." Regina whispered, resting her nose against the top of Emma's head, breathing in her scent. The blonde didn't reply, merely nodding her head against Regina.

Purple smoke surrounded them, instantly transporting both women to the queen's chambers. Emma's body fell against soft bedsheets, cushioning her. Regina hovered over her, cupping her cheek so that their eyes would meet.

" _Focus on something happy darling."_ Her voice was soothing in Emma mind. They had done this before, hundreds of times. Nightmares had always been a common thing for the blonde, but Regina had expertly helped her through them.

Emma found it hard to hold onto her anger as Regina cradled her sweetly, running olive fingers through her hair. The faces of the past melted away at the brunette's touch, banishing the horrors and darkness.

" _I do not forgive you."_ Emma said coldly, not wishing to give Regina the wrong idea.

" _I don't care."_ She replied simply, never ceasing her soothing touches. _"Go back to sleep darling."_

The need for more sleep easily overtook Emma's mind as her eyes slipped shut, slumping against the brunette who held her impossibly close. After a while the blonde's breathing became deep and heavy, indicating she had left the conscious world. Regina manoeuvred them so that the covers rested upon them, creating a comforting warmth. Emma slipped down to rest against Regina's chest, hugging her close.

The queen smiled to herself and softly kissed Emma's head, closing her eyes to join the blonde in sleep.

"I love you." She whispered into the night, the princess unable to hear the pain in her voice.

 **A/N: Looks Regina accepted death with open arms but what was the cause of Emma's turning? Please review and tell me what you think, and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


	6. A Mother's Love

Hiding In The Dark

 _Italics:_ Telepathic conversations/Flashbacks

Chapter 6- A Mother's Love

Regina's eyes fluttered open, pupils expanding quickly as she blinked into the darkness. With a flick of her wrist the thick shutters of the balcony swung open, revealing the moon which glowed high in the sky. She looked at it for a moment, comforted by the stillness of the night.

Her attention was pulled away when a contented sigh slipped past pale lips. Chocolate orbs darkened at the sight of the slumbering princess, nestled against her side, one arm curled lazily around her stomach. Regina smiled at the sight, bringing a delicate hand down to brush away the endless strands of blonde hair covering Emma's face.

She stared lovingly down at the younger woman, running the pad of her thumb over her cheek. She looked so peaceful, her face devoid of the anger and hate created by being near Regina. It was heart breaking seeing her that way. When they were human Emma had always been the one coercing Regina into stupid things, getting her trouble. But she always right there to get her out again. The queen hadn't been shocked when she found herself falling for Emma. Her carefree nature had always attracted the brunette, the freedom she had was something Regina had craved desperately.

She had freedom now, she was in control. But yet Emma had lost her freedom, she was not the woman she once was. Regina felt guilty for forcing the princess to stay, but yet at the same time she didn't. Despite what the stubborn girl may believe, she was safer with Regina.

Regina eyes dropped to the hand resting on her shoulder and reached out to lace their fingers. She smiled when a soft glow emanated at her touch.

"True love." She muttered as the light slowly died.

A soft knock sounded at the chamber doors, shaking the queen from her blissful state. Grumpily she waved her hand, causing the doors to open inward, revealing the proud captain. Graham had proven far more useful than Regina could ever have predicted for a wolf. While his true loyalty did not belong to her, he followed orders like an obedient dog and never fought back.

"What?" She whispered, mindful of the still sleeping Emma. Graham looked at Emma, something briefly flashing in his face. Regina attempted to discern it but it was gone too fast.

"The scouts you left in Maine have returned." He said in a hushed voice. Regina nodded, her mind going back to the strange place she had found Emma.

"Send them to my throne room; I shall meet with them there." She commanded softly, her eyes flickering down to Emma, who grumbled in her sleep.

"Yes your majesty." He bowed out of the room, closing the doors behind him with a soft thump. Regina sighed, looking down at Emma, contemplating her next move.

" _Wake up darling."_ She cooed to Emma gently, squeezing her lightly.

" _Why?"_ The blonde grumbled back, her eyes still yet to open.

" _We have things to do."_ Regina replied and emerald eyes snapped open, narrowing up at her.

" _We?"_ Emma pulled away from her embrace, looking at her untrustingly.

" _I have meeting that I wish for you to join me in."_ Regina replied simply, concealing her disappointment as Emma shifted away.

" _What use am I?"_ The blonde asked, slipping off of the bed and waving her hands, white smoke engulfing her momentarily before she emerged fully dressed.

" _I believe you will be interested in the topic."_ Regina replied vaguely and Emma looked at her suspiciously.

" _Fine."_ She grumbled, crossing her arms. Regina smiled appreciatively as she too got out of bed, easily changing her outfit. Emma hovered by the door, waiting for the queen who waltzed over to her.

"Ready?" The blonde asked, her voice slightly softer than before.

"Absolutely."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked in silence down the hall, hands occasionally brushing as they went. Emma glanced at Regina every so often as they went. She felt conflicted with how to act around Regina. Despite everything, she was grateful to Regina for helping her sleep; something had not done in what felt like a very long time.

They arrived at the throne room, two guards hastily opening the doors to permit the queen. Inside Emma spotted the usual council members seated in their chairs around the edge of the chamber. Unlike the other day, no lords or ladies were in attendance. Regina led them to the dais where the thrones stood regally. Emma eyed her own throne nervously. It had been a very long time since she had attended any kind of meeting with Regina.

Regina flicked her wrist and the layer of dust that covered the throne vanished, and she gestured for Emma to sit down. The princess sank into her throne, watching as Regina did the same. People rushed around in front of them, clearly preparing for whatever was about to happen. Emma decided to take the time to thank the queen.

"Thanks." She said gruffly, the words tasting like acid. Regina turned to look at her, eyebrow raised in question. "For last night, I haven't slept like that in years."

"You're welcome." A bright smile appeared on the queen's face, briefly banishing Emma's anger as she stared yearningly at the smile. Perhaps they could truly try again, maybe even be happy.

Emma opened her mouth to speak once more, but stopped when Graham suddenly entered, two men following behind. The words died in her throat as she recognised the men as the ones who accompanied Regina to Maine. She glanced at the queen, but her attention was fixed on the men.

Graham came to a stop in front of them, bowing before presenting the men. Emma shifted nervously, glancing at Graham who seemed to share her fears.

"Speak." Regina commanded.

"We searched all across the area for sign of anything peculiar your majesty." One man said nervously. He was the shorter of the two, young, no more than a few years old by Emma's guess.

"And?" Regina asked impatiently.

"Nothing stood out that seemed amiss." Said the other. He was clearly older, perhaps a good ten to twenty years older than his partner.

"The only thing interesting was a human town, but we sensed no supernaturals there." Emma sighed in relief, the tension leaving her body immediately.

"But yet there is something there." Regina said slowly, turning to look at Emma. "What are you hiding among the humans Princess?"

"Nothing." Emma said calmly.

"No? The amount of relief you just felt would beg to differ." Regina pointed out, a dark gleam in her eye. Emma tensed, recognising the look.

"Unlike _you_ , am I concerned for the lives of the humans and would rather they weren't picked off by _thing one and two_ over there." Emma snapped, shooting a look at the two men.

"Yes well we're very different aren't we when it comes to caring for the humans." Regina snipped, turning back to the men. "Since the princess isn't hiding anything in the town, I want you to burn it down."

"No!" Emma sprung from her throne, fear pounding through her as she glared at Regina, who smirked.

"No?"

"Do not push me Regina." Emma growled, clenching her fists. The queen merely raised an eyebrow, unfazed.

"Tell me what you're hiding and this whole thing will go away." Regina said simply, crossing her legs and leaning back casually. Emma shook slightly as she fought with herself. This wasn't about her, she didn't care what Regina did to her, she would take the other woman's fury if it meant Henry was safe. She glanced at Graham, before looking back at Regina.

"There's nothing there." Emma gritted out and Regina shrugged.

"So be it." The brunette chirped, looking back at the two men. "Burn it to the ground."

"Regina" Emma warned.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but that isn't possible." All eyes suddenly snapped to the men as if they had sworn terribly at Regina. The queen leant forward, her body calm but her eyes blazing.

"And why not?" She asked the younger man who glanced nervously at Emma, seemingly more afraid of what she might do than Regina.

"It was destroyed when we got there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Emma grinned as she lay back against the blanket, resting her head in arm as she looked up at the sky. A satisfied moan filled the air as a food box was dropped back into a basket next to the blonde. She turned to see Henry licking his fingers, turning over a plastic toy in his hands._

" _Better?" She asked, smiling at him as he nodded eagerly._

" _Best birthday ever." He said happily. Emma sat up and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head affectionately. She had been surprised when the small boy had requested an evening picnic, made up of McDonald's and ice cream. She knew exactly where he got his insatiable appetite from._

" _Really? We haven't even gotten to the best part." He looked at her excitedly and Emma reached into the basket to retrieve a badly wrapped present. She offered it to Henry who was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Go on open it."_

 _He ripped off the paper, hurling it behind him as his small hands smoothed over the leather bound book in his lap, fingers tracing of the golden letters of the title._

" _Once Upon A Time." He whispered, opening it up to reveal colourful pictures of princes and princesses. "I love it!" He threw himself at Emma, hugging her tightly._

" _I thought you would." She held him close, loving every second of being with him._

" _What's it about?" He asked curiously, his childish voice making him so innocent._

" _All of your favourites, Kings and Queens, brave knights and dragons!" Emma raised her arms into the air like wings, flapping them._

" _Are you in it?" He asked hopefully._

" _I can be if you want, who do you want me to be?" He frowned for a moment, flicking through the pages._

" _Her!" He exclaimed, pointing at a knight in white and gold armour, kneeling before a dark looking queen._

" _A knight?" Emma asked, smiling at his enthusiasm._

" _Ah huh."_

" _Well I guess every Prince needs a knight to protect him huh?" She teased, poking his sides playfully. He giggled, pushing her away._

" _I don't need protecting; I am eight now, big and strong!" He pouted._

" _Yes of course."_

" _Is this one my mum?" Asked Henry, his voice suddenly very quiet. Emma looked to where he pointed, frowning at the queen. She glanced over at the description, almost laughing out loud at the name, the Evil Queen. She looked back up at him, big doe like eyes staring at her. They had only ever discussed Regina once, during which Emma had explained that he had another mother instead of a father and had promptly dropped the subject._

" _They seem a lot alike." Emma muttered, making Henry frown. He looked back at the picture, reading the words on the page._

" _Evil?" Emma sighed, unsure of how to go about explaining Regina to him._

" _Henry, your mother, she…" The blonde trailed off, finding it hard to find the right words. "She isn't a good person, not anymore."_

" _Why not?"_

" _When a lot of bad things happen to a person it can become too much and they become bad themselves. And sadly, your mother, Regina, had a difficult life. A lot of people hurt her and she couldn't take it anymore." Emma explained gently. "She went down a dark path and I lost her."_

" _Where is she now?" Big doe eyes stared at Emma, traces of hope for Regina dancing within them._

" _I don't know kid, somewhere out there." She gestured towards the distance._

" _Can she come back?"_

" _Maybe, I don't know… I hope so." Emma replied honestly, cupping her son's cheek gently, brushing away a tear._

" _Am I going to be evil too?" He croaked out._

" _Henry look at me." Emma said gently, turning his face to see hers. "There is no such thing as good people and bad people; we are all both good and bad. But it's a choice; you choose what kind of person you want to be."_

" _Really?"_

" _Sometimes people get that choice taken away from them, but no matter what, evil isn't born it's made." She concluded._

" _I can still be good even though she's bad." He summarised and Emma nodded._

" _She wasn't always bad though. There was a time when she was very good, one of lightest and best people I knew. It's why I love her so much Henry, because of that person she used to be."_

" _I love her too." He mumbled, burying his face in Emma's neck who smiled. "And I love you."_

" _I love you too kid." Emma whispered, holding him close. "Forever and always."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me it's not true!" Emma yelled, terror overcoming her as she thought of Henry.

"I can't." The man spluttered, flailing in her hand. The blonde dropped him down, turning in a full circle as she tried to hold herself together.

"I have to go to Maine." Emma whispered looking over at Regina who had yet to leave her throne. She watched Emma, her expression concerned.

"You aren't leav-"

"I HAVE TO GO!" The princess screamed, suddenly right in front of Regina who reached out to her.

"Emma calm down." She said gently but Emma batted her hands away.

"Let me go and I have to find-" She stopped abruptly and chocolate eyes narrowed.

"Who? Find who?"

"Please just let me go." Emma begged, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Only if you tell who is in that town." Regina said firmly. The blonde growled in frustration, turning away from Regina. She caught Graham's eye, who nodded at her.

"You'll let me go if I tell you?" Emma asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Swear it."

"I swear I will let you go." Regina said clearly, maintaining eye contact with Emma.

"Our son."

 **A/N: Is Henry still alive? Please review and tell me what you think! Till next time Kids.**


	7. It's A Long Way Back

Hiding In The Dark

Chapter 7- It's A Long Way Back

" _Our son."_

Emma wasn't entirely sure why she still stood in the throne room. She could leave, she should leave. The look upon Regina's face was enough to make anyone want to leave, but yet her feet were glued to the ground as she stared back at the queen. Waves of Regina's emotions crashed upon Emma, colliding with her own. Emma almost flinched at the anger and betrayal she felt coming from Regina, forcing the guilt within her to grow painfully.

"What?" Regina whispered, her eyes burning into Emma's own. The blonde hesitated for a moment, wondering if she could change her answer and escape the inevitable explosion that was coming. Taking a deep breath, Emma slowly repeated herself.

"Our son, Regina." The queen sat back in her throne, her brow furrowed together as if she were calculating something. Emma tried to decipher the other woman's emotions, hoping they would clue her into Regina thought pattern.

The ground beneath suddenly violently shook, knocking Emma off balance. Tendrils of dark magic erupted from the stone, seizing the blonde as she struggled to get away. Emma's own magic attempted to fight back, light energy lashing out at the tendrils but her efforts proved futile.

"Let me go!" Emma yelled, forcing her voice to sound confident rather than show the fear she felt.

"Our son lives, despite the fact _you_ clearly stated he did not and _you_ have the _audacity_ to demand something from _ME!?_ " Regina screeched, rising from her throne, dark magic emanating off of her threateningly. She stormed towards the restrained blonde, grabbing Emma's face so that their eyes would meet. "How could you lie about this?! He my son! My blood and you tell me he does not live?!"

"I was protecting him!" Emma yelled back, trying to jerk her face from Regina's grasp, but the elder woman merely held on tighter, manicured nails biting into pale skin.

"He is my son; no harm would ever come to him!" Regina snapped, fisting the front of Emma's shirt with her free hand.

"I feared history would repeat it's self should you be allowed around another of our children!" The blonde snarled, jabbing where she knew it would hurt the other woman. Regina's grip loosened briefly at Emma's words, pain evident upon her face. It quickly washed away, as an emotionless mask slipped so easily upon the queen's face.

"You do not have the right to keep me from my son." Regina spoke evenly now, though rage stilled boiled within her.

"Nor do you have the right to keep me from him either, but yet I still was still forced to watch him grow from afar because of you!" She growled back, successfully freeing her face from Regina's possessive hold.

"Something you wouldn't have had to have done had you not run in the first place Princess." Regina sighed, her tone yet to retain any warmth.

"You know for a second there I truly thought we could actually begin to work things out, to be happy." Emma said quietly, her voice full pain she hadn't let herself feel. "But as soon as I saw a glimpse of light it was overshadowed by darkness in the form you so easily preparing to burn down an entire town when you didn't get your way."

"And if I hadn't you could have happily continued letting me believe Henry was dead." Regina shot back. "Despite your best efforts, you're not the only victim here."

"You're right I am not a victim and neither are you! _Henry_ is the victim here and he truly might be dead now." Emma struggled against the bonds once more. "You must let me go to him!"

"If he is dead you would have felt it." The queen pointed out but Emma shook her head.

"I would have, if he were a vampire."

"You did not turn him? How could be so foolish as to no?"

"I would not do to him what you did to me! I would steal his choice to live and die, no matter who he is." Emma yelled back, outraged.

"You would rather watch him grow old and die while you remain the same?" Regina appeared truly baffled at Emma.

"Yes." Silence fell all around as the two women stared at one another. "You swore to let me go him, now keep your word."

"My word…" Regina repeated quietly, her voice coming out small.

"Please." Emma begged, fighting the bonds once more.

"You may go," Regina waved her hand, releasing Emma who dropped to the floor none to gracefully.

"Thank you."

"But I am coming with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Mills estate lurked on the outskirts of the village, about three miles from the Nolan Farm. The huge mansion had been built in the area not long after the settlers came to America seeking a new life. One of the lords from Europe had come with his family to America and had bought up much of the land, investing greatly in the village that would grow nearby. His son had married a young woman from the village, and had inherited the estate when his father died. The new lord Mills had had two daughter, the eldest was mysterious, becoming more of myth to the locals as little had ever been seen of her. After lord Mills died unexpectedly, it was said his wife and eldest daughter had disappeared; no knowledge of where they went existed. The estate had been left to youngest girl, who had only been of twenty years when her father passed. Though times had been tough, the land still thrived under her management._

 _Emma had come to work on estate when she was in need of some independence from her family. The second she had set eyes on Regina Mills had been the second her life changed forever. It was not long before the estate became a home rather than a work place._

 _However, as Emma walked along the path up towards the huge mansion she could not help but think the grounds had seen far better days. She had not heard from Regina in a week, and had been denied access to the estate several times. After successfully sneaking in, Emma had begun to grow more apprehensive of what she would discover upon arrival at the mansion._

 _She stood before the heavy double doors, one of the only two entrances to the huge house. Reaching up with shaking hands, she banged upon on the knocker, the sound echoing within. To her surprise, the door swung open, though no one stood behind it to greet her. Emma glanced behind her, eyes darting up at the moon in the sky before returning to gaze into the darkened mansion._

 _She had wished to come during the day, but the immense amount of training she had been under had eaten away at her day. Not long after her village's first encounter with the vampires, Emma had joined a group who had begun training to fight against the nightwalkers. Her determination to protect the ones she loved had been her priority for some time, creating a great deal of guilt within her for being away from Regina for so long._

 _Cautiously, she stepped into the silent house, her footsteps echoing on the marble floor. She peered around, emerald eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness._

" _Regina?" She called out, listening for any sounds of life. She yelped in surprise when the door slammed shut behind her, stealing away all of the little light within the grand foyer._

 _Emma stood alone in the pitch black, spinning on the spot, hoping to be able to see something._

" _Regina!" She called out once more, panic over taking her as she stumbled. The blonde screamed loudly when hands suddenly grabbed her, strong arms wrapping around her body and pulling her against another's._

" _I'm here." Regina voice purred into her ear, kissing it lightly._

" _Regina." Emma breathed out, her heart banging against her chest. Whenever she was scared Regina would always hold her like this, banishing the fear from her completely. However, unlike before the embrace did not ease the uneasiness within the younger blonde. Instead her body screamed at her to get away from the other woman._

" _It's been a while darling, I've missed you." Regina's voice was like silk, soothing and slow. Lips descended upon her neck, swiftly traveling upon and lingering upon her pulse point, sucking it. A breathy moan escaped Emma lips at the attention, but her mind still screamed danger._

 _Despite her desires, Emma pulled herself away from the familiar body, turning in hopes to see the beautiful face of the brunette. She frowned into the darkness, unable to see the eyes she desperately craved._

" _It's dark." The blonde muttered and a deep chuckle followed her words._

" _Of course it is… I've sort of stopped noticing." Light suddenly erupted all around them as candles burst into life, bathing them in a soft glow. Shadows still lingered all around them, falling upon herself and Regina. Emerald eyes took in the other woman. While darkness still hid parts of her face, chocolate eyes stood out clearly, full of love and hunger. She tilted her head, examining the enchanting pools. She had seen a look of hunger within Regina's eyes for her, a hunger for her body and touch, but yet this hunger looked as though she wished rather to eat Emma instead of love her._

" _Where have you been Regina?" Emma asked, stepping back slightly from the other woman. Regina instantly followed her movements, as if she were a magnet connected to Emma._

" _Here." She said huskily, her eyes raking over Emma._

" _It's been a week; I have heard nothing of you." Regina stopped in her pursuit, a look of guilt ghosting over her face. "Every time I tried to visit I was sent away."_

" _I know, I'm honestly sorry about that." The brunette mumbled, ducking her head down to rest in the crook of Emma's neck. Arms wrapped around her once more, holding their bodies close together._

" _You look… different." Emma said gently, peering down at the exposed skin revealed by Regina lose dress. Her normally sun kissed olive skin appeared paler, as if she had not seen the sun in a long time. "Are you ill?"_

" _No." Regina shook her head, hair brushing against Emma's chin. "I'm so much more."_

" _What?" Emma attempted to pull back again but collided with a wall. Regina pushed into her, their bodies moulding together so easily._

" _I'm a vampire, Emma." There was a long pause, the words seemed to hang in the air, Emma's mind unable to process them._

" _I don't understand." The blonde mumbled, slowly trying to move from the embrace but Regina held on tighter, nuzzling her face close to Emma's throat. "I've seen the vampires, they're animals, vicious and-"_

" _We're not all the same." Regina said gently, her hands ghosting up and down Emma's sides soothingly. "The nightwalkers, they're called known as the Ulunn."_

" _Ulunn?"_

" _They're mutated vampires, they have no conscious, no soul, they aren't able to love or identify the people they once knew. They are animals, predators, they're only purpose is to feed or kill." Emma let her head fall back against the wall, processing Regina's words._

" _And you?"_

" _I am one with death, I am free." Emma shook her head, feeling overwhelmed. She tried to pull away but was forcefully held against the wall. Regina was stronger, her hold on Emma was impossible to break. "Don't run."_

" _Why has this happened?" Regina pulled back slightly to look at Emma, her face crumbling at the fear in Emma's face._

" _I chose this Emma." The brunette whispered, cupping Emma's cheek. "But I am no threat to you darling."_

" _Our friends are dead because of vampires, countless good people lost and you choose this?" The blonde gawked, bewildered by the Regina._

" _No one can ever hold me back again, don't you see? I am free of the chains from my human life." Regina expressed joyfully but Emma's heart merely sank._

" _Was I a chain?" She asked timidly._

" _No! Of course not darling." Regina gushed, cupping Emma cheek and wiping away a lone tear that had broken free. "Now you and I can be together, without any limits."_

" _Even though you're one of them?"_

" _I am still the woman you fell in love with, it's still me." Regina pushed into Emma once more, her hands returning to her body, gliding across it._

" _Really?" Emma's heart seemed to cry in her chest, fearful that the woman she loved was no longer there. Regina reached done and grasped Emma's wrist and brought her hand up to the swan that still dangled around an olive neck._

" _I'm still yours." The brunette's voice was barely a whisper, her lips hovering before Emma's, waiting patiently to claim their prize._

" _Regina." Emma moaned as plump lips descended upon her own, claiming her once more. Emma pulled Regina impossibly close, letting her lips fall apart to welcome the older woman's skilled tongue in, moaning quietly._

 _Regina's hands slinked down her sides, ghosting over the curve of her hips and moving to grasp the backs of her thighs, lifting Emma up against the wall. Instinctively the blonde's legs wrapped around Regina's small waist, locking them together._

 _Their lips never parted, the kiss only growing more heated as Regina plundered the girl's mouth, seeking out the pleasure she craved. Emma squeaked softly when she felt the support of the wall disappear. She pulled back to see what was happening only to be dropped down upon a soft mattress. Emma glanced around a little dazed, recognised the interior of Regina's bedroom._

" _How?" She began to ask, but Regina shook her head, leaning down to claim her lips once more. Their fingers entwined together and the brunette guided Emma's hands to rest above her head, not letting the joined hands to break._

 _Emma bucked her hips up, the desire to be touched becoming almost too much to bear. She smiled against her lips, releasing one of Emma's hands and trailing her own down the blonde's body, resting it lightly upon her breast._

" _I love you." Regina purred, squeezing Emma's breast._

" _I love you too." Emma moaned back. Without another word, Regina ripped open the simple shirt covering the blonde's body, revealing the heaving breast beneath. Talented fingers moved down to roll a semi hard nipple between its tips, a smug smile gracing Regina's lips as Emma moaned loudly._

" _Do you want more?" The brunette husked into Emma's ear, sucking on it. The blonde merely moaned in response, bucking her hips up. Regina moved to kiss Emma once more, letting her hand sink beneath parted thighs, cupping her sex possessively. In a fluid motion the blonde's trousers were also ripped away, leaving her completely bare before Regina._

" _Inside." The blonde panted out, rolling her hips up into Regina's hand. Regina ceased all teasing and plunged two fingers inside Emma, a guttural moan leaving her throat as the fingers curled inside her, hitting her sensitive spot. A nimble thumb circled around her straining bundle of nerves, drawing tight rotations around it._

 _Muscles tightened as heat built higher and higher within Emma, her body getting closer to the edge every time Regina's fingers sank inside her, curling up and pulling out. With a loud cry Emma tumbled over the edge, her orgasm over taking her with wave after wave of pleasure._

 _Regina shifted to straddle Emma, looming over the blonde as she came down from her high. Emerald eyes lazily blinked open, peering up at the smiling brunette above._

" _Hey." Emma said tiredly._

" _Hi." Regina purred back, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss._

" _It's a while since we've done that." Emma sat up, letting Regina slip back to sit in her lap, legs wrapping tightly around the blonde's waist. "Regina what going to happen now?"_

" _Shhh." A finger pressed against Emma's lips, silencing her. "Don't talk about that right now, just love me, okay?"_

" _Okay."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma leant against the balcony, her eyes roaming over the land before her. Thin clouds covered the moon, but she could still make the outline of the hills around her. She tilted her head slightly, the sound of footsteps hitting her ears. Emma huffed as the doors to the chamber opened and the queen entered. The smell of apples immediately filled the air as Regina slunk towards the blonde, who continued to look out at the view unfazed by the intruder.

"Your reflexes are none existent darling." Regina muttered, coming to stand next to Emma.

"I know it's you." She replied, glancing at the brunette. Emerald eyes lingered longer than she intended, taken aback by the sadness in Regina's face. Guilt returned to Emma as she remembered earlier that evening. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Regina didn't look at her.

"Lying." Chocolate eyes widened slightly, but the rest of the queen remained the same.

"Really?" Emma huffed at Regina disbelief.

"Yeah." She muttered. "I shouldn't have lied about Henry. Despite everything, you didn't deserve that pain… no one does." Emma looked out at the view once more before continuing.

"Thank you." A soft hand reached across to take Emma's, squeezing It before letting go. The blonde couldn't help the saddened feeling at the loss of contact. "Does he know about me?"

"Yes." Regina smiled. "But he knows the truth of what kind of a person you are."

"Oh." The smile slowly faded from Regina's face and Emma caved, disliking the negative emotion the look caused within her.

"He knows you were good once though." The princess mumbled, her voice barely audible, but Regina heard her. "I told him you _were_ once the lightest person I knew… It's why I love you."

"Love?" Regina turned fully to look at Emma who sighed.

"Loved." They both knew she was lying but Regina did not push it any further, the smile on her face returning.

"What does he look like?" Regina asked, changing the topic.

"You."

 **A/N: They're coming together, slowly but surely it's happening. Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! If you guys want to follow me on Tumblr, my names singing-it-loud, through there you can get info on my fanfictions and you can talk freely with me! I'm happy to answers any questions regarding the fanfiction or just life in general. I'm openly gay and love providing support to anyone who requires it! Till next time Kids.**


	8. A Terrible Something

Hiding In The Dark

Chapter 8- A Terrible Something

The moon hung at the peak of the sky as a large group appeared atop a hill, overlooking a small town beneath before them. Smoke still gently rose into the sky from the remains of the charred town. Buildings lay in crumpled ruins, the flames had eaten away at the stone and wood keeping them up, breaking away their support to send them crashing down. No life stirred in the graveyard that was once a town.

Shadowed by the night, a member of the group broke away, charging towards the ruins, tripping and sliding in their haste to reach what was left. Emma skidded to a halt as she took in the carnage before her. The grass was blackened beneath her feet as entered the ghost town. Her fingers brushed over a cheery welcome sign, the letters missing.

"Storybrooke." She muttered, glancing around her. The soft patter of feet alerted her to the others catching up and the blonde turned, surveying the nervous group of vampires, led by Regina. "Search for survivors." She commanded, watching the group disbanded, slinking off. Graham approached her cautiously, his posture alert.

"What did this?" He asked, glancing back at Regina who was conversing with one of her followers, eyes trained on Emma. Graham jutted his head in the queen's direction, asking a silent question.

"It wasn't her." Emma muttered, her voice low. "Look for tracks."

"Got it." Graham dropped down to his knees, his body instantly changing. Brown fur erupted from his skin, replacing his clothes. He darted away from Emma, nose to the ground as he searched for a lead.

Emma looked back over at Regina, who now stood alone, her attention captured by the chaos around her, the look upon her face expressionless. The blonde turned away, letting her feet move towards what was once a busy diner. Ruby had worked in the diner alongside her ancient grandmother. Emma was very grateful to the old woman, Granny, as she had aided her in a desperate time of need and cared for her son like he was her own.

The ground crunched beneath her as stepped through the half collapsed door, eyes roaming around the blackened room. Regina slowly followed behind, keeping her distance from the tormented blonde.

Emma gasped softy, rushing to her knees and digging through a pile of broken wood, ripping it away to discover a large book underneath.

"Emma?" Regina asked softly, hovering over her. Emma pulled back, the leather bound book in her lap. Tears threatened to spill as she ran her fingers over the cover.

"Henry's book." She whispered, letting herself be pulled into a comforting embrace by the brunette. Regina cradled Emma's head as she wept softly, holding the book close. The queen squeezed her eyes shut, determined to remain strong.

Emma took in some shaky breaths, comforted by Regina's hold. Movement caught both women's attention and they turned to see Graham at the doorway.

"We found something." He panted, gesturing for them to follow him. Glancing at one another briefly both women followed after the wolf, who led them through the remains of the town, and stopped near the outskirts near the forest. Emma frowned, unsure of what she was supposed to be seeing.

"Over here." Called Graham and Emma darted towards him, Regina hot on her tail. By his feet lay another mangled welcome sign, but instead of the name of the town upon it, a red painted symbol over shadowed the other words.

"The Ulunn." Emma muttered, kicking the sign back into the ground.

"They did this? Why?" Regina asked, looking to Emma for answers but the blonde's attention has been caught by something else. Kneeling down, she clawed through the mud, her eyes trained on the faint glint of metal.

"Oh my god." She muttered, snatching at a small key chain. She turned it over in her hands, emerald eyes welling up once more as they recognised the swan stamped into the metal. "Baelfire."

"Baelfire?" Regina frowned, eyeing the trinket.

"He was here." Emma clambered to her feet, pocketing the key chain and looking towards the woods. Footprints led off into the trees, there must have been over a dozen of them at least. Emma peered at the ground, noticing odd looking marks. "People were dragged away, prisoners."

"Do you think-"

"Henry." The blonde darted down once more, snatching at a scarf caught in a bush. "This belonged to him."

"We found someone!" A voice called out from in the trees and the trio quickly set off in search of the speaker. Several vampires crowded around a human lying huddled on the floor, their body looked broken. Emma pushed through the crowd, growling at them to move. She gasped when her eyes fell on a familiar face.

"Granny." She whispered, kneeling beside her. The old woman barley opened one eyes, her body shaking.

"Emma." She croaked, reaching to her.

"Hey I'm here, I'm gunna heal you." Emma reassured gently but Granny clawed desperately at her arm.

"They took the boy."

"Henry?" Granny nodded, the movement clearly causing great pain.

"Ruby and your friend also." Emma tried propping her head up, hoping to ease the old woman.

"Granny!" Graham yelled, pushing through the crowd also falling beside the trembling woman. "Oh god."

"Save them." She whispered before going limp in Emma arms.

"No no no, Granny? Granny!" The blonde called, shaking the old woman.

"No." Graham cried. "Heal her!" A soft glow emanated from Emma's hands but nothing happened.

"It's too late, she's already gone." Regina pointed out.

"She is only a human." Muttered Robin, who lurked in the crowd. Emma sprung up, grabbing him roughly by the hair, pulling harshly.

"I have spared your life twice now and yet you still push me! Is death what you truly wish for?!" Emma spat, yanking his head back causing him to cry out in pain.

"Emma that's enough." Regina spoke calmly though it was clear she wasn't to be argued with. Reluctantly, Emma let go of Robin, moving back to stand next to Regina once more. The queen lazily reached out to cup the back of Emma's neck, her thumb running across the scar on her neck. "You can mourn later darling, but right now we need to find somewhere to rest for the day."

"There's a bunker not far from here." The princess said hoarsely, her eyes slipping shut at Regina soothing touch. She did not wish to look upon Granny's body any longer.

"We shall rest there. Did you find any other survivors?" The various vampires shook their heads in unison. "Very well, bring any of the remaining bodies you find back to the bunker, make sure they're in good condition."

"Regina no!" Emma protested.

"Hush." Regina muttered, pulling Emma close to her body, burying her head against an olive neck. "The princess and I shall meet you at the bunker."

Without another word the two women disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving the group alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two long years had passed since the dawning of the vampires in America and much had changed. After the first great attack on the humans, an elite group began training to defend the people from the horrors created by the Ulunn. No friendship existed between the humans and vampires, but a shared fear of the Ulunn often united them in desperate times._

 _As the population of vampires grew, a leader was selected to control them in hopes some peace could be gained from this. However as time wore on peace proved harder and harder to maintain._

 _Rain beat down heavily upon Emma, as she surveyed the dark woods, a large sword resting in her hands. While guns were effective, the young blonde had found it far easier to cut her enemies down up close rather than struggling from far away. Neal disagreed with her choice of weapon, his love of new and better things over ruling practically and effectiveness._

" _By the time you can kill one with that thing it could already be dead if you used a gun." Neal pointed out, sitting down next to his soaking wet sister._

" _By the time you've loaded and aimed it, one of them is on top of you." Emma shot back and Neal put his hands up in defeat._

" _Alright fine, keep your medieval weapons." He ran his finger along the brim of his hat, flicking away the dripping water. "Have you heard from Regina?"_

" _You mean the Queen?" Emma correctly bitterly, turning the sword over in her hands, looking at her own sour expression in the metal._

" _That still sounds weird to say." He muttered, glancing at Emma nervously who stabbed the sword back into the ground._

" _Tell me about it." She grumbled back. "And yeah I have, I got a letter earlier today."_

" _And?"_

" _Same as usual, she wants me to come up to the mansion and play happy families with her and all the other vampires while we pretend like she isn't a killer."_

" _Emma-"_

" _I know she isn't really but what's stopping her from crossing that line?" Emma asked thoughtfully, her mind as always wandering to the enchanting brunette._

 _At first things had been okay, she and Regina had been as happy as predicted. But as time wore on she became more power hungry and more involved in the vampire community. Emma had tried to remain close and live the life Regina wanted. However as the Ulunn grew more dangerous, Emma had pulled away to protect her people. The guilt was heavy upon her, but the blonde forced herself through it, knowing her choices were right the ones even if they weren't the easiest._

 _Regina wrote daily to her, the letter ranging from sweet, caring to pain filled, upset ones at the distance between them. The love between them still existed and was a strong as the day they met but yet life still drove a stake like wedge between them._

" _She said she's coming tonight." Emma muttered and Neal looked shocked._

" _Really why?"_

" _She wants to be more involved with fighting against the Ulunn; she thinks her added numbers will tip the scale against the wave coming tonight." Emma glanced back at the apprehensive men all lining the wall created around the village. They all stood poised and ready, some were older, more experienced while other were still merely children, forced out here by their parents. Emma scoffed at them, turning back to watch the trees._

" _Look." Neal pointed between the trees. Though it was dark, it was clear something was moving. Emma listened for the tell-tale sounds of the Ulunn. Sure enough a screech sounded in the woods, making everyone jump and scramble around._

" _INTO POSITIONS!" Emma yelled, clambering to her feet as Ulunn began streaming out of the trees._

" _CHARGE!" Neal yelled, letting off his gun, taking out a large nightwalker which sprang at him._

 _Emma hurled herself at the oncoming wave, swing madly as she crashed into a group of them. Without thinking, she sunk the sword into one of their necks, ripping the head clean off. Pulling back she easily swung the sword around, taking out another two behind her before crashing into another, tackling it to the ground. It snarled and snapped at her, fangs protruding from its mouth. Emma brought the hilt of her sword down hard on its face, it body jarring unnaturally at the contact._

" _Emma!" She looked up seeing David being overwhelmed by several Ulunn at once. She charged forward, jumping upon the back of one, pulling it down before leaping onto another. It fell heavily to the ground, Emma's sword sinking easily into it's neck. David whacked one in the face with his gun, a satisfying crunch following the hit._

 _Emma chanced a glance around, her heart sinking as she saw more humans lying dead upon the floor rather than Ulunn. Panic began to stir in her as there was no sign of Regina and her reinforcements. Frantically, Emma jumped up, slashing and cutting at everything in her path._

 _A pained scream sounded somewhere near her right, and the blonde's head whipped around looking for the source. To her horror, emerald eyes fell upon Neal flailing on the floor, a Ulunn sinking it's teeth into his neck._

" _NOOO!" Emma cried, running to his aid. However, caught off guard, a large Ulunn swopped down on her, knocking her to the ground. The sword clattered away, falling several feet away from her. The Ulunn loomed over her, his face blooded and dirty, eyes popping with a mixture of hunger and crazy. Emma scrambled away from him, but her grabbed her fiercely around the neck, his grip far stronger than her own. More of Neal's screams filled the air and to Emma's despair two Ulunn began dragging him off into the trees, his body looked limp and broken though he still cried out in pain. She saw several others being carried away, a small girl among them, desperately fighting to get away._

 _The Ulunn above her crouched down, his teeth bared, blood dripping from them. He raised his hand, elongated nails gleaming wickedly as they came down upon Emma, ripping open her chest. She wailed in agony, tears streaming from her eyes as she lay helpless before the predator above. The blonde stared into his eyes, a look of unadulterated hunger within the murky pools as he looked at the blood streaming from his chest._

 _Suddenly, his body jerked away, lifting into the air, dangling there briefly before falling back down limp and lifeless. Emma peered up to see Regina rushing towards her, swiftly picking her up. The vampire easily lifted her, turning back to look around at the carnage. Emma too looked, seeing various vampires darting around, taking out the remaining Ulunn that had stayed to try and feed. To her relief, Emma saw David struggling to his feet, a deep gash on his arms was bleeding but the rest of him remained unharmed._

 _Emma pushed away from Regina, practically jumping from her arms and rushing to her father's aid, ignoring her own injuries._

" _Emma!" Regina snapped, following the injured blonde._

" _Not now." She hissed back, reaching David. "Are you okay?"_

" _I'll live." He muttered, glancing down at her chest but she waved him off._

" _They took Neal." Emma whispered fearfully, glancing at Regina out of the corner of her eye._

" _Oh god." He muttered, his head turning around as if hoping to spot Neal. "We have to go after him."_

" _Yes!"_

" _No!" Both Nolan's turned to look at Regina who stalked towards them. "That is a foolish idea that will get you killed."_

" _I'm not leaving him to die!" Emma yelled back trying to sound confident but swayed slightly at the sudden pain in her chest._

" _We need to get you cleaned up." Before she could protest, Regina had picked her up once more and darted away from the frontline._

 _They arrived instantly in Emma's small cabin, one she had bought in the village to be closer to the action. Regina set her down on the bed and peeled back her ruined leathers, examining the wound. Emma whined pitifully when Regina prodded the cuts._

" _These aren't deep, I can easily heal them." She muttered, though she did instantly begin to heal. Her eyes remained glued to the glistening blood pooling on Emma's chest, the smell intoxicating to the vampire._

" _It hurts." Emma mumbled, tilting her head up to see Regina. Emerald eyes widened when she saw the look on Regina's face, hunger darkening chocolate orbs._

" _Emma…" She whispered, her face hovering above the wound._

" _Fine." The blonde huffed out, wincing when Regina's tongue was instantly upon her marred skin, lapping at the slowly drying blood. Her eyes slipped shut as Regina greedily drank the blood upon her skin, a deep purr emanating from the brunette's throat as she did._

 _Eventually, Regina pulled back, blood smeared on her face as she grinned at Emma who looked down at her clean chest. Swiftly, delicate hands moved across the wound, magic rippled around the wound as it knitted back together, no trace of it ever being there left behind._

" _Regina we need to talk."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smoke disappeared, revealing the two women still locked in an intimate embrace. Emma clutched Regina as grief for Granny crashed over her and she cried once more, her tears spilling out onto Regina's neck as the older woman held her there, mumbling soothing thing to her.

Regina led the blonde through the bunker, peering around for a private area. It appeared to be some kind of bomb shelter, perhaps once created for the town back during the war. It wasn't very large, small cupboard like bedrooms jutted off from the main area. Regina guided them to the end room which appeared to be the largest. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Chocolate orbs roamed around, delighted to discover a small double bed and an even small seating area off the side. A tiny fire place sat snug in the wall which Regina instantly lit, steering Emma towards it and sitting her down on the small sofa. Emma leant back against the hard sofa, Regina's warm body pressed against her.

"This is so fucked up." Emma grumbled, staring at the fire.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked gently, brushing away blonde strands to better seeing Emma's face.

"Why would the Ulunn take Henry? What purpose is he to them? Ruby and Bae also, it makes no sense." Emma muttered, leaning into the hands gently caressing her face.

"What was he like? Henry?" Regina asked softly, her hands growing bolder in its affection towards Emma.

"He was your average eight year old, smart and curious, always looking for adventure." A small smile tugged at Emma's lips at the mention of Henry. "That's what he always said when I went away, that I was going on another adventure."

"Were you?"

"Most of the time yes." Emma shrugged, looking at Regina who smiled at her.

"Where did you go?" The blonde thought for a moment, thinking back to many places she and Bae had travelled to during the many "adventures".

"Anywhere I guess, we never really had a destination." Regina nodded, her hand slipping down to cup Emma's neck, the pad of her thumb brushing along her jaw. "We found ourselves back home a couple of times."

"Really? I haven't been back in years." Regina mumbled and Emma smiled.

"Don't, it's nothing like it once was." There was a pause before the blonde spoke again. "Our pool is still there though."

"After all these years?"

"Yep, looks exactly the same, like no time has passed. The markings we left on the rocks are a little faded now though."

"Well they are over a hundred years old now since we put them there the day found the pool… The day we shared our first kiss." Regina's voice trailed off.

"I think about that day a lot." Emma admitted quietly.

"Me too." They stared at one another for a long while.

Emma couldn't look away from the enchanting chocolate pools; they seemed to be getting closer to her every second until plump lips suddenly capture her own.

They kissed.

 **A/N: Kissed! WHAT! OMG! What happens next! What could the Ulunn have in store for Henry and the others?! They're mindless killers right…? How could they have other intentions? Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


	9. Steady As She Goes

Hiding In The Dark

Chapter 9- Steady As She Goes

 _They kissed._

Emma sat frozen in place, Regina's warm lips upon hers, while delicate hands pulled at her waist, coaxing her body closer. She didn't move, not at first, her mind ran into over drive as her heart thrummed against it's cage, desperately trying to reach out to the brunette before her.

She gave in, letting the heart have it's way. Slowly, pale lips moved against Regina's, timid and unsure as if it were her first time. Regina sensed Emma's confliction and pulled back, eyes curiously searching emerald pools for answers.

Emma still sat frozen, staring at Regina as her body was overcome with painful want for the older woman. It was as if hundreds of years were washing away, all the hate and anger seemed to vanish. She felt briefly alive again, like her heart was truly beating in her chest.

It was intoxicating.

Regina watched Emma closely, feeling her emotion, reading each one. Cautiously, she leant forward again, brushing red lips against pale ones. Emma grabbed onto the feeling, letting it consume her, banishing her hate and pain. She kissed back, her movements bolder this time. She felt Regina smile against her lips.

Then it faded. The life left Emma once more and she was returned to the real her. She jerked back from Regina, not missing the hurt look on her face as the blonde shifted back slightly, breaking their contact.

"I'm sorry." Regina muttered, looking away from Emma. "I couldn't help myself."

"No it's okay… It felt good." Emma confessed and the brunette perked up immediately.

"Really?" Regina moved closer to her but didn't touch, hands hovered unsure in the air.

"Yes." The queen smiled and tilted her head down, resting it against Emma's. "But-"

"No but, let me just have this, please?" Regina whispered, her voice sounding fragile. "I know you're hurt and angry and hate me, but I will always love you, so please let me just pretend we're okay, at least for a moment?"

"Okay." Was all Emma could manage as she slipped her eyes shut, not moving her head away from Regina's. She wasn't ready, neither of them truly were. A gaping hole stood between them and the happiness that once existed. She felt closer though, as if her fingers were brushing against what she wanted, but couldn't fully grab it… Not yet.

"How long have you been having nightmares?" Regina asked, pulling back to see Emma's face scrunch up in thought.

"A few months now I think, they come and go."

"What do you see in them?" Emma let out a pent up breath, leaning back against the sofa, thinking back to the most recent nightmare.

"The people I've killed, I see their faces… feel their pain. I can't help them, I try but they just ignore more, always chanting the same things over and over."

"What do they say?"

"Death to the Queen, blame the Knight." Regina let her head droop down, eyes avoiding the blonde. "I see her too."

"I thought you would." The brunette stood suddenly, moving swiftly away from Emma, who frowned in confusion. "We should rest; we'll need our strength if we're going to track the Ulunn."

"Right yeah." Emma rose from the sofa, her eyes falling to the only bed. She pondered her choices for a moment, glancing back at the sofa. Emerald eyes looked over at Regina. Though she said nothing, the look in her eyes made it clear she did not wish to sleep alone tonight. Emma stepped forward and slipped into bed, a white cloud briefly engulfing her body before she reappeared sat upright in bed, a tank top and shorts adorned her body.

" _Can I?"_ Regina asked unsure, teeth clamped over a plump lip. Emma nodded, sinking beneath the covers, turning her back to the brunette. The fire suddenly went out and room fell into darkness, the only light coming in from the crack of the door.

Emma tilted her head back slightly, eyes just making out the back of Regina. She sighed, wanting to say something to her, to know what she was thinking deep down. But even as she thought it, Emma knew what the other woman was thinking, she felt that same… She didn't want to be alone either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma rolled over, arm falling limply into the empty space beside her. Emerald eyes slowly opened and looked around for Regina. She frowned when no trace was found of the other woman. Sitting up, Emma stretched her muscles, hearing several clicks here and there.

The blonde slipped from the bed, bare feet hitting the cold ground below. She stopped however, turning to look at the door. There was a strange feeling in the air, as if something were happening. Barely even thinking about it, Emma disappeared in a cloud of smoke, immediately reappearing in the main bunker, not bothering changing her clothes.

The vampires who had joined her in the search for Henry all stood in a loose crowd, clearly weary of whatever was being observed. Pushing through, Emma gasped when her eyes fell on a figure hunched on the floor. Her dark brunette hair was matted with blood and mud, as were her clothes. At a guess, she looked as if she had been dragged through a forest. Emma dropped to her knees besides Graham who was tending to a wound on the woman's arm.

"Ruby." She muttered, a hand shooting out to check her pulse.

"She lives, barely." Graham said softly, his eyes darting around the group of vampires. They all stared on at Ruby, eyes fixed on the blood coating her body.

"Touch her and I kill you all." Emma growled, looking pointedly at Robin who backed up slightly at her words.

"A little early to making death threats isn't it, Emma?" Regina cooed, suddenly looking over her shoulder. Emma ignored her, her attention fixed on the slowly stirring woman.

"Ruby?" Emma gently coaxed, cupping the other woman's cheek.

"Emma?" She rasped, green eyes blinking rapidly at the light.

"It's okay, you're okay." The princess assured gently.

"The town, Henry, oh god." Ruby attempted to get up, but the blonde firmly pushed her back down.

"Hey, hey we're going to fix that I promise, but you need to rest." Regina growled behind her and bent down, getting a closer look at Ruby's wounds. She muttered something before placing her hand on the wolf's chest. Purple magic rippled from her hand, dancing across Ruby's body, knitting together the cuts and bruises. Once she was finished Ruby took in a long breath before attempting to sit up once more.

"Better." The wolf said quietly, more to herself than the other.

"I could have done that you know." Emma grumbled, looking over at Regina.

"You were taking too long." Regina shrugged back. "Ruby tell us what happened."

Ruby turned her attention to Regina, eyebrows shooting up at the sight of her. Her eyes immediately jumped back to Emma, shock and anger all over her face.

"No…" Was all she seemed to be able to manage, and Emma sighed.

"It's a long story." The blonde mumbled, not able to look at Ruby.

"Does she know?!" The brunette demanded, glaring at Regina who looked puzzled.

"Yes."

"Emma!" Ruby shot up, ignoring everyone around her as she glared at Emma. "After everything we went through?!"

"I had too Ruby! If I didn't tell she would never had let me come here." Emma tried to explain.

"Why on earth were you with her in the first place?!" Ruby demanded, her eyes flashing yellow.

"She caught up with us and took me back with her, it wasn't safe to try and send word to you." The blonde kept her voice even, hoping to avoid the brunette's inevitable outburst.

"So that's it? Nine years of running and hiding? Watching Henry from a distance at all times only to cave and tell her the second she gets her hands on you? Emma what the fuck?" The blonde sighed, unable to answer.

"I don't expect you to understand, only for you to accept this is how things have worked out." Ruby stared at her in outrage, mouth opening and closing. Eventually her body seemed to deflate and she crossed her arms, looking the group over. Her eyes fell on Graham who lurked at the edge, looking at little lost.

"Graham." She mumbled, before moving over to him and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Pulling away, Ruby turned back to look at Emma, eyes glancing at Regina who was seething in the corner. "Is she helping?"

"Yes, we heard what happened to the town and feared the worst."

"It's worse than that." Ruby grumbled. "The Ulunn came as soon as the sun set, we were… unprepared."

"Why?"

"They came for us." Regina moved back into the group, a calculating look on her face.

"How is that possible, the Ulunn are feral, they don't just take specific people." The queen pointed out, unconvinced by Ruby.

"Unless they were told too." Emma all but whispered, eyes connecting with Ruby's who nodded, agreeing with her theory.

"That's impossible." Regina said irritably.

"Nothing is impossible Regina." The blonde shot back.

"Why would they want Henry and Bae though?" Graham piped up and other vampires mumbled along with him, clearly wondering the same thing.

"Who else knows about Henry's parentage?" Regina suddenly asked, her face darkening.

"Only me, Ruby and Baelfire, why?" Regina let out an angered shriek, storming away from the group and pacing up and down. "Regina what is it?!"

"What's the best way of manipulating someone?" The queen asked staring at Emma. She gazed back, thrown by the question.

"No…" Emma mumbled, the answer dawning on her. "You threatened something they love."

"Someone is trying to scare us, to use us." Regina spat, her eyes flashing purple.

"Who would do that?" Ruby asked, looking between the two women. Emma didn't break eye contact with Regina as they both understood the situation.

"Bae's father." Emma muttered sadly.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Emma sat in a heap at her table, maps and papers spewed all around her. Her finger lazily traced the outline of her village, eyes grazing over the small drawing of the Mills estate. A week had passed since Neal's capture, and Emma had been up nearly twenty four hours a day trying to track him down. But as the days had worn on, her attempts had proved futile._

 _Regina had become distant once more; her desire to extend her power had begun to consume her. The queen had badgered Emma to give up her pursuit of Neal and to join her at the estate. It had been tempting, truly, but Emma could not give up hope that Neal could be saved, she still had faith._

 _The relationship between the humans and vampires was still shaky, neither being able to truly find a middle ground. The vampire population was steadily growing, settling into the world of the living, creating their own laws and civilisations. From what Emma had learned, the various human leaders were becoming wearier of the vampires, and their threat to humanity._

 _Emma didn't want to agree with the government, she wanted to still see the goodness in the vampires, the humanity. However as time was wearing on, it seemed the vampires did not wish to preserve their ties with their human lives._

 _This concerned Emma greatly; her own life was tied in with someone who was losing interest in trying to live. Regina was her life, the reason to keep going. But yet, everyday a little bit of the Regina she knew and loved seemed to ebb away, and the true predator tried to claw its way to the surface._

" _If you think any harder, your head will explode." Someone said amused from the doorway. Emma yelped, toppling backwards in shock at the intrusion. In an instant, strong hands were helping her up, lifting her as easily as if she were a feather. Emma shook off the hands, taking in the intruder. Short, dark hair sat in subtle curls on his head, grey flecks in his side burns and stubble. His clothes looked expensive, neat and tidy. His smile was charming and his eye genuine._

" _Who are you?" Emma snapped, backing up slightly. He held his hands up, hoping to assure her._

" _I didn't mean to startle you." He said earnestly. "I am Baelfire." He gave a brief bow alongside the introduction._

" _Baelfire?" Emma scrunched her nose up at the name, unfamiliar with it._

" _I know, it doesn't really suit this century." He shrugged. "It was appropriate when I was born however."_

" _When you were born?"_

" _Indeed, but that was several hundreds of years ago." He said vaguely, eyes wondering to the maps on the table._

" _Wait you're a-"_

" _Vampire, yes." A disgraced look overtook his face, and he bowed his head making Emma frown._

" _Strange, I've seen one so… human looking." A please smile crept onto Baelfire's face._

" _I'm glad, that was the general idea." Emma narrowed her eyes, suddenly weary of the seemingly harmless man._

" _Is that some new hunting technique? A wolf in sheep's skin?!" Baelfire immediately shook his head, horrified by her accusation._

" _No! God no, nothing like that." He huffed, crossing his arms. "I know you think we're all this way by choice, the Queen being one who is," Emma flinched at the mention of Regina. "But not all of us chose this life; some still wish to be human." His voice was desperately sad, eyes dropping down to the speeding pulse point in Emma's neck._

 _Before, whenever a vampire had done this, their eyes would be full of hunger, lusting after her blood. However, the only thing she saw in Baelfire's eyes was brokenness and a great look of longing. This was a man who had had his life stolen from him._

" _Why are you here?" The blonde's voice had lost its malice, and instead was soft and sweet._

" _I was hoping you may be able to help me." He slipped his hand into his suit jacket, retrieving a crumpled picture. He handed it to her, and Emma recognised the young girl smiling at her. "This is Wendy, she lived here in the village."_

" _Yes I know, she was one of the girls taken by the Ulunn, alongside my brother." Baelfire nodded._

" _I heard, which is why I hoped we would work together." Emma sighed._

" _Baelfire-"_

" _Bae, call me Bae." Emma nodded._

" _Bae, I would love to help, really, but it's been a week and I'm no closer to finding Neal than I was when I started."_

" _That's because you didn't have me. I can track the Ulunn, find where they have taken our families, and you have the man power to take the Ulunn out. I cannot fight them alone, but together we can." Emma was touched by Bae's concern for his human friend, something she had yet to see in anyone other than Regina._

" _I-"_

" _Please, I need to save her." He begged, and Emma gave in, smiling reassuringly at him._

" _Okay, I'll help you." A great smile cracked across Baelfire's face. He held out his hand to Emma, who grasped it firmly._

" _Partners?"_

" _Partners."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma turned the small keyring over in her hand, examining the design. Bae had given it to her as a gift, symbolising their friendship and alliance. He was the greatest friend she could have ever asked for, and now he was in danger.

Regina sat on the bed, eyes locked on Emma, who sat defeated at the end, her back to Regina. After the intense revelations earlier that evening, Regina had locked herself away in their room with no signs of coming out anytime soon.

"I'm glad you found safety with him when you… left." Regina said quietly, breaking the silence. Emma didn't reply for a moment, attention still captured by the keyring.

"Why would Rumple do this? What does he gain from taking Henry?" Emma whispered, the fear for her son was almost overpowering. Regina sensed this and scooted down to Emma, hesitating for a moment before wrapping her arms around the blonde, holding her close. Emma let herself be held, comforted by Regina's touch.

"He now has us both in the palm of his hand. If he does know who Henry is to us, he knows we're going to do whatever to get him back." Regina growled, anger at the imp coursing through her.

"What of Bae? He and Rumple haven't spoken in over three hundred years." Emma interjected, unable to make sense of the situation.

"I assume it's similar to us darling." Regina mumbled.

"How so?"

"Baelfire's anger at his father stems from his turning, yes?" Emma nodded. "Just like us."

"But-"

"I'm sure Rumple was devastated when Bae left, just like me with you, but his love for his son will always trump everything else." Regina let her words sink in, eyes locked on emerald ones which swirled with pent up emotions. "True love is the most powerful magic in the world."

"Rumple wants to be reunited with his son, obviously this was best way… for him."

"People will do anything to be the people they love."

"Baelfire won't forgive him, not easily anyway." The blonde pointed out.

"I assume Rumpelstiltskin is running on the same hope that I am." Regina purred sweetly.

"What do you suggest we do?" Emma asked, the weight of Regina's words heavy upon her.

"Rumpelstiltskin is crafty, his years are far greater than ours and the few meetings I've had with him leave me unprepared to face him."

"So what do we do?"

"We must seek out someone who has a far greater knowledge and understanding of that twisted imp." Emma groaned, knowing exactly who Regina was referring too.

"Please tell me you're not suggesting we go and see who I think you are?" Emma begged, knowing full well Regina's answer.

"Yes darling." Regina grinned. "Let's go pay my sister a visit."

 **A/N: Who's ready to finally uncover the mystery surrounding Emma turning? And discover the other Mills daughter? What could Rumple have planned? Are Henry and Bae okay? So many questions! Perhaps a trip to Emma and Regina's home town will reveal the answers and finally see our two favourite ladies come together at last?! Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids!**


	10. Forever Together

Hiding In The Dark

 **A/N: So we've reached chapter ten already! What?! This story has so much more to go and I thank you all for your support! Please keep the reviews coming, they give me the motivation to actually get these written for you lovely people XD**

Chapter 10- Forever Together

"We believe Rumpelstiltskin is in possession of both Henry and Baelfire, both of whom will be being kept there by force, given what we know about the pair of them." Regina said loudly, addressing the small group of vampires, including Graham and Ruby. "However, Rumpelstiltskin is crafty, and we cannot take him down without help from another."

"Who?" Piped up someone from the crowd.

"Don't interrupt." Emma snapped, looking for the speaker. Regina placed a soft hand on her arm, soothing the overly tense woman. Since finding Ruby and coming up with the theory on Rumple, Emma had been itching to get going but Regina had wished to inform every one of the plan before running head first into the storm. While it was the right thing to do, Emma's patients had become none existent from all the waiting.

"We shall be travelling across state to seek the help of my sister, Zelena, who has a history with the imp. I believe her knowledge will be able to aid us in how to defeat Rumple and return our son safely home." Regina continued calmly, surveying the group as they nodded along with her. Emma tensed at the mention of "home". Would Henry come to live with them now? Was she going to stay with Regina? Questions bubbled around Emma's mind, but no time was available for the answers. "Are there any questions?"

"How do you know Zelena will aid you?" Regina smirked at the question.

"While my relationship with my sister is… uneasy, when it comes to family, she can be softened up." Emma scoffed, receiving a glare from Regina. "We shall be leaving shortly."

The group disbanded, breaking off into smaller groups to discuss the new plan. Ruby approached Emma and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked softy.

"Never better." Emma replied shakily, eyes darting over to Regina who was conversing with a tense looking Robin.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to get Henry and Bae back, and everything will go back to normal. If things work out okay, you and Regina could share custody of Henry or something." Ruby suggested kindly, and Emma nodded along. She wasn't sure what she wanted from this other than Henry back. What would happen when they got him back? She looked over at Regina once more. She loved Henry, there was no denying it. She had done for all these years, but had never gotten a chance to be with her son, or even see him. But as things turned out, Emma barley got to be with him either. That would change, no matter what happened with Regina, the three of them would be a family… somehow. Despite herself, the idea of leaving Regina again was proving to be harder than before, she did not want to go back to the endless suffering of a broken heart, here, if given a chance, it could be fixed. Together they could fix it.

Regina turned to look at Emma, clearly picking up on the cascade of emotions crashing through her. She glided over to her, shooting Ruby a look before turning her attention fully to Emma. Ruby grumpily back off.

"Everything's going to be okay darling, you'll see." She mumbled gently, dipping her head down so that her lips brushed Emma's ear. The blonde shivered as her breath ghosted over her skin.

"I hope so." Was all she could reply, eyes still darting nervously around her. Regina reached up and turned Emma's chin towards her.

"I vow to you, Emma Swan, that I will do everything in my power to bring back our son." Regina said seriously, brushing the pad of her thumb across pale skin. Emma smiled weakly, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Regina's.

"I know." She whispered, fully aware of the eyes on them.

"Let's go get our son back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma almost collapsed when her feet touched the ground once more. She and Regina had combined their magic to transport the group across the state, greatly draining Emma, whose magic was yet to be as strong as Regina's. Graham caught Emma as she swayed violently to the side. She gripped his arm for support, blinking away the white spots in her eyes.

"I'm good, thank you." She hoarsely, patting his arm. He nodded and let her go; leaving his hands to hover around her should she fall suddenly. A few moments passed before Emma straightened up once more, shaking off her body.

" _Are you alright?"_ Regina asked softly. Emerald eyes spotted her several meters away, watching with concern.

" _Just a little drained, I'll be fine."_ Emma assured, walking over to her.

"Is everyone still together?" The queen asked, turning to look at the group of disorientated vampires. It was clear, teleportation wasn't for the weak stomached. There were several murmured "yes's" that satisfied the queen. She turned back to talk to Emma.

"Where are we?" Emma asked, her stomach dropping at the familiar hills around her.

"You know where." Regina replied simply, following Emma's gaze.

"Why would Zelena come back here?" The blonde mumbled, more to herself than Regina.

"She wanted to come home." There was sadness laced into Regina's silky voice, but she quickly brushed it off. "We should get going."

The group set off through the thick forest towards the large town on the other side. Emma had not returned home in several years, and her stomach clenched painfully every time she recognised something. Now a days the forest was barley used, children lived on computers games and gadgets, their interests spanning far from the thick trees and muddy paths. However for Emma the forest had made up her childhood.

She wandered at the back of the group, admiring the various landmarks as they went. Regina was at the front, leading them safely towards Zelena's home, avoiding going near the human town. Emma knew how badly the queen wished to see it, but overtime, the small village had grown bigger, and so had their hate for vampires and Ulunn alike.

Emma stopped dead as they turned onto a familiar forked path. The group continued on, taking a right, while the blonde stared down the left. While she had been back two or three times since Regina left the estate, Emma had not returned to see it since.

She looked back at the group, who had yet to notice her absence. Quickly, Emma darted down the other path, letting her advanced speed carry her effortlessly towards the estate. She had not seen the estate in ninety nine years, and yearned for it to be untouched.

Emerging from the trees, Emma stopped as her eyes fell on the mansion before her. A sad smile crossed her face as emerald eyes took in the place she once called home. It was exactly the same as they had left it nearly century ago. However, they had not left it standing.

Emma looked on at the once beautifully mansion, that now barley stood. The walls were broken down and burnt, the three story building just about reduced to one. Windows were cracked or entirely smashed, blackened by soot and ash. A great crater stood in its centre, a reminder of what caused the destruction.

The princess let her feet zip towards the house, and in seconds she stood in the centre of the crater, looking around her. The grand staircase only had four or five steps remaining, the banisters blown to splinters. She walked silently through the wreckage, unshed tears brimming in her eyes.

Her foot landed on something soft. Stepping back Emma gasped softly as her eyes fell on a tattered painting. Half of it was missing, reducing the original three members of the painting to one. Emma knelt down a shakily picked it up.

The painted once depicted herself, Regina and their daughter. Only a portion of Emma's body remained, while Regina had been completely burnt away. Pale fingers traced over the youthful smiling face, tears finally falling to join the ash upon the painting.

She was so immersed by the painting; Emma did not notice the silent figure coming to stand next to her. Their own sad eyes falling on the painting.

"Shame that burnt, we posed for felt like a decade for that." Regina mumbled beside her and Emma couldn't help the laugh the slipped past her lips. She let the painting fall back down to the ground as her eyes continued to roam the area around her. Regina did the same, neither talking as they took in the destruction.

Several minutes passed before Regina spoke again.

"I think about when this happened nearly every day." She mumbled. "I missed her dearly."

"As do I." Emma whispered. She didn't need to look to see what Regina stared at. The spot where she had died, the same day their home had fallen apart, as well as their lives.

"Madeleine would be proud of you." Regina said softly.

"If she were here she would have told you off for calling her that." Emma mumbled, still not looking at Regina, who smiled slightly.

"I'd do anything to have her back; I'd even stop calling her Madeleine." Regina's voice was barely above a whisper, but Emma heard her clearly.

"If only." She said, before walking away, stepping over the rubble and burnt wooden beams.

"Emma wait." Regina called, following her. "Can we talk abo-"

"Please don't" Emma croaked back, tears falling freely now. Regina opened her mouth to argue but slowly closed it, dipping her head down, her own tears threatening to fall. "I can't take it."

"I understand."

"We should get back, we haven't got time to waste, I shouldn't have come here." Emma tried to sound stern and confident, but the quiver in her voice betrayed her.

"You needed it darling. It's been nearly a hundred years."

"I have an eternity, I can return whenever, but not now." She didn't wait for a reply and sped off into the woods in the search of the group Regina had no doubt abandoned to follow her. Emma didn't get to hear the great cry that left Regina's lips.

No one ever truly saw her pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't take long for the reunited group to reach Zelena's home. It was a large house, one that had been built not twenty years after Emma's turning, and stood on the outskirts of town. The princess tried her up most best not to look at the farm the still remained not far the house. Though under a new name and new management, it still looked the same. Emma's heart cried out painfully within her as she looked upon the field and house. If she thought back hard enough, she still saw her mother and father on the porch, while she and Neal played with the dogs in the garden.

Regina stood next to her, understanding what she felt. An olive hand slipped into her own, squeezing gently before guiding her away and towards Zelena's home.

They were greeted by a bored looking vampire, who, though faced with the queen, still rudely welcomed them into the house. Emma practically dragged Regina away from snapping his neck there and then.

"Of course her staff have no respect for me." Regina growled as they walked through the house.

"They mirror their mistress." Emma smirked and Regina rolled her eyes, an amused look on her face.

Regina led the group through large double doors, which she easily threw open. They strode into a large room, with a huge table within it. At the head sat an amber haired woman, with piercing blue eyes and a mocking smile on her face. She barely seemed to contain her excitement as Regina marched in, her hand still firmly clasping Emma's.

Zelena waved away the various vampires around her, who all looked very shocked to see the queen, some even scared. She slowly stood, grinning at Regina who merely smirked back.

"Sister dear." She greeted her eyes raking over the other as well. "And her cheery followers of darkness."

"Zelena." Regina tipped her head towards her sister who seemed repulsed by the followers.

"What on earth are they wearing?" She asked disdainfully.

"Told you they look stupid." Emma snickered but winced when Regina squeezed her hand hard.

"Why Emma Swan, everyone's favourite knight in shining armour." Zelena chirped, looking over Emma. "Tell me, how's hiding from the Queen going?"

"Spectacular." Emma grumbled.

"You should try camouflage, perhaps start by losing the red leather?" Emma looked down at the leather jacket encasing her body before scowling at a smirking Zelena.

"Perhaps I'll try what you did and run off with the devil, seems no one managed to find you that way." Zelena grinned evilly.

"As much fun as the underworld is, I find it far easier to pray on the living rather than those who aren't. Besides, me being here gets Hades out of the house more."

"Yes, you're married to the devil but may we move on from this topic, as new as it may be and get on to more _pressing_ matters?" Regina said tightly, glaring at Emma to stop talking.

"You mean you didn't come all this way here to see me for the fun? Shocking." She said mockingly, making Regina growl.

"No, but being here means we can leave you with this." Regina gestured to Robin, who was hiding at the back of the group. Zelena looked at him, her facing twisting in disgust.

"Ew." Was all said before turning back to Regina.

"Why do you make them, and then throw them away?" Emma asked, perplexed. Zelena merely shrugged.

"I thought he might have use… I was wrong."

"He makes a good punching bag." Emma chirped and Zelena looked delighted.

"Well a happy ending then!" She clapped her hands sarcastically. Regina rolled her eyes before turning to the group.

"All of you leave, except the wolves." She commanded, and everyone quickly left, leaving Ruby and Graham to awkwardly stand there. Zelena sank back into her chair, looking expectantly at Regina.

"So, what's going on?" She asked, crossing her arms and waiting.

"Rumpelstiltskin has stolen our son." Regina said bluntly, before hesitating slightly. "We think." Zelena's eyebrows practically flew off her face at the speed they went up. She looked between Emma and Regina, utterly shocked. Quickly schooling her features, Zelena leant forward, eyes closing momentarily as she processed what Regina had said.

"Son?"

"It happens when two people have a special hug." Emma sassed but shut up when a hand clamped over her mouth. Regina huffed at her before looking back at Zelena who arched an eyebrow.

"It's a long story, one I will be happy to share later, but right now we don't have much time. If we are right, Henry's life is in serious danger."

"That's obvious." Zelena agreed. "Rumple doesn't just kidnap people for the fun; everything he does is for a reason. He wants something from you."

"That much we figured." Regina grumbled. Emma let out a noise through the queen's hand and was granted the chance to speak.

"But what?!" She demanded. "What can you give him?"

"Nothing that will benefit anyone if it's in his hands." Regina muttered. "We need to know what you know of him to help us crack whatever plan he has so we can save Henry."

"You're the queen, despite how we feel about it, vampire race in this country have to follow you. With that kind of influence you could take other, oh! The humans." Regina gasped softly, a dark look crossing her face. Emma looked between them confused.

"She's tried that before." Emma snipped.

"I know, Regina's hate for the humans is deep, but Rumple's runs far deeper. Regina had you to hold her back from fulfilling that desire; however he has nothing and no one to stop him." Regina glanced at Emma who shook her head.

"He wouldn't, as much as I hate it, humans are our food source, we would die without them." Emma pointed out but Regina shook her head grimly.

"I don't think he wishes to kill them, merely control them." Zelena explained. "Humans remain the superior race, but if overthrown, they would be nothing but food in the wild, easy picking."

"It would either be turned or die." Regina said.

"We can't let that happen." Ruby burst out suddenly. "I know you guys don't love the humans, but they aren't all bad, just like not all vampires are bad. There can be peace."

"Ruby's right." Emma agreed but the sisters looked unconvinced.

"We can continue this tomorrow. If we're right, and Henry is a chess piece in this plan, then he will be safe, for now." Zelena suggested, locking eyes with Regina who nodded.

"She's right, Rumple will need Henry alive, we needn't hurry this and go in blind." Emma looked between the two women, angrily opening and closing her mouth.

"But why wai-"

"Emma I said no." Regina said firmly, the softness of her voice dropped. Emma scowled at her before storming from the room, hurling the doors open so they crashed into and dented the wall. Regina watched her go, torn between going after her and giving her space.

"Well look at that, you're actually considering what she wants instead of what you want for once, now _that_ really is new." Zelena laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma burst out of the house, crashing past the man who had let them in, causing him to fly several meters away. Emma sped from the house, rushing easily down the hill and back into the forest. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet clearly did. After sometime she stopped, unsure of where she was.

She stood on a lit path, a good mile from Zelena's home. A sign pointed in the direction of the town, the letters peeling off. Emma couldn't help but wander down the path, the sound of life drawing her closer.

The trees thinned out, revealing a road leading back into town. Several cars were parked here, overlooking the town. Emma could see more than one young couple in the cars. Clearly this was the new spot for your young people to couple at.

Emma smiled to herself; remember the hot spot for the youth of her village when she was young. Unlike how it was now, the village had been far to level for people to sit up high and look lovingly over it. However, should people be brave enough to climb it, the hills overlooking the town had several fresh springs and waterfalls that had attracted many people in Emma's time. She herself had ventured up there with several girls in tow.

She almost laughed out loud at the memory of trying to get Regina up there. They had only just started dating, and it was then that Emma learned Regina didn't do the outdoors.

" _I do not climb rocks Emma Nolan, I am a lady!"_ Emma grinned to herself at the irony of Regina's statement. However lady like Regina was, the title was stripped from her when Emma had taken her several in the grass of their special spot.

Emma's heart jolted at the thought of the place, and quickly turned on her heel, rushing back into the forest. Within a few minutes she was bursting through the trees, tripping in her haste to arrive. She groaned into the ground, hands fisting the grass as she forced herself onto her knees, breath being taken away at the sight once more.

It was almost exactly the same. The pool of water glistened in the moonlight, gently lapping at the edge of the rocks as the soft breeze in the air moved it along. The trees still stood proudly around her, circling the clearing and hiding it from view. The grass was longer than before, cushioning her knees as they sat planted in the earth. A faint glow emanated from the grass and Emma bent down to peer at the source. She grinned at the sight of fireflies lurking in the long grass, almost like little night lights.

The clearing signified so many moments in Emma life. It was where she would come to escape the world when it became too much. It was where she had first touched Regina, and had seen the real her beneath the layers of expensive clothing. It was she had confessed her love for the queen, an eternal love.

This was where was turned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Emma paced up and down nervously, a heavy sword in one hand and a map in the other. A large group of humans stood patiently behind her, all clutching their preferred weapons as they watched her intently._

 _After a great deal of planning, Emma and Baelfire had formulated a plan to take down the Ulunn and save their friends. It didn't prove to be easy, but determination and stubbornness for once were on Emma's side._

 _She continued to pace as she awaited the arrival of Baelfire, who had gone to retrieve reinforcements. It was shocking how human he remained after being a vampire for so very long. Emma wasn't entirely sure of his age; the subject had appeared to be a delicate one._

" _They're here!" Someone yelled, and Emma whirled around to see Bae walking towards her, a crowd of vampires behind him. She frowned when she recognised another walking beside him._

" _Regina?" She asked as the queen approached her and embraced her lovingly._

" _Hello darling." She whispered into her hair. Emma pulled back, a puzzled look on her face._

" _Why are you here?" She asked, a smile tugging at her lips._

" _I heard Baelfire was searching for help, so I brought you aid." She explained as Bae appeared next to Regina, nodding in conformation._

" _You're going to help us?" Emma asked in shock._

" _I'm going to help you." The blonde merely smiled and leant up to kiss the queen, who immediately responded, kissing back with vigour._

" _When you two are done, don't we have a battle to win?" Baelfire asked in an amused voice._

" _It always helps to have love on the battlefield, or battle forest as it would seem." Emma grinned and he rolled his eyes as she turned back to the humans all still waiting for orders._

" _People, the time is now to strike! Leave no Ulunn alive for today is the day we take back our lives!" A chorus of cheering followed her words as Emma turned back, looking at Regina expectantly. The queen turned to the vampires who lurked off to the side._

" _Today we restore peace, do not let me down." She said shortly, before turning back to Emma._

" _Inspiring." She muttered but Regina merely shrugged._

" _May we live to see another day!" She yelled before charging straight towards the forest, the humans all yelling and chanting as they followed her at a run._

 _Hours passed and it was difficult to keep track of anything around her as Emma plunged her sword into another Ulunn. It fell to the floor in a heap, body twitching slightly before going limp. Humans rushed past her, screaming and yelling at the enemy as they crashed together, the sounds of swords and guns ringing out all around. She carried on running through, her eyes trained on a Ulunn sprinting away from the fight._

" _Oh no you don't." She muttered, chasing after it. She kept up the chase for several minutes before finally catching up. She easily jumped upon the creature, stabbing it in the head before jumping off. The Ulunn twisted and groaned before slumping forward into the grass, it's blood staining the ground._

 _Emma pushed endless strands on blonde hair from her sweaty face, emerald eyes roaming around her. Bodies lay scattered everywhere, a combination of Ulunn, vampires and humans. Oddly, as she looked at all the death around her, she did not feel anything but guilt._

 _She stumbled away from the bodies, falling through a clump of trees and landing in a heap on the other side. She groaned at the odd angle she fell at, whining at a throb in her back. Determinedly, she crawled to her feet, gazing at the area around her._

 _She was in the clearing, her special place. Emma stumbled forward, plunging her hands into the water, desperately scrubbing at the blood upon them. This wasn't right, they shouldn't have done this. The blonde curled into herself at the edge of the pool, hands shaking._

" _What have we done?" She muttered, regret overwhelming her._

 _A low growl at the edge of the trees stole her attention away and she whirled around to see a Ulunn climbing through the trees, blood trickling from his face and mouth, whether it was his own, Emma didn't know. She scurried back, eyes darting to the sword which lay by the Ulunn's foot. Panic over took her as it slowly came closer._

 _Emma stared up in shock at he came drew closer, his features becoming clearer._

" _No…" She whispered, her heart breaking at the familiar face. "Neal?"_

 _He growled at her, teeth bared and shoulders hunched, while his legs were tense, ready to pounce. He stalked closer, his eyes cloudy and unfocused._

" _Neal, Neal! It's me Emma!" She tried desperately to say, but her words fell on deaf ears. He did not recognise her. Emma attempted to get to her feet but he pounced, pinning her down. He hovered over her, claw like nails rose up high to strike._

" _Neal please it's me." She begged, reaching out to him._

" _Die." He growled, his voice scratchy and rough, unlike the voice Emma knew._

 _She screamed when his hand came down, slashing through her chest, ripping open her skin. Endless screamed filled the air as he continued to attack, destroying her body. Pulling back, he opened his mouth, ready to strike. Emma closed her eyes, ready for what was coming._

 _No noise left her as his teeth sank into her neck, draining her of the little blood the remained. She didn't struggle; her body was paralyzed as he slowly killed her._

 _Suddenly, his body jerked away, flying into the air. Emerald eyes barely saw as someone impaled Neal through the chest, easily killing him._

" _No." Was all she managed as he slumped to the floor, the cloudiness of his eyes gone as he stared at her, great sadness and regret swam in the pools as the life left him._

 _Regina collapsed next to Emma, pulling them together as Emma struggled to breathe, her body slowly shutting down._

" _No no no, stay with Emma please." Regina pleaded, cradling her body. Emerald eyes blinked open, staring up at the sky above her. It was a clear night; the stars twinkled down at her._

" _I see stars." She whispered, her throat dry. "I'm going to join them."_

" _NO! Emma no! Don't leave me." Regina cried, gripping her face so that their eyes would meet. Tears streamed down the queen's face at Emma's sad smile._

" _It's not supposed to be this way; there shouldn't be so much death." Emma breathing was ragged now as her body jerked at the pain._

" _Emma please don't let go."_

" _You're supposed to let me go… it's how it should be." Emma whispered, reaching out to touch Regina, wincing at the pain. "I love you."_

" _I love you too." Regina replied, her voice broken._

" _Please, let me go." Emma mumbled, letting her eyes slip shut again._

" _EMMA!" Regina cried, shaking her desperately. "No, no, I can't lose you."_

 _Her body shook as she cradled the lifeless girl, clinging to the warmth that still radiated from her._

" _I won't let you go, I'm sorry." The queen whispered, before lowering her head to the bite wound on Emma's neck, gently sinking her own teeth in._

 _The process was quick; barley took a few moments due to how little blood was left within the blonde. Regina easily drained her, before replacing Emma's blood with her own, rocking her gently back and forth as she did. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to hold her, knowing all she could do now was wait._

 _Rustling at the edge of the clearing alerted Regina to what was still going on around them. She held Emma closer as someone burst through the trees. Relief washed over her as the recognised the dirty but still handsome face of Baelfire._

" _Regina?" He asked, scrambling forward, his eyes bulging at the sight before him. "Oh god."_

" _I had to." Regina muttered, tears still falling._

" _Regina what have you done!?"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma took a large gasp of air, banishing the memory from her mind. Emerald eyes found the spot where it has happened all those years ago. She believed, should someone dig deep enough, they would find the blood tainted earth she had died on.

The memory was one of the most vivid that she possessed, it often featured in her dreams. She had been ready to go, in that moment she had seen no good in the world or herself, she had not wanted to stay.

However, as time had gone on the world had changed greatly, and deep down good still existed, and could be found, if you look hard enough. Emma clung to this thought that good could prevail over the evil.

She crawled over to the pool, sitting down so that her feet brushed the surface of the pool, while emerald pools focused on faint marking upon one of the rocks. They had scratched their names into the rocks the day they found it, so they would know it was the same place.

"Emma?" A voice called out somewhere behind her. Emma wasn't surprised Regina had followed her.

"I'm here." She called back, but did not turn to see Regina enter the clearing. There was silence for a while as Regina looked around and took it in, clearly overwhelmed. Eventually, the queen came to sit next to Emma, looking down into the pool.

"You left me alone for like a whole twenty minutes, that must be a record." Emma acknowledged quietly but Regina didn't answer, her expression was far away. The blonde looked at her for a while, wondering if she was remembering the same things that she was.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come here or not." Regina eventually replied.

"I didn't plan too, but yet I did anyway." Emma sighed. "This place screws with me, all of it does. Seeing the estate, the farm and this place, it just brings back more than I can handle."

"I know." Regina said softly. "Are you remembering what happened here?"

"You'll need to be more specific, much has happened here." The blonde replied vaguely, dipping her boot into the water and kicking it away.

"Your… turning."

"Of course." Emma said bluntly, looking at Regina who pursed her lips, clearly thinking hard on something. The blonde tapped in on her feelings, hoping to get a sense of her thought pattern. It was always frustrating how good Regina was at hiding her emotions; even through their connection it was often hard to work them out.

"I don't regret it." She said finally, breaking the silence. Emma frowned in confusion.

"Turning you, despite the hate it caused you have at me, I do not regret my actions." Emma didn't reply, knowing Regina had more to say. "It was wrong of me to use you to get what I wanted, I know that. I let my desire for control and power over rule what you wanted and needed. Terrible things happened to your soul because I led you into darkness, and I don't believe they will ever heal, for that I am truly sorry. But I will never be sorry for saving your life, because, while it was selfish, I could not live without you, I _will not_ live without you Emma."

Emma didn't know what to say. She sat in silence staring at Regina, mouth slightly agape. Her words were true; she wasn't lying in the slightest bit. And yet, even with the confession, Emma didn't feel angry, of anything she understood. The blonde sighed heavily, shifting closer to brunette, who's breath hitched in her throat.

"Sometimes bad thing have to happen to allow good things too." She said quietly.

"What?"

"Maddie and Henry, had you not turned me we would never have had our children, I never would have felt that unconditional love. While over the fifty or so years you and I were together, most of that was spent with me in darkness and you slowly losing yourself, those first twelve years, were some of the happiest of my life. I still had my parents, our daughter and you. I was happy, even as a vampire, I was still happy."

"And now?"

"I have the chance to do that again, to have a family with you. I didn't think I wanted to, at first I just wanted to get Henry and just run and as far as I could. But the longer I am here the harder it is becoming to want to leave you again. I honestly don't think I can leave you again." Emma's voice was soft; all of malice she had directed at Regina during so many of their conversations was completely gone.

"What are you saying?" Regina asked, edging even closer.

"We're nowhere near back to where we were, and it will take time and patients, but I know for once that I don't want to run, I want to stay with you."

"Emma." Regina breathed out; their faces were barley an inch apart now.

"I do love you."

Emma shot forward, closing the gap between them and letting their lips finally meet in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

 **A/N: This took me two bloody days to write but I am super happy with it! Please, please review and tell me what you thought, I need your reviews to live! What will happen next for Emma and Regina? And what is Rumple truly planning and will they stop him?! Follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


	11. Hush

Hiding In The Dark

 **A/N: Hell again everyone! Sorry about the wait, I've been trying to balance my time between all of my stories as well as my ever growing amount of college work. I've honestly never been more hyped for the summer than I am this year round.**

Chapter 11- Hush

" _We're nowhere near back to where we were, and it will take time and patients, but I know for once that I don't want to run, I want to stay with you."_

" _Emma." Regina breathed out; their faces were barley an inch apart now._

" _I do love you."_

 _Emma shot forward, closing the gap between them and letting their lips finally meet in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared._

Emma's entire body burned as her lips finally touched Regina's, her blood turning from ice to fire in seconds, igniting the embers left behind by the flames which had barely been glowing. It felt beyond good, nearing perfection. The world around her stopped completely and all the worries surrounding Henry and Bae seemingly disappeared, leaving nothing but her long since buried love for Regina.

She loved Regina, she wanted her life with Regina again but yet this wasn't the _true_ Regina. No, the woman before was merely her shadow, a whisper of the woman Emma loved. The predator within was the one who currently clung to the blonde, tugging at her clothes, pulling them closer.

Regina lived hand in hand with the monster; the two versions of herself perfectly moulded together, neither fighting the other for change. Much to Emma's dismay, this was the true Regina. She had learned long ago that people don't change, they merely evolve. A person can start off one way but in time will grow into the person they're truly meant to be. It isn't change, it is just nature.

But yet Emma still didn't pull away, she still wanted this predator, this twisted woman. Despite everything, Regina was is her soulmate, the person Emma believed her un-beating heart still lived for.

However the difference now was Emma wouldn't let Regina own her like before. She wouldn't be a pet again, something Regina could parade around before their fellow vampires. No, Emma would have control.

Regina growled into Emma's mouth, her hands falling to the blonde's hips, gripping tightly and tugging her forward. Emma felt her body lift slightly before Regina settled her down upon her lap, strong legs encasing her there.

The blonde hissed, grasping Regina's jaw firmly and thrusting tongue into the older woman's expectant mouth seeking dominance. She felt Regina smile against her lips and Emma knew she was only indulging the blonde, allowing her to take control before snatching it back.

Sure enough, pearly white teeth sank into Emma's lower lip, biting down hard, drawing a line of crimson in the soft flesh before lapping at with her tongue. As soon as the true taste of Emma hit Regina, the predator returned, gripping Emma hard and driving her into the ground.

The sudden movement snapped Emma from her daze, causing her to roughly push Regina back, a firm hand placed on the brunette's shoulder, keeping her a bay. Regina growled in annoyance at Emma's actions, knocking the pale hand from her body and pinning Emma once more.

" _Regina stop!"_ Emma snapped into the older woman's mind and to her relief Regina's body stiffed, the lips upon and neck stilling in their movement.

" _Why?"_ Regina hissed back, pulling back slightly to survey the blonde's face.

" _We're going too fast."_ Emma explained, unable to stop the small smile creeping onto her face at Regina expression. Her perfect brows were knitted together and her head was tilted slightly to left, not unlike a dog would do.

" _I thought this is what you wanted."_ Regina huffed, sinking back down to nuzzle into Emma's neck.

" _Sex only confuses things and we're at a fragile stage in our relationship. You remember when we were young and broke up briefly? And we had sex randomly instead of_ _ **talking**_ _to each other?"_ Emma kept her voice even, ensuring Regina understood her emotions clearly.

" _Yes."_ Regina muttered grumpily.

" _And you got all pissy at me and said how I was using sex to keep us together but also to avoid our problems?"_ Emma smiled again at the annoyed hiss she got in response.

"I didn't get pissy!" Regina snapped out loud, pouting down at the blonde. Emma sat back up again, Regina following her movements.

"Yes you did." Emma deadpanned. "But it got us talking and we got back together and _then_ had lots of sex. Four times that night if I recall correctly." The blonde smirked.

"Alright you've made your point." Regina huffed though a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I wasn't lying before; I don't want to leave you. I want to try and make this work because despite how much of a pain in my ass you can be, I do love you." Emma said truthfully. "But for us to get passed the past, we have to take this in baby steps. If we rush and things get complicated, it'll hurt more than if we go slowly. Do you get me?"

"I get you." Regina replied simply, her eyes dropping down to Emma's lips once more. Emma leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss of the brunette's lips, leaving an air of possibility around them. Regina smiled softly, reaching to touch Emma's hands.

"It'll be light soon, we should get back." Emma noted, her eyes on the slowly sinking moon.

"Of course."

They made their way back through the trees, Regina firmly lacing their fingers together. Emerald eyes lingered on their entwined fingers, pondering how easily they could slip back into old habits. Before she was turned Regina never did much hand holding but after Emma noticed the older woman very rarely let go of Emma, always ensuring some part of them was connected. The blonde guessed Regina required physical reassurance that Emma was actually there.

Silence hung in the air as they walked lazily along the old path back to town, both wishing to break the silence but unsure how. As they neared the edge of town Regina came to a sudden halt, her dark eyes scanning the land around them. Emma frowned at her, noticing a small smile was on her face.

"This is where it all began for us; right here was where a myth became reality." Emma followed the brunette's gaze, remembering the dead man they had stumbled across on the way back to the farm house. Regina was right; witnessing that horrific sight had been their first steps into the world they lived in now. Unlike Regina, who looked at the spot almost fondly, Emma's own face remained stoic.

"If only I'd known." Emma muttered bitterly, brushing past Regina, not missing the hurt look on her face. Emma knew her hate for vampire kind hurt Regina which always created a pool of guilt within her. But no matter what, her feelings did not change. She would never accept this life, no matter who she was with or where she resided.

Emma made her way back up the hill, Regina easily speeding to catch up with her. They both could easily run back the house and be there in seconds, neither losing much energy. But yet the slow pace of walking proved therapeutic to them both.

Regina fell back into step beside Emma, once more slipping her hand into the blonde's, squeezing lightly.

"So I was wondering, when we get Henry back, is he going to come and live with us?" Emma faltered at the question, her feet freezing in place momentarily. Shaking it off, the blonde pressed forward, turning the question over in her mind.

Henry's limited knowledge of what Emma was and the life she lived wasn't an accident, she didn't want him to subject to the lifestyle of a vampire, didn't want him to see the true predators they were. But yet she wanted to be with Henry, to truly be his mother and not just a shadow of one. He needed stability and if the current situation was sign enough, it was clear Henry wasn't safe whether she was there or not. But was she truly ready to dive right into the family life with Regina again?

"Emma?" Regina prompted after several minutes of silence. They were in the front garden of the house now.

"I hadn't really thought about it." Emma lied lamely, not wishing to go over a subject she hadn't given enough thought to.

Regina frowned at her, clearly not content with Emma's answer. They entered the house once more; it was far quieter than when they had arrived.

"Emma-"

"Regina!" Zelena suddenly greeted loudly, cutting across the disgruntled brunette who forced her gaze from Emma and onto her knowing sister. "I feel I have interrupted something."

"Nope." Emma interjected, ignoring Regina's glare. "I'm off to bed."

"Of course." Zelena nodded. "You're in with Regina in one of the master rooms; you'll find it on the left down the hall on the second floor."

"Right." Emma said dismissively, walking away from the sisters quickly. Regina went to follow the blonde but was called back.

"Regina might I have a word?" Zelena asked sweetly, grinning at her sister who cast her eyes back onto the retreating form of Emma. Huffing, Regina gave a curt nod.

"Very well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Regina sat motionlessly in her bed, Emma's body wrapped securely in her arms. Baelfire lurked by the window, his shoulders tense and appearance scruffy. A day had passed since the battle in the forest and Emma's attack but the young girl had yet to awaken. Regina hadn't left her side since starting the transformation, fearing she would miss Emma's awakening._

" _It's taking too long." Baelfire snapped, whipping around to glare at Regina._

" _Patience." She whispered, rocking back and forth gently._

" _This is your fault, she was already dead but you chose to defile her body further!" Baelfire yelled but Regina ignored him, humming softly to sooth herself. Emma was going to wake up, she had to. They fell into silence once more, both of their attentions fixed on the still lifeless Emma._

 _Slowly, energy began to seep back into Emma's lifeless muscles, her face twisting around as her body fought it's way back to consciousness._

" _Emma?" Regina breathed, looming over the blonde who continued to wriggle._

 _With a great gasp of air Emma shot back to life, emerald eyes snapping open while her chest rose and fell rapidly, her lungs drinking in unnecessary air. Regina shifted back slightly, allowing Emma room to sit up. She watched apprehensively as the girl regained control of her body, stretching her fingers and toes, flexing each muscle with curiosity. Baelfire hadn't moved from his position by the window, Regina couldn't tell if he was happy that Emma had returned._

" _I was dead." Emma croaked, her voice was hoarse. She turned slowly to look at Regina, her face lost and confused. "But now?"_

" _You came back to me." Regina whispered, reaching out to gently touch Emma's face. But the blonde jerked back, eyes narrowed._

" _I'm not supposed to be here, how is this possible?" Emma slipped from Regina possessive grasp, eyeing her suspiciously. "What did you do?"_

" _Emma-"_

" _She turned you." Baelfire cut across. Regina glared at him, her temper flaring at his disregard for a delicate reveal. "No point dancing around the truth Regina."_

" _No." Emma shook her head, her face shifting from once emotion to another far too quickly. Disgust, anger, betrayal, disbelief and fear all flashed in Emma's eyes as she looked at Regina. "No!"_

" _Emma please listen to me-"_

" _I told you to let me go! I wanted to go!" Emma yelled springing from the bed. Regina quickly followed her movements, fearing the blonde may harm herself in her rage. Baelfire watched grimly as Emma stormed around furious. The blonde angrily punched the wall, unaware of her new found strength. Her fist easily smashed through the wall and she recoiled in fear and disgust, staring down at her hand as if it were not her own._

" _How could you let her do this to me!" Emma screamed turning her fury on Baelfire who remained unaffected._

" _By the time I got there it was too late, she had already done it." Regina wanted scream about how unhelpful Bae was being. Emma turned back to look at Regina, so much hate was in her beautiful eyes._

" _I will end you." She snarled._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two sisters walked silently through the gardens, Zelena slightly ahead of Regina, leading her away from the house so they could speak privately. The gardens were very large, spanning over a large amount of land, several fountains and water features nestled in between the many flowerbeds. Regina couldn't help but admire the beautiful garden, surprised her sister could own something so lovely.

"Don't be so surprised sister, we all need a hobby." Zelena chirped as they reached a pond in the centre of the garden. A wooden bridge stretched from one side to the other. The sisters walked to centre of the bridge, both peering down at the clear water below them.

"Do you like my pond?" The amber haired woman asked glancing at Regina who rolled her eyes.

"You didn't bring me out here for small talk Zelena, what do you need to discuss?" Regina snapped though not too harshly.

"Why did you come here Regina?" Zelena said bluntly.

"To discuss Rumple." Regina replied blankly.

"You say this like we speak of a stranger, but you and I both know that man is no stranger to you." The elder woman pointed out, eyeing her sister closely. Regina didn't reply for a moment, her gaze fixed upon the house.

"I couldn't have Emma knowing my relationship with him. I need her to believe I am clueless to his plans." The brunette said eventually, her head dipping.

"I assumed as much, but yet I am still puzzled. Rumple's hate for the humans rivals that of your own, his plans can no doubt entail painful things for the mortals and yet you don't seem to want to join in. Why?" Zelena questioned.

"He has my son." Regina said dismissively.

"But that's not all." Zelena snapped. The brunette didn't reply for a while again, her eyes once more fixed on the house. "She's not here to hear you."

"Rumours of a powerful man have reached my ears, one that Rumple wishes to find. What Rumple wants with him I do not know, but it's what he can do is what I fear…"

"What can he do?"

"Again, they're only rumours but…it's said he has the power to remove the vampire _curse_." Regina spat the words out like venom.

"But why- oh…" A look of dawning washed over Zelena. "Emma."

"Emma doesn't accept this life; I don't think she ever will. The true love that exists between us isn't enough to trump her hate of what we are…of what I am." Regina's voice was small and innocent, she fell exposed and vulnerable.

"You're the same though Regina." Zelena replied gently.

"No, not at all. Emma wants peace and life, I want destruction and death." The brunette pointed out. "I fear if she discovers she could escape the _curse_ she won't hesitate to do so. She'll leave."

"I see." Zelena muttered, leaning back against the bridge. "It'll kill her if she tries."

"I know." Regina whispered. "Her human life died the day I turned her. If this sorcerer truly can remove the _curse_ and she becomes mortal once more she'll die all over again."

"Maybe she won't." Offered the older woman gently. "Maybe she'll want to stay with you. Plus she has Henry; she won't let him grow up without his mother."

"I can't take that risk." Regina said firmly. "I won't lose her again."

"So what happens now?" Asked Zelena.

 **A/N: So what does happen now?! Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


	12. Dawn And Dusk

Hiding In The Dark

 **A/B: Hello my dears, sorry about the wait again. I'm still pretty swamped by my college work and now the added emotional distress over the British Referendum has had me pushed to the limit. However, I am putting my stress and upset behind me to do something far more enjoyable and write instead.**

Chapter 12- Dawn And Dusk

Emma dashed up the stairs of the large house, aware of the pair eyes glued to her back she retreated from the two sisters. The whole day had been completely draining for the blonde and yet she was still managing to add further emotional stress onto herself.

Her paced slowed rapidly as she turned the corner and disappeared from view of Regina and Zelena. Emma let out a puff of air, coming to a stop in the middle of the hall, hands on her hips as she attempted to make sense of the day's events. So much had happened in such little time.

She thought back to her brief visit to the old house, seeing it untouched and unchanged had not helped quell the ache in Emma's chest. They had left so quickly that night, so easily. It had been as if they're were simply moving house, restarting. They had lived on the Mills estate for nearly eleven years, their lives had been almost domestic. Emma could easily remember chasing Maddie around the grand foyer and up and down the stairs, her delighted screams filling the mansion.

A tear threatened to fall as Emma continued to remember her daughter, reminding her strongly of Henry and his captive state. Her face turned hard as she feared what condition he was in. She could only pray that he and Bae were being kept together and they were as safe as they can be.

A door creaked open down the hall and Emma's attention snapped up, emerald eyes falling on a curious face peering at her from behind the door frame. She glared at them when she recognised who they were.

"It's rude to stare." She snarled, smirking at the look of fear that danced in Robin's eyes as he averted his gaze.

"Didn't know you there." He muttered, shifting awkwardly. Emma frowned at him, glancing at the shuttered window at the end of the hall. She could sense the sun beginning to rise.

"Why are you awake?" Emma asked, curious as to what had roused the pitiful man.

"Can't sleep in this place." He shrugged, looking around uneasily.

"Most vampires are honoured to be in the presences of their maker," The blonde began, a half smile on her face. "Guess I'm not the only one who has issues with my maker."

"She wouldn't have been my first choice." Robin grumbled, turning to lean against the door frame, is posture loosening up. Emma rolled her eyes, sensing his change in demeanour. She had no interest in a friendship with Robin.

"At least you wanted this life." She said gruffly, brushing past him.

"Wait!" He called, following after her. Emma half turned, slightly shocked by his foolishness of continuing speaking to her.

"What?"

"I know I'm not your favourite person-" Emma snorted at him. "But I had someone before I was turned, someone I loved. I know you want peace among vampires and humans so I just want you to know that I'm of service to you in any way if it means reaching that goal."

Emma turned further to look at him, her mouth slightly a gape as she stared at him. All this time he had been an utter git with his head half way up Regina's ass but yet here he was, aligning himself to her. Is that what she was to these people, some kind of anti-movement against Regina? Emma wasn't sure how she felt about that idea.

"But you chose this." She questioned, tilting her head in confusion. Robin nodded sombrely.

"Sometimes you do something you weren't meant to do and you lose everything. The reason behind my turning is my own, just know I want change, like you." He said earnestly, though his posture had become defensive. "This doesn't mean we're friends."

"I'll keep this in mind." Was all Emma said before swiftly turning and walking the rest of the way to her room.

Once safely inside Emma slumped against the door, her mind swimming with thoughts. All this time it had been about someone else for her, first with saving Neal, protecting her village and then caring for Maddie and Henry. She hadn't been interested what she wanted, because what could she want? This life was cursed, what could she accomplish?

And yet, somehow she had become a voice, someone willing to fight against the order and to find peace. Emma wasn't sure how she had become this, she never really belonged to any kind of community. The humans hated her and the vampires had rejected her. She wasn't the same as any of them, she'd never been the same.

The vampire community had never accepted Emma, they all knew her loyalty did not belong to them and never would. But she had been untouchable, no one would dare move against her. Regina was the only reason she had not been killed for going rogue on her people. In many ways she owed her life to Regina, because even when they were furthest apart, Regina still cared.

Despite everything, Emma had never had the desire to fight for peace or equality. When everything went to hell she just ran, turned a blind eye to the state of the world and hid away. If she couldn't see it, it didn't exist.

But now was her chance to create change, to reunite a divided world. Henry would return to her, they would be a family finally. She wanted him to be able to live in her world, and not to be an outcast like her. She wanted peace.

Emma pushed away from the door, moving further into the room towards the closed off balcony. She got up close to the heavy shutter, placing her hand softly against the insulating metal of the shutters. It was almost funny how close she was to death when she stood before a window, the sun on the other side. Emma had considered ending it all many times, leaving this curse forever. But she could never do it, she couldn't leave this world for the next. Whatever punishment lay waiting for Emma on the opposite shore wasn't something Emma was ready for.

She had to stay, there was something for her in this world still, something good. But it all seemed too hard to reach. Emma wanted to just forget everything, to just grab Henry and Regina and hide away, shut out everything and just _be._

Her moment earlier that night with Regina had been magical to say the least but she was still so afraid. Her head and heart were in conflict, neither able to settle on the right path. Regina is her true love, her soul mate. But she is also the queen of vampire kind, the _Evil Queen._

They wanted different things, completely different. Emma's pursuit for peace would never be accepted by Regina. Her hate of the human race ran deeper than anything Emma could comprehend. She could have one but not the other. The question was, how could she pick?

Emma was so deep in thought, the sound of the bedroom door opening didn't register in her mind. It was only when a strong hand snatched her own hand away from the shutters, turning her to look upon the scared face of the queen.

"What are you doing?" Regina hissed, her eyes darting back and forth between the window and Emma.

"I don't know." Emma mumbled lamely, emerald eyes falling to the delicate hand still firmly holding her own. It was like a drug, every touch, every love filled look sucked her in further. She been sober for so long, but the addiction was back and she was quickly losing the fight against it.

"We need to sleep; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Regina's voice weaved it's way into Emma's mind, pulling her closer.

Regina let go of Emma's hand, letting it drop down but the blonde instantly raised it once more, gripping Regina's waist not to lightly. She could feel Regina's confusion, twisting around in her mind before it evolved it to something darker and more sinful. Emma body slunk forward, pressing against the older woman's, her head tucking it's self under Regina's chin, listening. The brunette wrapped a confident arm around Emma's waist, locking her in place as an olive hand dipped down to touch Emma's face, tilting it up.

Emerald eyes shifted from one emotion to the other, anger at her weakness to comfort from Regina's touch. Skilled fingers, curled around Emma's chin, pulling it up so their lips would be level. The blonde let out a shaky breath, pupils blown and breathing heavy. Pale lips parted to speak but her unspoken words were greedily swallowed when scarlet lips enveloped her, stealing the last breath from her lungs.

It was chaste at first, their lips barely moving as they just stood there, feeling one another. Emma didn't know what she was doing, she shouldn't be doing this. Giving into her heart would only complicate matters but yet she didn't stop. She didn't want to ever stop. The pale hand on Regina's waist moved lower, gripping at her hips.

The brunette in turn broke away from Emma for mere milliseconds before she descended upon of the blonde once more, this time fiercer, claiming her prize. Emma's mind buzzed as their bodies moved, shifting from the loving embrace as Regina's hands drifted into blonde tresses, her finger twisting around the silky hair, tugging it lightly. Emma hummed low in her throat as her own hands travelled lower, ghosting over the rise of Regina's backside before settling there.

Regina's tongue finally came into play, probing at Emma's lips, seeking out it's goal. Pale lips fell open easily, allowing the kiss to deepen. It was only in these moments Emma's frozen skin became warm, as if blood was circulating again. She could almost feel her heart beating once more. She was ready to surrender to this feeling permanently.

The kiss seemed to last for hours, their lips fused together by passion and heat, unbreakable. Emma's hands became bolder, tugging at the tight dress encasing Regina's body. Finally, Regina pulled back, dropping her hands down to gently pry Emma off, a smirk on her lips. The blonde growled in annoyance, trying to swat Regina away but the brunette stepped back from her reach. Emma said nothing, merely glaring at Regina, her eyebrow partly raised in question.

"I've been waiting for this to happen again for nearly nine years darling." Regina purred, her voice deep with lust. "But not here, not now."

"What changed from earlier." Emma grumbled, her eyes still glued to Regina's smirking lips.

"I want to do this right, just like you." She replied with a shrug, stepping back into Emma's reach and softly touching her face.

The blonde huffed in understanding, turning away and walking towards the bed. Regina watched her movement, her heated gaze hungrily moving up and down Emma's body.

Emma slipped into the bed, flopping back heavily against the pillow, covering her eyes with one arm. She listened to Regina's movement around her before feeling the dip of the bed. Silence hung in the air as Emma waited for the brunette to say something. When nothing came the blonde rolled her, keeping her back to Regina.

Emma's breath hitched in her throat when a smooth arm wrapped around her stomach, sliding her across the bed so the two women could meet in the middle. The queen snuggled into her back, placing a sweet kiss on her shoulder. Emma rolled her eyes at the affection, but did not push the older woman away.

"We're in this together now Princess, get used to it." Regina whispered. Emma said nothing in reply, the small smile tugging at her lips was enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Regina paced back and forth across her room, her feet brushing past the remains of her destroyed bed. Wooden planks and splinters littered the floor, while tattered bed sheets lay draped across the carnage. Baelfire stood seething in the corner, his back turned to the distressed queen._

" _This is a disaster." She muttered, her eyes flickering to the bed briefly before settling on Baelfire._

" _Yes it is." He agreed though he didn't turn to look_

" _You know the handy thing about immortality is that it means you can be useless at any point you want, you literally have all the time in the world. But I am begging you to_ _ **help**_ _me right now!" Regina snapped, advancing on the older man. He regarded her for a while, his eyes cold._

" _Why? You did this, you turned her. This is on you." Baelfire snarled, taking a threatening step forward._

" _I'm not apologising for saving her life!" Regina replied with equal venom in her voice._

" _You don't get it. Not only does Emma_ _ **not**_ _want to be a vampire, she_ _ **shouldn't**_ _be a vampire!" Baelfire yelled, waving his hands around. "Emma is hot headed and irrational. She is a fighter, and more importantly doesn't think before doing! You have literally loaded a gun a fired it! People like Emma shouldn't be vampires, our power combined with Emma endanger her and everyone else."_

" _No. She will learn control, she has to." Regina said worriedly, more to herself than the older man._

" _And what if she doesn't? You know exactly what happens to vampires who can't keep a grip on humanity. They become feral, the true predator."_

" _Which is why_ _ **you**_ _have to help me!" The queen demanded, stamping her foot childishly._

" _I owe you nothing Regina, this is on you."_

" _This isn't about me Baelfire, it's about Emma!" Regina retorted angrily, her fists clenching and unclenching._

" _What do you want me to do? I have never turned anyone before and I can barely remember my own turning. You're her maker, you control her." Bae huffed, his eyes slightly softer than before._

" _She doesn't want to talk to me right now, please just…try something." Regina begged. Silence hung in the air as he glared her for a while, clearly thinking it over. However, to Regina's relief his face dropped and he nodded stiffly._

" _I'll talk to her."_

" _Thank you." The queen sighed, turning towards the bedroom door._

 _The pair swiftly walked down the corridor from Regina's room to the guest room they had locked Emma in. After she had finished screaming at both of them, Emma had taken to destroying everything. In hopes to give her space, Regina had placed Emma in the room and magically sealed the door, hoping she may calm down enough to talk._

 _When they reached the door however Regina suddenly stopped, listening intently. Her head turned rapidly from side to side as she sensed Emma's sudden movements and erratic emotions._

" _Oh god." Regina zipped forward, crashing through the door only to find an empty room. Fearful eyes immediately landed on the large hole in the wall where the window had been._

" _You didn't think to seal the whole room?!" Baelfire shrieked as they both stared in horror._

" _What have I done?"_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma's eyes ached as she stared up at the ceiling, the hour unknown as she lay rigid. Despite the tiredness that clawed at her body and mind, Emma couldn't seem to fall asleep. Regina was still curled at her side, one arm tucked tightly around Emma as if even in sleep, Regina feared she may run away.

Emma didn't want to run, for the first time in her death she truly wanted to stay put. She felt safe with Regina, secure. But yet the happier she felt with Regina, the angrier she became with herself.

It was just going to hurt more when it all fell apart again.

She had no faith, the one thing she had always prided herself was slipping away. She didn't know where she was going, she was just hiding in the dark, hoping she wouldn't be seen.

"There seems no point in telling you not to over think, you never listen to me." Regina's husky voice mumbled, drawing Emma attention onto her.

"I didn't listen before, it's unlikely I'll listen now." Emma muttered back. She could feel Regina smile against her shoulder.

"You rarely listened to me about anything." Regina pointed out, an olive hand pulled back from around her waist, a finger poking gently at a thin scar on Emma's stomach. "There's even proof right here."

"The ground looked closer than I thought it was." Emma defended, her voice high and indignant. The brunette chuckled softly. "Besides, I was determined to get you that flower."

"Yes, your stubbornness also firmly sticks around." The queen purred, shifting up onto her elbows. "But I did love that flower."

"Good, would've been a waste had you not." Emma grinned up at Regina.

"What are you over thinking about?" The older woman whispered, lowering herself so that their faces were only an inch or so apart.

"You." Emma confessed.

"I understand this must all be very _tricky_ for you-"

"That's the thing," Emma cut across, "it's not."

"No?"

"No it's not." Regina frowned lightly at her, brown eyes intently searching her face.

"Then why are you over thinking?"

"Don't do that." Emma snapped in annoyance.

"Don't do what darling?" Regina replied innocently, though a smirk crept onto her face making Emma scowl.

"The feeling talk, I don't do the feelings talk. I didn't a hundred years and don't now." Emma huffed rolling away, but Regina merely followed. The brunette firmly turned Emma over, planting herself down on Emma hips so she couldn't move.

"I remember just how much you don't like the feelings talk, but I fear I'll never know anything if you had it your way." Regina pointed out, moving her hands up and along Emma's hands, entwining their fingers when they met.

"It scares me how easily I can fall back into a life with you, as if all the crap that happened before was just a bad dream." Emma said eventually, her faced twisted into a scowl as she talked.

"What about it scares you?" Regina asked softly, her thumb running across Emma's hand soothingly.

"That I'll go back to the person I was, that you'll pull me back to darkness." The brunette didn't reply for a moment, her face expressionless as she looked at Emma.

"I want many things in this world, I want to see this human race beneath my feet where they belong-"

"I knew it!" Emma snapped, attempting to roll away but Regina held her down.

" _But_ ," she said firmly, ignoring Emma, "my attempts to do that lost me the most important thing in the world. I spent fifty nine years alone, desperately searching for you, trapped in my pain… That is not something I ever want to do again. I never want to lose you again, and I never will."

"What are you saying?"

"I manipulated you in the worst way, forced you into darkness and because of that I lost you." Regina's voice was barely above a whisper. "I will always want to have control, to see my enemies fall and to be all powerful. But I will never force you into the darkness again."

"How can you be sure? What happens when I disagree with something you do? I don't believe in the mindless slaughtering of humans, _my friends_." Emma bit out.

"We will always believe different things Emma, we did the day we met and we do now." The queen pointed out. "But what I'm saying is my focus is you and Henry. I may desire other things, but my priority is solely you."

"Really?"

"Really really."

 **A/N: Is this it? Are they truly past the past? I'd love to say so, but things aren't always that easy. Is Regina telling the truth, is her only interest entirely Emma? And will Emma pick Regina over bringing peace among vampires and humans? Lots of questions and lots more chapters to answer them in so stay tuned! Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more!**

 **To my European reader, I hope you all know I really miss being in the EU with you. This is the worst break up ever. Sad times man. Till next time Kids!**


	13. The Burn

Hiding In The Dark

Chapter 13- The Burn

Moonlight slowly crept across the floor of the large room, covering the corners in darkness as it stretched to the large canopy bed in the centre of the room. Sprawled in the middle, tangled in silk sheets, Emma lay curled in a ball, one arm loosely wrapped around her stomach, while the other lay in the slowly cooling spot where Regina had lain only moments before.

The sound of the bedroom door softly closing roused the sleeping blonde, emerald eyes blinking open tiredly. Emma lay for a moment, adjusting to the conscious world. Slowly, not unlike like a cat, the blonde stretched out, flexing her muscles back and forth before relaxing once more.

Rolling onto her back, Emma starred up at the canopy above her, brow half furrowed as she pondered what was different. A toned arm fell limply against the mattress, feeling around for the absence of another. Emma tilted her head up, scanning the room for signs of Regina.

Emerald eyes landed on the moon hanging in the sky, it's eerie glow reaching out to her. Emma propped herself up on her elbows, lazily returning her gaze to the spot where Regina had been.

An odd feeling irked her within as she looked at the spot. She had spent the night wrapped in Regina's possessive hold, feeling the intense emotions flowing from the brunette for what felt like hours. It bugged Emma how unconditionally happy the brunette was when Emma was near her. Why was she so happy in a time like this? And more importantly, why wasn't Emma?

The blonde pushed back on her hands, leaning her back against the head board, as she gazed off thoughtfully she couldn't help the irritation she felt at the disappointment of waking up alone. Was she so easily dependant on Regina that quickly?

Emma shook her head, ridding the irritation. She didn't want to keep carrying this anger around. Regina was trying, why shouldn't she? The insufferable brunette was her true love, and Emma would be damned if she was the one who ran away again. This wasn't like before; they were fighting for the same goal. All she had to do was put the queen aside and focus of Regina.

Emma was surprised at the clarity she felt as she thought of her favourite things about Regina, ignoring whatever issues there were. It was all about moving forward, no benefits came from staring into the past.

The blonde was shaken from her thoughts as an uncomfortable pain rumbled within her. She had not fed in over two days and was growing weaker. Deciding to ignore the growing hunger, Emma slipped from the bed.

She glanced down at herself, noting the shorts and tank top adorning her body. Today was no doubt going to be long and strenuous, something the blonde was not looking forward to. Opting to work her hunger off with a run, Emma allowed her magic to seep over her, tugging the clothes off her body, and replacing them with form fitting running shorts and a white t-shirt. She added a zip up hoodie for good measure and left the room.

The blonde did not make it far down the hall before swaying off balance and having to place a pale hand of the wall, bracing herself. A foreign emotion entered her mind as she connected with Regina. The brunette, who was no doubt nearby, had sensed Emma's weakness and was worrying.

Emma brushed off both Regina's feelings and shakiness of her body as she picked up the pace down the hall. Almost breaking into run, Emma only just managed to reach the door before she collided with a cold body. She needn't look up to see who had intercepted her.

"Evening." Emma muttered, keeping the usual malice as far away from her voice as possible. Regina seemed to notice this as she let up the scowl on her face and smiled softly at Emma.

"Good evening, Emma." She greeted back, looming over the blonde predatorily. Emma shifted awkwardly, sensing the other woman's thought pattern.

"I wanted to go for a run." Emma grumbled as she leant forward, burrowing her face in Regina's neck. Their bodies did not touch, the only contact coming from Emma's soft nuzzling at the dip of the brunette's collarbone. Emma had never been one for large shows of affection, and throughout their relationship she had always opted for a simple nuzzle against Regina to show how she felt.

Regina seemed highly taken aback by the return of the old habit, but quickly responded to Emma, dipping her head down so that her lips hovered besides the blonde's ear. She placed a soft kiss there before speaking.

"You're hungry." Regina stated sweetly, reaching up to tuck blonde tresses behind Emma's ear, dropping her hand to cup the younger woman's neck.

"I'm fine." Emma replied, pulling back from the intimate moment. "Just wanted to run it off."

"Running will only burn more energy, something you don't have much left of." Regina lightly scolded, frowning at Emma with concern. "You need to feed."

Emma's body tensed at the suggestion, backing up a bit more from the queen. Visibly frustrated, Regina continued to frown at Emma until she spoke once more.

"Later," she almost whined, scrutinizing the brunette's feet as she spoke. "I'll be fine for now." Regina didn't look pleased, but eventually sighed, stepping back into Emma's personal space and dipping her head down once more. She placed a tentative kiss at the corner of Emma's mouth.

"The second you buckle again, you're feeding, understand?" Regina compromised, though it was clear there wasn't room for argument.

"Deal." Emma agreed, her eyes focused on the smirk plastered on Regina's lips. She could feel the frustration coming off of the brunette, how badly she wished to kiss Emma, to possess her. Emma smiled softly at Regina's determination to go at Emma's pace, keeping everything moving, but slowly.

"Come, we're about to have a meeting with Zelena." The queen mumbled distractedly, her eyes still fixed on Emma's lips, though her hands reached down to tug at Emma's own. The blonde leant forward and placed a promising kiss on Regina's lips before walking into the large conference room.

Zelena was already seated at the table, a knowing smile on her face as Regina and Emma entered. Ruby and Graham were also seated at the table, both looking agitated. Lining the walls was the collection of vampire followers Regina had brought with them.

Emma hesitated slightly before sitting down, Regina taking the seat beside her. The brunette placed a soft hand on Emma's neck, running the pad of her thumb across pale skin soothingly as Emma looked at each person in the room. The hungering feeling continued to gnaw at Emma's insides, making her ache. She could feel Regina's agitated gaze on her as Zelena began to speak.

"I trust everyone is well rested?" She asked, looking around the room. A series of nods followed the question, making the amber haired woman smile before turning her attention to Emma.

"And you, Princess?" Emma scowled at the title, her fists clenching.

"I slept fine, Zelena." She gritted out, ignoring the warning nail applying pressure on her neck.

"Sure? You seem…off. Perhaps some breakfast would liven you up?" Zelena smirked at Emma, a mischievous glint in her eye. Emma knew the older woman was aware she had not fed in a while. The hunger within was affecting the blonde's control on her temper.

"I'm not hungry." Emma growled, rolling her shoulders to dislodge Regina's insistent hand.

" _We haven't got time for fighting, darling."_ Regina purred into her mind, arching an eyebrow at the blonde. Emma huffed, reining in her impending temper tantrum and letting out a drawn out breath.

"Shall we get down to business?" Regina suggested lightly, smiling encouragingly at Emma who merely shrugged in response.

Zelena began a long winded report on Ulunn activities from around the area, speaking of raids which had occurred in both human and vampire homes. Emma wasn't properly listening, her mind wondering to thoughts of Henry. She hoped he was safe and unharmed, praying that Regina's theory on him being a pawn was correct. Though the thought made her blood boil, the idea that he was remaining untouched soothed Emma greatly. She had always flapped about his safety, the smallest paper cut would often throw her over the edge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Henry sat perched on the windowsill, his large brown eyes wide and curious as he looked out into the night. The sound of clattering could be heard behind him, inaudible chatter between his aunt Ruby and Granny not quite reaching his ears._

 _Henry turned to look at the kitchen, watching as Ruby flapped her hands around at Granny, who was staring at the door patiently. Ruby gestured in his direction every now and then, his mother's name often falling from her lips._

 _Emma._

 _Henry adored her, everything she said and did enchanted him, fuelling his curiosity for life. She had a special job, one which Henry was too young to understand. She only ever came home in the evenings, just in time to tuck him in with a story. She'd always be off early in the mornings, usually before he was up._

 _The small boy looked to the clock on the wall, frowning at the hands. Though smart for his age, he still struggled with the time. Granny always assured him it would get easier when he started school. He hoped his mother would be able to get time off work to take him on his first day._

 _Henry continued to look between the clock and the window, worried that Emma had yet to return yet. The moon hung high in the sky now, it's glow spilling into the small house. The family lived at the back of the building, their diner built into the front. Henry enjoyed spending time in the diner, meeting new people and talking with old friends. He was particularly fond of an interesting man, and old friend of his mothers. He had a strange name, one that Henry struggled to pronounce. In the end, to save him the trouble, the man had offered to let Henry just call him Neal. Like Emma, Neal only ever came about in the evenings, dropping by at least once or twice a week to visit Henry, Ruby and Ruby's girlfriend Belle. The small boy enjoyed Belle's company, she would always read him stories._

 _Henry fidgeted worriedly as there continued to be no sign of Emma. Slipping down from the windowsill, he padded over to the door way. Granny had gone back to help in the diner, while Ruby continued to brood in the kitchen._

" _When's mummy coming back?" Henry asked, his voice sleepy and small. Ruby jumped at his voice and turned to look at him, an odd smile on her face. The older woman swept down to his level, brushing back strands of hair from his face._

" _Any minute now, little pup." She assured, lightly kissing his forehead. Henry nodded, accepting this answer and padding back into the back of the house to wait by the door. He hovered by the door, peering through the glass. Glancing back at Ruby, who had gone out of view, Henry reached up on tip toes and grabbed at the handle. After a few failed attempts, small hands finally pinged the handle down, the latch snapping back to allow the old door to swing open with ease._

 _Chancing one more glance back, Henry snuck out onto the path, creeping out into the darkness to wait for Emma. She would always come back this way, often walking down the large hill behind the house. Henry thought she must work somewhere in the forest as she could always return home quickly if she wanted to._

 _More minutes ticked by as Henry crouched at the end of the path, his small arms wrapped around his legs as he looked up at the stars above. The twinkling lights above enchanted Henry, capturing his full attention, and pulling him away from the darkness around him._

 _Henry was so focused on the sky; he did not notice the eyes watching him. Hunched low in the bushes, it's fangs bared, stalked a lone Ulunn. The intense smell of human had pulled the creature towards the town, seeking to quell it's hunger._

 _The Ulunn crouched low, surveying the small boy with hunger. In a flash of an eye, it pounced, hurling it's self at Henry._

 _Henry had noticed the odd shift in the bushes in time, and with a scream had jumped out of the way, the Ulunn's claw like fingers grazing his arm as it tumbled past. The creature landed in a heap, shaking it's shaggy hair from it's face with a snarl. Henry let out another piercing scream as the Ulunn attack once more. He huddled in a ball, but nothing came._

 _A heavy thud sounded as a flash a blonde whipped past, colliding with the creature, sending them both rolling back into the darkness. Henry uncurled from himself, looking around wildly. Grunting could be heard in the dark, but he could not see his saviour._

 _He coward away when a figure formed in the dark, quickly moving towards him._

" _Henry?" Asked a terrified but familiar voice._

" _Mummy?" He squeaked, throwing himself into Emma's embrace. She held him close, lifting him easily into her arms where Henry instantly burrowed himself safely. He clutched tightly to the red leather jacket on his mother's body, breathing in her sent lovingly. He felt her begin to walk, but the small boy did not look up at or care where he was going. Emma had returned, his mother and saviour._

 _The warmth of her body suddenly disappeared as she set him down gently. Henry frowned up at her, confused at the way she recoiled from him._

" _Ruby!" She screamed, moving further into the house. Henry watched curiously as Ruby came rushing In, a worriedly look on her face. His mother didn't speak, merely pointing at him with a shaking finger._

" _What happened? I left the room for like five minutes!" She rushed over to Henry, lightly gripping his arm and examining the cut on his arm. "Does this hurt, sweetie?" She asked caringly as Emma dashed out of the room._

" _No," he mumbled, looking to see where Emma went. Ruby released his arm as Emma re-entered the room with Granny in tow. Henry reached out to her, showing his arm. "Mummy saved me!"_

 _Ruby looked at Emma questioningly. The blonde was at the far side of the room, somehow looking paler than usual. Henry didn't understand why she was not hugging him._

" _Here, let me patch you up." Granny offered kindly, but Henry stubbornly shook his head._

" _I want mummy too." He whimpered, looking over at Emma. She looked back at him, a pained look on her face._

" _Let Granny do it, kid." She said in a strained voice. Ruby stood next to her, a hand placed on Emma's arm._

 _Sometime passed as Granny bandaged Henry up. Emma and Ruby were talking very fast in hushed voices in the corner of the room. The small was only able to catch the occasional sentence._

" _This isn't your fault!" Ruby snapped a little too loudly. Emma flapped her hands and continued speaking quietly. She looked terrified, emerald eyes constantly jumping over to Henry._

 _The doorbell rang an hour later, and Granny quickly answered it. Henry was cheerfully playing with his toy knights on the carpet. Ruby and Emma were in the kitchen, still talking. The brunette had been worried for a while, as his mother had been crying for some time._

 _Granny opened the door and the smart form of Neal entered the house. He had a grim look on his face as he greeted Granny._

" _Neal!" Henry yelled, jumping up to hug him. Neal caught him in his arms, lifting him up high before balancing Henry on his hip._

" _Hey buddy." He greeted warmly, taking the offered knight from Henry's hand._

" _New knight." The small boy said proudly, and Neal grinned at him._

" _I see that," his eyes moved to the bandage on Henry's arm. "I see you've got a hurtie too."_

" _An angry monster tried to hurt me, but mummy saved me!" Henry explained vaguely. Neal nodded, looking over to the kitchen. Emma stood in the doorway, her eyes red from crying._

" _Baelfire." She mumbled, though she was looking at Henry. Neal let Henry slip from his arms and approached Emma. Granny came bustling towards Henry._

" _It is way past your bed time young man." She snapped, ushering him up the stairs. He paused, looking over at his mother._

" _I'll be up in a bit." She said softly. Henry nodded and carried on up the stairs._

 _He went through his nightly routine, brushing his teeth and washing his face, while Granny set out his pyjamas. As he padded back towards his bedroom, he paused to listen to the raised voices from downstairs._

" _Emma it's okay, you'd never hurt him." Neal said soothingly._

" _It was almost impossible not too! I could feel myself losing control," Emma cried back. "If I weren't here that thing would never-"_

" _-Henry?" Granny called to him._

" _Ah huh." He replied, carrying on towards his room._

 _Granny tucked him in and read him a story. It was his favourite, a great tale about hundreds of dogs getting lost and making their way home again. Once she was finished, Granny turned out his light and closed the door, leaving Henry alone._

 _He lay with his eyes wide open, determined to stay awake for when Emma came up. Sometime passed, but eventually he heard the creak of the floor boards. The door slowly opened to reveal Emma's smiling face. Henry grinned back at her, reaching out once more._

 _Emma was at his side in an instant, pulling him against her tightly. They stayed like that for a long time, Henry cuddled in his mother's arms, while she softly hummed._

" _Henry…," She mumbled and he pulled back to look at her. "Sweetheart, I need to go away for a while."_

" _On one of your adventures?" He asked sleepily._

" _Yes," She croaked. "One of my adventures."_

" _Will you be back tomorrow?" He asked hopefully, but Emma shook her head._

" _Not this time, kid." Henry frowned at her._

" _But you always come back tomorrow." He whimpered, his bottom lip trembling._

" _I know, but this time is going to be a little bit longer."_

" _But you'll come back soon?" He asked, his small voice breaking. She didn't reply for a while._

"… _Yes. I'll come back." Henry nodded, satisfied. He smiled to himself, knowing she was only joking and would be back tomorrow._

" _I love you." He mumbled with a yawn, closing his eyes and missing the tear that slipping down her face._

" _I love you too. So much."_

 _The next day Henry sat ready by the door, waiting for Emma to make her grand return as usual. He did not realise how many years he would have to sit by that door._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stood from her seat, banging her fist against the table in anger. Regina stood beside her, firmly gripping the back of her shirt. Zelena stood on the other side of the table, a large map between them.

"I don't want tactics; I want him dead!" Emma yelled, moving forward threateningly but only to be firmly pulled back by an angry Regina.

The conversation had been going around in a steady circle. Emma believed the best way to defeat Rumple was to simply kill him. She didn't like it, not one bit but the imp had her son and she would be damned if anything happened to him. Regina and Zelena both agreed they should be crafty and play along with the game.

"He is over three hundred years old! What are you going to do to him?!" Zelena snapped back, her hands braced against the table.

"Zelena is right, you are not strong enough to take him on by yourself." Regina agreed, placing a soft hand on Emma's stomach in hopes to calm the blonde. Emma lurched from the brunette's hold, glaring at the sisters.

"That's why we must all attack at once. There is no way he can fend us all off!" Emma tried to get them to see, but no one seemed to agree with her.

"For first time, simply throwing death into the equation is not the answer." Regina said in an amused tone. Emma practically shook with fury at how calm everyone was. She opened her mouth to continue yelling only to snap it shut as a ball of dark red energy appeared at the centre of the table.

"I like how you think, Princess," cackled a voice from the ball. It morphed around until a face emerged. Emma lunged at it, climbing up onto the tab and slashing her hand at the face. It uselessly glided through the face, which giggled at her. "You're not all that bright are you."

"Rumpelstiltskin." Regina growled.

"WHERE IS MY SON!" Emma screamed, swatting at the face once more.

"Emma get down." Regina snapped.

"TELL ME, IMP!" He merely giggled again.

"Emma I command you to get down and calm down!" Regina yelled, stamping her foot for good measure. Emma instantly jumped from the table and returned to Regina's side, glaring at Rumple's face.

"Why are you here?" Asked Zelena.

"To get what I want, dearie." He replied, grinning at Emma who made to lunge forward again. Regina's hand clapped onto her shoulder forced onto the ground.

"Stop." She said firmly, not removing her hand.

"What is it you want?" Emma asked through gritted teeth.

"To make a deal." He said evilly. "I have your son, the most important thing to you, yes?" Emma didn't reply. "And you'll do anything to get him back?" Again, no reply.

"What's the deal?" Regina asked tensely.

"Simple. I want the Princess." A stunned silence filled the room as all eyes turned to Emma. "My deal is, your Princess for your precious son."

 **A/N: *** **Dramatic Music** *** Please review! Till next time Kids**


	14. My Way Or Your Way

Hiding In The Dark

Chapter 14- My Way Or Your Way

" _My deal is, your Princess for your precious son."_

No one spoke for a long while, all eyes were glued to Emma as she glowered at Rumple. The imp merely grinned at her, his eyes dark and malicious. Regina's hand still gripped Emma's shoulder, though it seemed more for support now. Emma narrowed her eyes before blurting out her answer.

"Deal!"

"NO!" Was yelled in chorus as Regina practically pulled Emma's arm out of it's socket. She hoisted the princess up, burning eyes connecting with defiant emerald. Ruby half stood from her chair, hands partly outstretched in Emma's direction.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hissed Regina, squeezing Emma's arm tightly.

"What needs to be done!" Emma snapped back as she tried to speak to Rumpelstiltskin once more.

"I accept this-"

"No she doesn't! You do _not,"_ The queen said firmly as Emma angrily pulled at her arm. "You will not speak again."

"I can see you're having one of your many lovers spats," Rumple cackled, drawing back everyone's attention. "But lucky for you, our kind has nothing but time. I'm willing to allow you another night to think my deal over."

"And if we refuse it?" Regina asked, clapping a hand over Emma's mouth before she tried to speak again.

"You won't." If he had shoulders he would have shrugged along with the short reply. "Because if you do… I will kill him."

As if she had been burned, Regina instantly recoiled from Emma as she lunged forward at Rumple once more. The force of her movement splintered the wooden table as soon as she connected with it, the wood shattered like glass.

"If you touch him," Emma breathed out, hovering over the imp. "I will destroy you and every other person in this world. I've come close to it before and I will again."

An amused look crossed Rumpelstiltskin's face as he grinned up at Emma, a manic look in his eye.

"Or maybe I won't…" He said, trailing off. Emma's eyebrows rose slightly, had she actually scared him? The thought was quickly banished as his eyes grew even more crazy as he cackled. "Perhaps I'll just turn him instead."

The face began to fade away, the only sound in the room was Emma's angered roar as her body glowed threateningly with light.

No one spoke for what felt like hours, each of them looking from one person to the other, the same outraged and fearful look on their faces. Emma didn't move, her body humming with pent up rage and magic as she stared slackened jawed at the spot Rumple's face had occupied only moments ago. Regina was the first to break from the shocked silence, amplifying her voice as she commanded those around her.

"Everyone out. Now!" No one had to be told twice as they all scurried away like frightened bugs. Several collided with one another in their haste to vacate the room quickly. Red and Graham hung back, along with Zelena, unsure if Regina wanted everyone gone. The brunette tilted her head towards the door, silently indicating that the royals needed to be alone. The remaining three slunk from the room, leaving Regina to glare daggers at Emma's arched back.

"Do you have a death wish?" She hissed, regarding Emma cautiously. Despite her own anger, the blonde was considerably more unpredictable when pushed.

"That saying doesn't really apply to me, Regina." Emma chuckled dryly, though there was no humour in her voice.

"How could you so willingly give yourself up?!" Regina demanded, advancing on Emma.

"How could you not? He is my son!" Emma yelled, rounding on the brunette who let out a frustrated noise.

" _Our_ son." She snapped back and Emma rolled her eyes.

"If you want it to remain that way you will not stop me from doing this!" Emma voice was a harsh whisper, but she could not hide the slight quiver.

"I am not giving you up," Regina said softly, though her eyes were ablaze with anger. "I am never, _ever_ , letting you go again."

"For once in your life will put aside your selfishness." The blonde snarled, squaring up to Regina who stood unfazed.

"You have no idea what the Imp has in store for you. For all I know I'm sending you off to your death."

"If it means Henry will come back safely then I will gladly lay my life down. I will do _anything_ for him." She moved to push past Regina but was yanked back by an iron grip on her jaw. Emma snarled threateningly at the contact but Regina did not let up.

"We will find another way. Nobody has to die." She pulled Emma close, an olive hand gripping the back of her neck, fusing them together. The blonde quivered, the terrible fear for their son crashing down.

"I can't take that chance." She said finally, pushing Regina away and running from the room, fighting the tears which threatened to fall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Emma had always loved winter. The cold air and fire lit nights created the most beautiful moments. Winter had finally arrived in the valley, bring a blanket of snow with it to cover the little town. The entire Mills estate was knee deep in snow, but that did not hinder the young vampire hurtling across the grounds._

 _A year had passed since her turning and though it had taken a very long time, Emma was finally adjusting to her new lease on life. The blonde was a blur to anyone who spotted her, leaving behind nothing but a deep track in the snow._

 _The trees hung low with the weight of the frozen powder, the end of the branches glistening with icicles. Frost danced up and down the bark in magnificent patterns, spiralling in every direction._

 _Emma finally came to stop, resting in a large clearing. She wasn't sure what part of the forest she had run to, nor did she really care. The blonde trudged over to a large log, sitting down upon the rotting wood. She ran her finger tips across the bark, watching curiously as frost erupted where she touched. She hadn't given much thought to how the vampire curse would change her nor what new abilities it would present. She had watched many of the other vampires while they worked, exerting their enhanced strength to build up the Mills estate or easily zip from place to place without using much energy. But despite how many she had observed, none of the other vampires, regardless of age, seemed to tap into the environment around them like Emma did._

 _She pulled her fingers back, frowning down at the icy pattern she had left behind. It never seemed to be anything big, the occasionally snowflake here and the strange combustions of an object there. None of it was enough to truly capture Emma's interest, her mind was often very preoccupied._

 _Emma turned slightly, her body tensing as the air shifted around her, her vision briefly darkening as a presence began to loom over her. She always felt the other vampire before seeing her, their bond making it difficult for either of them to sneak around._

 _In the blink of an eye, Emma was slammed into the ground, the snow beneath her cushioning her abrupt movement. The wet seeped through her clothes, but the blonde barely noticed, life in death had robbed her of many sensations, the feeling of being cold was one of them._

 _Emerald eyes first found red painted lips, curled into an amused smile which reached right up to the deep chocolate orbs peering down at Emma. Smooth olive skin crinkled slightly around the edges of the beautiful brunette's eyes as they flickered over Emma's face._

" _Got you." She husked, dipping down to deeply kiss Emma, passion emanating off of them in waves. With difficultly, the blonde pulled back, smirking at Regina._

" _I let you win." She sniggered at the deadpan look on the queen's face._

" _Sure you did." Regina muttered, dropping her head back down to kiss Emma once more. An olive hand snaked up to lightly grasp the blonde's neck, pulling her closer. Emma moaned softly at the attention, eager to feel the warmth that was somehow created from the mere touch of Regina._

 _It had been difficult at first, extremely difficult. Emma had been beyond angry and betrayed, unable to believe what Regina had done to her. Months had passed before she had managed gain control of herself once more, the monstrous predator within had so effortlessly taken over. Though Regina was truly the one in control, she had hoped Emma would be able to find herself alone, to be able to return to the person she was. However, as time went on, Emma had only grown more hateful and angry at everything around her. Regina had feared she would never get the real Emma back._

 _Slowly, in the smallest of baby steps, Emma had learned to evolve and adapt to the new lifestyle. She gained control of her thirst, quelling the deep hunger which had threaten to consume her. With the aid of Regina, she had learned how to feed without destroying the human in he grasp._

 _Over the last few months, Regina had been adamant on rebuilding their relationship piece by piece. It was a task that proved to be the most challenging of all. Though constantly clinging to anger had been exhausting for the blonde, the worst of all it had been the loneliness. Her parents, though wary of her, had been somewhat accepting. Their love for her successfully trumping their fear. The example of love and faith had been the tipping point for Emma and the inspiration she needed to move past her anger at Regina. Overtime she had been successful… Mostly._

 _Emma pulled back once more, peering up at Regina with wide eyes. The queen sat back, uncaring of ruining her clothes as she settled in the snow. Reaching out, she pulled Emma towards her, bringing her close until the blonde was comfortably seated on her lap._

" _Winter is far more enjoyable with you by my side again." Regina said lovingly, lightly kissing Emma's neck as she sighed in agreement._

" _A found a good tree for the mansion, should be big enough to fill the foyer." Emma mumbled as she leant forward to nuzzle at Regina's neck, resting there._

" _A Christmas tree?" The brunette asked, quirking an eyebrow at the younger woman._

" _Yes," Emma smiled, "we can decorate it."_

" _Child." Regina chuckled, playing with blonde tresses._

" _There is nothing childish about Christmas!" Emma snapped, her voice high. Regina laughed again, kissing at the pout._

" _Of course not, darling." She mumbled, kissing Emma once more. Emma kissed her back. "I intend to you give every kind of Christmas you want."_

" _Naked Christmas?"_

" _Of course. What other way is there?" Regina smirked at Emma who shrugged. "I'm going to give you everything, Emma. If you want the world, you'll have it. The moon and stars? I'll climb up there and bring them to you myself."_

" _Cheesy." Emma mumbled, though she couldn't help her smile._

" _I mean it. We are going to have everything. No matter what." Emma didn't reply, simply pulling Regina against her and burrowing her face into an olive neck once more._

 _Things would be good from here on. The worst possible thing had happened to them already, nothing could ever break them so far apart again… could it?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina didn't follow Emma, opting to let her blow off some steam. The tell-tale sound of the large front doors being thrown open rang throughout the house making Regina flinch.

Zelena slunk back into the room, a genuinely concerned look on her face as she regarded Regina carefully.

"The conversation didn't go to plan?" She said, frowning down at her table.

"What gave it away?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"She just threw my front doors off their hinges." Zelena shrugged. "Very destructive isn't she? I had that table imported from Peru. Hand carved."

"I'll get you a new table." The queen sighed, covering her face with olive hands.

"I couldn't care less about the table. I'm more concerned for the welfare of my nephew." Zelena muttered, kicking the remnants of the table aside and sitting down. Regina raised an eyebrow at Zelena's family claim but did not mention it, pleased that even her sister was on board the happy family train.

"I can't let her run off into Rumple's clutch. Who knows what he'll do her?! Or worse what he'll make her do." Regina's voice shook.

"You have another night to work this all out. In that time, you can gather enough forces and storm the Imp and take Henry back." Zelena suggested.

"I don't know if I can keep Emma still long enough. I don't know if I can stay still. He's my son! The longer I wait the more damage I may be causing." The brunette placed her hand over her heart, reaching out in hopes to sense Emma. She instantly felt a plethora of emotions, each crashing into one another.

"Look whatever happens you need to be on the same page with Emma. You must be united if you hope to end this. Go to her." The amber haired woman urged, placing a hand on her sister's arm. "Before it's too late."

"Thank you, Zelena." Regina covered her sisters hand, squeezing softly before she ran from the room, effortlessly carrying herself to Emma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma sat in a heap at the bottom of a huge willow tree, the branches hanging so low she was easily obscured from view in the darkness. Across the dusty ground stood a large farm house with an aged porch wrapping around it. In her memory the house was smaller, without the extensions and new brick work.

Emerald eyes were settled on an incredibly old woman, rocking gently back and forth in the breeze. Her wrinkled eyes as were gazing out across the fields before her. She didn't move much anymore, her age long since catching up with her. But her eyes were still young and intelligent.

Weirdly, Emma was not surprised when the identical emerald pools connected with her own, their owner softly inclining her head towards the emotional vampire. She didn't move at first, wary of the invitation. She had only met the old woman once, so many years ago.

Curiosity got the better of her and Emma forced herself up, walking calmly towards the knowing woman. She stopped a metre or so away from the porch, taking in the little woman. She wore a hand knitted cardigan which covered her withered frame. Her face was lined and weather worn, many wrinkles surrounded her eyes and mouth. Long white hair was tied in a neat bun upon a head. Hair which Emma knew was once golden like hers.

"Most people don't believe you ever existed anymore." Her voice was croaky and strained.

"Those people are smart to believe that." Emma replied, tucking her hands into her the backs of her shorts.

"I never forgot." The elderly woman said softly, sad eyes looking the vampire over. "I remember the day you visited like it was only yesterday."

Emma closed her eyes briefly, remembering the tiny child that had barrelled into her with such enthusiasm. Children didn't know what she was, nor did they ever care. Emma had been so taken with the little girl's innocence.

"I look back on it often." Emma replied eventually, stepping a little closer. The woman held out her shaky hand to Emma, which the blonde only stared at.

"Everybody was so interested in you," she croaked, stubbornly not dropping her hand as she continued to speak. "I couldn't wait to tell everyone about you. Couldn't wait for them to see what you were to me." The wise eyes slowly turned sad as they stared at Emma longingly. "But you never came back."

Emma gave in at the words, climbing onto the porch and kneeling before the beautiful woman, taking the hand in her own. The woman gripped Emma's hand tightly, bringing the other hand to hold it too. The blonde dipped her head forward, wresting it upon their joined hands.

"You never came back…" She repeated again, making tears prick at Emma's eyes.

"Things changed. Terrible things happened. You were always safer if I didn't come back." Emma whispered, gripping the hand.

"I waited. I've been waiting for ninety years." The elder croaked, her voice emotional. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I watched you. Every time I've come back I've checked on you." Emma confessed. "I saw the party to held here on your wedding day. Watched you raise Lily and Doug. I was there for your golden wedding anniversary with John."

"You did?" The woman sighed with a smile, leaning forward with difficultly to touch Emma's face. "You were never a monster to me."

"I know." Emma finally let a tear slip down her face. She slowly stood up, still clutching the loving hand. "I'll always watch over you."

"You'll come back?" The woman asked hopefully, her voice quivering.

"I promise to come back. I will always come back."

"I'll wait until you do." She leant back into her chair, turning slightly at the sound of voices. "They're visiting me too."

Emma looked through the window, spotting a middle aged man with the same emerald eyes as her own. He carried a blonde child in his arms, laughing joyfully. Several others joined him, some adults and some children.

"Doug would love you. From what mother told me about you, the two of you are very alike." Emma studied the man for a while, smiling to herself as he played with his children. "Lily is a lot like father."

"Yeah?" The woman nodded softly.

"She's running the farm now."

"Good." Emma turned to look back out into the night, she could feel Regina coming. Sadly, turning back, she opened her mouth to speak. "I-"

"Don't say goodbye. I want the hope that you'll come back." The elder confessed, smiling at Emma. The blonde bent forward and kissed the top of her head, another tear falling.

"Until next we meet, Eva." Emma whispered. Eva smiled at Emma once more before the blonde stepped away, catching one more glimpse of the happy life around her.

With a heavy heart she walked back towards the willow tree, melting into the darkness. She turned in time to see the same man come outside and help Eva back into the house. Though she could no longer see Emma, the blonde could still feel her eyes.

Emma didn't acknowledge Regina as she turned into her arms, hugging the brunette tightly as she cried. Everything finally came out at once, all the fear and pain. Every regret she felt and every ounce of guilt on her consciences poured out of her and Regina held her tightly.

"I'm scared." She whispered and Regina held her even tighter.

"Every time I close my eyes I fear that you will be gone. I love you so much, Emma." Regina whispered. "I can't let you go to him, because I cannot face loosing you again. We will save Henry, we will. But risking your life will get us nowhere."

Emma didn't reply for a long time. She just stood there, clutching Regina for dear life. After a long while the blonde let go, sinking to the ground, turning her body to face the farm house.

"At the end… before I ran," Emma said softly, taking Regina hand in her own, "our problems were so huge it was impossible to see anything. So I ran, I let them consume me in a way that tore me apart. But I realise now, they only seemed that way because I was close up against them, and I was blocking myself from seeing… just how much I love you. That scares me, the love I have for you still scares me. Everything that happened is an ugly scar, cutting through us both. But no matter what happened, what we have is so beautiful. You and I are beautiful. Not what we are or what _we_ have done. Just us. Forgiveness is a tricky thing, but I forgive you, Regina."

"Emma-"

"I must do whatever I can to protect you and Henry. Because you Regina… you will always be the love of my life."

"I can't let you go. It's selfish, believe me I know. But I need you, this world needs you. For more than either of us can ever know."

"You really think we can defeat him?" Emma asked, her eyes glued to Regina.

"Together you and I can do anything." Regina replied, cupping Emma's face gently, running the pad of her thumb across her lip as she spoke. "Please trust me."

"If a ninety four year old woman can hold onto the hope I would come back one day, then I can have faith in you." Emma said eventually.

"I love you, Emma Nolan." The blonde's eyebrows raised at the use of her last name. No one had called her that in nearly sixty years.

"I love you too."

 **A/N: Not gunna lie, I loved this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


	15. Finding Balance

Hiding In The Dark

Chapter 15- Finding Balance

Emma couldn't help the amusement she felt as she and Regina walked back into the huge house. One half of the front door hung barely by it's hinges while the other lay flat on the floor. Zelena was waiting for them grumpily, glaring at the broken doors.

"I trust you won't be doing _that_ again." Regina hissed in Emma's ear as they approached Zelena. Emma shrugged in response with a smirk.

"You know I can't promise that." She said with a wide grin.

"I hope there won't be any more…destructive tantrums for the rest of the night, Emma?" Zelena said tightly.

"You'll have to wait and see," Emma muttered as she brushed passed the older woman, practically yanking her hand from Regina's own. "I'm going to get changed." She assured.

Regina watched the blonde go, hands on her hips. Zelena stood beside her, curiously watching Emma disappear up the stairs. Neither spoke for a moment, seemingly both lost in thought. Regina focused on the emotions floating around Emma intently. She was calm, a huge change from before. It was as if she had had some great clarity.

"I hear no smashing, that's a good sign." Zelena murmured, looking at her sister. Regina nodded thoughtfully.

"It's amazing what some mortals can do." The brunette replied, a slightly bitter tone in her voice.

"The Nolan farm?"

"Yes. How on earth Eva is still alive is beyond me." Regina muttered. She had never been keen on the pull Eva had on Emma, it had always threatened to suck Emma back to her mortal life.

"Like you said, 'it's amazing what some mortals can do'." Zelena quoted. "It's shocking she can remember Emma, what was she four the only time they met?"

"Yes. And ninety years on she hasn't let the memory slip. Makes you wonder…" Regina trailed off.

"Wonder what?" Zelena crossed her arms and turned to face Regina.

"Perhaps they are the people Emma truly needs."

"She seeks a different kind of comfort from you. I believe they're what ground her, remind her she doesn't have to be something she's not." Zelena voiced, looking back up at the stairs. "But whenever she dips into that world, she needs you to pull her back out, to ease the pain that will no doubt come. You're the sugar that helps the medicine go down."

Regina didn't reply for a long time, mulling over Zelena's words. The things Emma had said under the willow tree had been greatly unexpected but not unwanted. Listening to the blonde's conformation of love had strengthened the fire within Regina, it felt like she had been given new life. Emma was rarely vocal about her feelings, dead or alive. Regina had never loved her as much as she did in this moment.

"We need to go back. As soon as everyone is ready we'll go." Regina said with authority. Zelena quirked an eyebrow but didn't interrupt. "I'll send out a beacon so that those of power will meet at my castle. We'll combine our forces and storm Rumpelstiltskin. I would like you to join us."

"It would be an honour." The older woman smirked. "I'll send out some messages. I can be at the castle within in the next two hours."

"Very well. I'll need everyone I can get. Tomorrow night there will be war."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stood at the window, waiting for Regina to return. She didn't need to be there for Regina's war plan, it all felt like a death sentence. She ran her hands down the red leather jacket clinging to her body, fingers stoping at a bump in the pocket. Thrusting her hand in, Emma found a small metal object.

She pulled it out, recognising the key chain Baelfire had given her. When she had run from Regina the first time, Bae had suggested she change her name. She wasn't sure if it helped much in concealing her but it had given her a sense of rebirth. Even after Regina captured her once more, Emma did not drop the new surname, feeling it was now a part of her.

Emma fiddled with the little keychain, wondering what had become of Baelfire. The sound of the door opening behind her made the blonde jump and she instantly pocketed the key chain once more.

"It's only me." Regina husked softly, waltzing over to Emma. She brought a hand up to the blonde's face, the pad of her thumb stroking softly. Emma's eyes slipped shut, emotionally exhausted. "We're ready to leave."

"Let's go then." Emma made to push past Regina, more than ready to finally leave. But she was pulled back, the hand on her face firmly grasping her chin. Regina's signature move.

"Don't pull away from me." The brunette chided softly. "Talk to me."

"I just want to go home." Emma replied shortly. It was the first time she verbally called the dark castle home in a very long time. She did not dwell on it, but it was clear Regina would.

But instead, the queen simple pulled Emma's face closer, lovingly kissing her. Emma returned the kiss with passion, wondering how it was possible to crave the touch of another so badly. They stood holding each other for a while, Regina's lips expertly moving against Emma's, each movement without thought for it was like a well rehearsed dance. One they had been practicing for years.

" _We ought not to waste time, given the situation."_ Though a warning, Emma sounded as if she asking a question, her mind fuzzy from the intimate moment. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to stop.

" _I suppose."_ Regina whispered into her mind playfully, her voice like rich honey, smooth and sweet. Emma reluctantly pulled back, looking past the smouldering lust in Regina's eyes. Even as they stood at the brink of an abyss, Regina could always create these moments. The blonde placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before successfully escaping her this time and making her way back down stairs, Regina practically acting as shadow as she walked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in a half heap in the throne room. Emma toppled over upon appearance, taking Graham and several other vampires down with her. Regina clacked over to her, towering above them in her skyscraper heels.

The blonde staggered to her feet, brushing herself off and ignoring the teasing look Regina gave her. Graham and the other followed suit, awkwardly walking away from the royals and back to their posts. Graham took his position at the far end of the throne room, Red anxiously following him. Emma noticed the highly defensive posture she displayed. It had been nearly sixty years since Ruby had been in the castle and surrounded by so many vampires.

The beacon Regina had sent out had been instantly answered as many lords and ladies had already arrived and were awaiting their queen. Regina beckoned Emma up their thrones, clasping her hand firmly as she did. Emma looked at the vampires uneasily, her hostile nature slipping back into place. She had grown used to the small group she had been travelling with, however, once again being surrounded by so many made her feel vulnerable once more. Some were further morphed with their inner monster than others, a trait recognised usually from the eyes. Red eyes were seen as the true eyes of vampire, the eyes of the devil creator. Emma had always judged Regina on her eyes, only ever seeing them unmasked once before.

The princess hesitantly sat down, her body tense and ready for action. Pale hands gripped the arm rest tightly. Regina reached out and pried one of Emma's hands from the throne, lacing their fingers determinedly.

The meeting was slow, comprised entirely of charting who had answered the call and what they had to offer. At least sixty lords and ladies had arrived from around the country, each bringing a large sum of followers with them. Emma was amused by the idea of hundreds of vampire crammed into the small courtyard outside.

" _This turn out is better than I hoped."_ Regina said gleefully, smiling at Emma. The blonde nodded, surveying Graham as he called out another name. Emma internally groaned at the name, begging the call had not been answered.

To her dismay, a greyish purple smoke appeared directly beside Graham, making him jump a foot in the air. Stepping out of the swirling mass came a heeled boot and a staff along with it. Her dress was entirely black, save for red jewels encrusted in the fabric. A tight head dress hid her mass of blonde curls; which Emma knew were hidden beneath it. Two ornamental horns rose from her head, adding to her height.

"Regina," she purred, grinning almost manically at the queen, "and _Princess_ Emma."

"Maleficent." Regina greeted politely, looking to Emma expectantly. Emma looked back at her, feigning ignorance and smiling innocently.

" _Behave."_ Regina snapped, though Emma caught the hint of amusement in her voice. She turned back to Maleficent, her face stony.

"Dragon." She greeted offhandedly. Maleficent smirked as she approached them, her staff clunking on the stone ground as she walked. Regina had met Maleficent when she was still mortal and they had remained friends, though the term was used loosely when describing the relationship. Like Regina, Maleficent had also chosen the vampire curse and had used her knowledge of magic to dominate those around her. Though she didn't know all the details, Emma had always suspected something else had gone on between the Dragon and Regina.

"I'm glad you could make it; your abilities will no doubt tip the table in our favour." Regina grinned, making Emma scowl. She had never warmed up to the older blonde, though Maleficent had been very taken with Emma.

"I'd never pass up the chance to really spread my wings." She smiled at them both, though the warmth of it didn't match her eyes. Emma's body tensed even further than she thought possible as she watched Maleficent take a seat provided by a servant. She continued to smile up at them. The blonde eyed the softly glowing dragon staff. She deeply disliked the staff and the damage it could cause when Maleficent was pissed off. Emma had quickly learned the full extent of injury the staff could cause when she had been cracked over the head with it. She had never seen any magic come from it and had long since decided the Dragon only had it for hitting people.

More time passed as Regina went on and on at the vampires in court, dismissing those who weren't key to the plan of bringing down Rumpelstiltskin once and for all. Emma grew more anxious as time went on, wishing to just storm Rumpelstiltskin alone.

Feeling her temper slipping between her fingers, Emma suddenly stood up, the room going silent as she did. Her vision blurred briefly, reminding Emma that she still had not fed. The day's events had been so consuming, she had completely forgotten how hungry she was. The pain of it was finally catching up to her.

"If you will excuse me, my Queen, I need a breather." Emma didn't wait for a response, seeing the brunette opening her mouth through the cloud of white smoke that engulfed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma sat down the plush lounger, her body shaking as she did. The blonde hated this, hated the need to consume the life force of another to continue surviving. She had already cheated death, drinking the blood of another was further mocking it.

A shift in the air made Emma try to jump up but strong hands firmly grabbed her, pulling the blonde back down onto the seat with a thump.

"You will drink or I will make you." Regina told her sternly, her voice cold. Emma tried to shake her head but the brunette caught it, her nails biting into pale flesh. "If you will not drink their blood then you must drink mine."

"Wha…?" Emma groaned, barely forming the word.

"My blood is what gave you life, it will do it again. Chose which you would rather." Emma couldn't think, the idea of either did not ease her at all.

Regina lost her patients with waiting, and straddled Emma's lap, one hand clasping the back of her neck and pulling pale lips against her olive throat.

" _I command you to drink from me."_ Emma's mind cleared in an instant and she shot forward, sinking her teeth into Regina's neck. The brunette let out a strangled moan, both of her hands tightly fisting blonde tresses, holding Emma against her.

It was strange, Regina's blood was nothing like a mortal's. It felt like Emma was drinking pure sin, the devils wine. A mortal's blood tasted of life, like she drinking sun rays. Regina's blood was like spice, hot and dangerous. It was intoxicating.

Emma wondered what it felt like to Regina. She had only let the brunette drink from her once, an experience which been very strange. It hadn't felt bad; of anything it had felt incredible. But it was a feeling that Emma had been afraid to get lost in. Emma's wandering thought pattern quickly snapped back to reality as Regina pulled back, bracing herself on Emma's shoulders. The blonde could only stare, her body captured in a bloodlust like haze.

Regina climbed off of her and disappeared from view, clattering around. Emma sat slumped on the lounger, vaguely aware of the brunette returning and sitting beside her.

"That was new." She said after several minutes of silence. "We've never…"

"It's not really the done thing." Regina shrugged, running her hand through Emma hair, taming it.

"I didn't even know it was a thing." Emma frowned at the queen, noticing a small vile in her hand.

"Helps to quickly replenish blood," Regina explained, drinking the rest before setting it down. "And I didn't want you to know. When you were with me last I wanted to you drink the mortals' blood like me."

"I see." Emma wasn't angry, drinking from Regina on a regular basis would no doubt have repercussions. She sunk even lower down, snuggling into Regina.

The brunette wrapped an arm around her shoulder and another loosely over her chest. They sat in silence for a while, Emma's mind racing once more as she thought of what was to come. Did Rumple know they were massing against him? He had been listening to them argue earlier that evening, who knows what else he was listening too. And what if he killed Henry as soon as he saw them coming? Or worse what if he was already dead?

Regina shifted above her, clearly picking up on her iritic emotions. Emma was very shocked when the brunette began to sing softly.

 _Ngîl cennin eriel vi_

 _Menel audial._

 _Glingant sui mîr_

 _Sílil mae._

The words slipped off her tongue beautifully, each syllable soft and sweet, barely above a whisper as she sang. Emma knew the song off by heart.

 _Ngîl cennin firiel vi_

 _Menel audial._

 _Dûr, dûe i fuin._

 _Naenol mae._

Emma eyes seemed to grow heavy, each word containing a soothing magic, lulling the blonde, banishing the endless emotions away until she found peace.

 _An i ú nathant_

 _An i naun ului_

 _A chuil, anann cuiannen_

 _A meleth perónen._

The song came to an end, Regina's voice trailing away into the silence, the words still hanging in the air, calming and gentle. Emma didn't look up at Regina, choosing to keep her eyes closed.

"I didn't realise just how much I've missed hearing you sing." Emma sighed, leaning further into the queen. Regina smiled above her, kissing the top of her head sweetly.

"Do you remember the song?" She asked quietly, looking out at the stars above them, easily seen from the huge balcony window.

"How could I forget it?" Emma replied, insult in her voice.

"I was just wondering." Regina shrugged, a smirk on her lips.

"For what might have been, for what never was. For a life long lived, for a love half given." Emma repeated the lyrics in English, thinking over their meaning. "Am I the star you sing of?"

"I don't know. I have not lost you." Regina tilted Emma's chin up so that their eyes would meet.

"But you fear you will?" Emma asked, thinking over the lyrics once more.

"I don't know what to fear anymore. Everything seems to be happening or threatening to happen." The brunette looked away, hiding. Emma sat up, placing a hand on Regina cheek, softly turning her back.

"I will do whatever it takes to bring Henry back. I told you that. No half love, only fully." Emma promised sincerely. She paused for a moment, looking for the right thing to say. "He is going to love you _so_ much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Emma said firmly, slipping her hand back down to her lap. Regina caught it half way, and returned it to her face. Her own hands found Emma's waist, pulling her forward. Emma hesitated, pulling back from the intimacy Regina was trying to create. The brunette only followed her, driving Emma onto her back and hovering above.

"I need you to love me fully now. No half love." She said, a tear brimming in her eye. Emma still hesitated, afraid of what would come next. This felt like a goodbye. Emma softly frowned, a dawning feeling coming over her. Was she saying goodbye?

"Don't make me make you." Regina chuckled, shaking her head though Emma saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Please…," she begged softly, kissing the side of Emma's mouth, "love me."

"I love you."

The words were engulfed by Regina's lips which came crashing down upon Emma's own in a bruising force. Emma instantly returned the rough passion, pulling Regina closer. Their lips moved together like clockwork, connecting like puzzle pieces. Regina sucked Emma's lower lip into her mouth, teeth grazing over it. The blonde let her mouth fall open, allowing the yearning tongue in.

Her face felt wet, she wasn't sure whether it was Regina's tears or her own. The blonde didn't care, only pulling the queen against her fully.

Hands wandered all around, Emma's moving from Regina's face to her hair, tugging and fisting it while Regina's own travelled beneath Emma, lifting her body so that every inch of it was connected with the brunette's.

Emma attempted to pull back, wishing to move to the bed. Her lips never left Regina's as the brunette instantly read her and transported them to soft bed. They sank into the mattress, hands tugging fitfully at their clothes.

Emma's came first, her white t-shirt ripped effortlessly down the middle and pushed down her arms, manicured nails catching at her arms in their haste to rid the barrier between their skin. Emma tugged at the buttons of Regina's blouse, her brow creasing as she tried to undo each one. The queen huffed, pulling back from Emma's lips and sitting back. She began to pop each button open, slowly revealing more skin as she did.

Emma sat up with her, kissing the exposed skin as it appeared to her, calling to her. She pushed the open blouse down Regina's arms, feeling the goose bumps upon her skin as she did.

Regina pushed her back down, kissing Emma once more. She pulled at the jeans encasing her legs, tugging them down hard. Emma kicked her legs around, helping remove the offending clothing. Once they were gone, Emma moved to the tight skirt hugging the brunette's hips. She tried to pull the zipper down, yanking it so hard that it just ripped. Regina slapped her hands away, moving to teasingly remove the skirt. Emma lost her patience and flicked her wrist, vanishing their clothes.

Regina laughed at Emma's eagerness as she grabbed at her, pulling their bodies flush to together, moulding them into one. The brunette slipped between Emma's thighs as she bent to kiss her chest, trailing a path of feather light kisses down the valley between her breasts.

Emma wanted to feel them together, wanted them to fall into the throws of pleasure together. She pulled Regina back up to her face before twisting them over.

Emma ran a hand along the back of Regina's thigh, lifting it as she slipped between them, bringing their cores to meet one another. The queen cried out as they met one another, the final puzzle piece put in place.

Regina began to thrust against her before Emma had a chance to start, pulling her down so they could kiss once more. Emma matched Regina's rhythm, grinding against her with vigour.

Theirs cores began to ache as they slowly built up to climax, grinding against one another fiercely, driven by nothing but love and passion. Emma fisted at the bed, the sheets ripping like tissue paper beneath her finger tips. Their backs arched like taught bows ready to be shot as they reached the brink of pleasure.

In one final thrust, they fell over the edge, both crying one another's name into the endless night as waves of pleasure crashed through them.

Emma collapsed against Regina in a heap, breathing heavily. Regina brought a hand up to Emma's head, threading fingers through blonde hair,

"I love you." Emma hummed into Regina's neck.

"As your maker I command you not to go alone to Rumpelstiltskin." The brunette replied and Emma yanked herself back. "We're doing this together. I can't take any chances. I love you too much for that."

"I'm not taking _any_ chances either." The blonde whispered firmly and kissed Regina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had only slept a moment or two before she was awake once more, the sky only just fading to darkness outside.

Emma sat up, looking out at the balcony, the enchanted barrier protecting from the last rays of light still reaching out to them. She turned to look at Regina, who still slept soundly beside her.

She wasn't taking any chances. Not this time.

Emma climbed out of the bed, quickly dressing and leaving a small note upon the pillow. She wouldn't risk Henry's life for a second longer, nor would she endanger Regina by taking the fight to Rumple. Not when she could easily end it.

Enhanced speed effortlessly carried Emma down to the ground floor to a small corridor of doors. She banged upon the nearest one, waiting impatiently for it to be opened.

A sleep dazed Graham opened the door, blinking blearily at Emma.

"I need you to come with me to Rumpelstiltskin's estate." She said bluntly, bypassing any greeting.

"What?" He bumbled out, missing the door frame he had tried to lean against and nearly falling.

"Regina commanded that I not go alone. This is my loop hole." Emma explained briefly. "She didn't really think it through."

"What?!" He snapped, waving his arms. "You want to go _to_ the enemy?!"

"Yes." She replied, crossing her arms. "Look I don't have time to talk, okay? Either come willingly or I'll make you."

"Okay."

After several grumbled insults and jabs at her mental state Graham was finally ready to go. Emma waited until the exact moment dusk arrived before transporting herself and Graham to the huge estate belonging to Rumpelstiltskin.

They appeared on a large drive way, the mansion, boarding on palace, stood proudly about a mile down the track. Emma picked Graham up and sped them up to the house, fear grasping at her as she stood outside.

"Stay behind me and don't talk, okay?" She instructed. Placing her palm flat before her she called to her magic and a small diamond shaped trinket appeared in her hand. She handed it to Graham. "This will transport you back to the Dark Castle. Take Henry with you and don't let Regina come after to me. Protect them both."

He could only nod weakly, a look of great grief in his eyes. Emma shrugged it off and turned back to the house. As she did the large front doors flew open with a bang. Several figures stepped out.

"Mum!" A familiar voice screamed.

"Henry!" Emma cried out as she rushed forward.

"Not so fast, dearie." She crashed into an invincible barrier, sending her crashing to the ground. Rumpelstiltskin loomed over her, a crazed smile on his face.

He was short, with gnarled grey hair which hung at his shoulders. His body was encased in old fashioned leathers. Emma struggled to her feet, glaring at the imp. Behind him stood two other vampires, both holding tightly to Henry who struggled madly.

"I'm here, let him go!" Emma demanded coldly. The imp surveyed her for a moment with a sinister smile.

"Well, a deals a deal." He shrugged and waved his hand. The men let go of Henry and he hurtled forward into Emma's arms. She easily picked him up in a crushing hug. He cried into her chest, holding her as tightly as he could. Emma cried to, terrified to let him go.

It barely lasted a few second before they were pulled apart. More vampire appeared around them, two restraining Emma while the other escorted Henry over to Graham. Silver cuffs were clamped onto Emma's wrists. She cried out in pain as her skin began to burn.

"Emma!" Another voice yelled. She looked around to see Baelfire come crashing out of the mansion. Two vampires clung desperately to him, but he easily swatted them off.

"Bae." Rumple growled, but he was ignored. Baelfire grabbed at Emma, a look of great relief on his face at the sight of her. It soon melted into anger as she looked back at his father.

"Don't do this." He pleaded. Emma's eyebrows rose slightly at the briefly torn look on Rumple's face. He shook it off and grinned at his son.

"Everyone's still fine. No harm, no foul." He replied, shrugging Bae off.

"Father-"

"It's done, Bae." Baelfire glared at him, so much hate radiated off of him.

"Then keep your word, let me go with Henry." Bae snarled, still clutching Emma. The blonde caught the sadness in Rumple's eyes but it was quickly gone.

"As you wish." The imp muttered, looking into the distance. Baelfire turned to Emma, opening his mouth to speak.

"-Go back with Henry. Do what you always do. Do what we do." She commanded him. Baelfire nodded trustingly.

"I'll save you."

Without another word, he walked over to Graham and took Henry's hand. Graham took the other and held out the diamond trinket. In a flash, they were gone.

Emma stood alone, fighting her tears as Rumple chuckled darkly behind her. She turned to look at him.

"You knew I would come, didn't you?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

"Knew?" He repeated with a grin. He stepped in close, speaking beside her ear. "I was counting on it."

 **A/N: Whelp…that's that. Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


	16. Time Jump

Hiding In The Dark

Chapter 16- Time Jump

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. A horrific jolt short through Regina's body, shocking her awake. Her head throbbed painfully as it felt like something was being ripped from her body, a connection being severed.

She didn't need to open her eyes. Didn't need to see the little note waiting for her to know what had happened.

Regina leapt out of bed, eyes first landing upon the dark sky outside. It was around seven thirty in the evening. She focused her thoughts, searching for her other half. It was like staring at a black wall, solid and blank. Emma was behind it, she could feel her but yet she was blocked, a powerful magic keeping her out.

Rumpelstiltskin's magic.

Regina let go, returning her mind to the current situation. She snatched at the small note upon the pillow, barely reading the useless words. Emma had gone, disobeyed her. Fury rocketed up and down Regina, making the hairs on her body almost stand on end. She crumpled the note in her palm, setting it a light for good measure.

No matter how hard Emma had pushed her, she had never disobeyed a direct order. She shouldn't be able to disobey. Regina threw her arms in the air, unable to think of what to do next. What had happened? Had Rumple fulfilled the deal? Was Henry now alone somewhere?

Her blood boiled as she began ripping apart her wardrobe, grabbing at clothing aimlessly. She stood completely nude in the middle of the room, the anger melting as she feared for Emma. What was Rumple going to do to her? She closed her eyes once more, reaching out to Emma again. The barrier remained, similar to one Emma had cast upon herself when she had run away. But this one of was different, the distinct taint of dark magic around it reeked of Rumple. She focused on the blonde, feeling for her.

She lived.

That much was certain. Emma was still alive. And she better remain that way if the world wished not to burn in a fiery inferno of rage.

Regina stormed from the bedroom, tearing down the hall way in a blaze, hands out stretched as a great screech erupted around the castle, the still sleeping inhabitants fearfully awakened by the sound.

The throne room doors burst open as Regina began barking orders at the nearest servants. They cowered away from the rage that seemed to slap them in the face.

"I want every lord, lady, werewolf and Dragon in this room before I reached my throne. Understand?!" She yelled at them. They scurried away as several people began flooding into the room.

Regina sunk into her throne as a cloud of smoke appeared beside her and a soft hand was placed on her arm.

"She went to him?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes." Regina replied coldly, her temper spiking once more.

"It's going to be fine," The older woman assured but Regina shook her head.

"I'm completely blind. I have no idea what is going on anymore!" The queen slammed her fist against her throne, the metal denting at her touch.

People were streaming into the throne room, Zelena among them, all with the same confused and slightly fearful expression. Regina waited until everyone was seated, not needing to call for silence as no one dared speak.

"The Princess has disobeyed me and sort out Rumpelstiltskin herself." Regina spoke evenly, though her voice was deadly. "The table has been tipped and we are now vulnerable."

"What will happen to her?!" A voice yelled. Ruby broke out of the crowd, her hair was sleep tousled and her face pale. Regina narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know, wolf. Hold your tongue." The queen gritted out but Ruby did not back down. Regina recognised the emotions within the other woman, the same ones were crashing around inside her. Fear, anger and dreaded sense of grief that was waiting to be needed. It wouldn't be needed; Regina wouldn't let Rumple hurt Emma. The only person allowed to kill Emma was Regina.

"What do we do to get her back?" Red snapped angrily.

"Does she even still live?" Zelena asked from the seated platform, a worried look on her face. Regina was surprised at her sister's genuine concern.

"Yes, she still lives." The brunette sighed.

"I don't know for how much longer." Another voice said. Everyone's attention turned to the centre of the room where three people had materialized.

If Regina's heart was still beating, she believed would had stopped in that moment when her eyes fell on a scruffy little boy, with wide curious eyes and a mop of brown hair. Baelfire had an arm wrapped around Henry's shoulders and the small boy clung to him, his eyes fixed on Regina. Graham held Henry's free hand, an awkward but determined look on his face, as if he wasn't going to let go of Henry, despite how much he wished too. Baelfire stared up at Regina, his cold eyes calculating her stoically.

Regina couldn't look at him, her attention focused on Henry. She couldn't tell if he even realised he was looking at his mother at all. Despite his obvious confusion, he let go of Baelfire and cautiously stepped forward. Bae grunted at him, tilting his head. It was an action Henry clearly understood as he nodded but did not stop his advance on Regina.

The queen slipped off of her thrown gracefully and descended the stairs towards her son, hands clasped at her front awkwardly. She reached the bottom of the dais as Henry came to a stop about a metre away, his small eyes narrowed.

"I know you." He said eventually, breaking the heavy silence of the room. Regina could only nod, a small smile tugging at her lips. The smile wasn't returned at he continued to survey her, read her. "You're the other parent…?" He said it with confidence but couldn't help the slight question at the end. Regina frowned, noticing his deliberate avoidance of the word _mother_.

"Yes I am." Regina boldly stepped forward, reaching out to touch his face. Her fingers barely connected with his cheek before he jerked away, stepping further back. Regina's heart broke at the distrust on his face. His reunion, if there even was one, with Emma had no doubt been fleeting, there wouldn't have been time for her to tell Henry of the change in their relationship. That she wasn't all bad. Emma had said he knew the truth about her and that she had described both her good and bad side to him. Despite Emma's bad attempt at giving him an alternate view of her, Henry had clearly made his judgement.

"You're going to bring my mum back." It wasn't a question. He obviously took after Emma in his blunt communication. Regina could only hope that if she managed to get under the surface, like Emma, he would be very different inside to the cold demeanour he currently upheld.

"Yes." She wasn't sure what else to say. An emotional display of her love for Emma and desperation to get her back didn't seem like the answer Henry was looking for his. She was pleased however, that his face softened slightly at her words, his eyes becoming less hard and angered.

"Perhaps we should give the little Prince a chance to freshen up? We haven't changed since we were…taken." Baelfire piped up, breaking the intense exchange between mother and son. Regina looked down at Henry's clothes, only just noting that he wore sleeping attire. His white t-shirt was grubby and pyjama trousers ripped at the knees. The queen nodded, understanding that now was not the time to try and bond with Henry.

"Graham, take Henry with you and find him some clean clothes," she paused, realising no clothes fitting for a child would be found anywhere within the castle. With a simple thought, she flicked her wrist, sending clothes to Graham's room. The wolf nodded, and gestured to Henry. The boy gave Regina the once over, contemplating whether he should say anything else. Choosing against it, he turned away and walked over to Graham.

Regina forced herself to remain stoic, she was surrounded by too many others to let herself break.

As they moved towards the door, Ruby finally broke free of the crowd, running at Henry. Regina was surprised she had held herself back for so long.

They exchanged no words, Henry jumping into Red's arms with such vigour she stumbled slightly. She caught him however, holding him close to her body. She cried into his hair, both trying to look him and hold him so tight that he would fall away again.

Regina was painfully reminded that, despite them both being his parents, neither Emma or Regina had truly been able to raise Henry. Red had cared for him everyday Emma was away, and it was clear he loved deeply for it.

Ruby finally let go and Henry slipped to the floor, grasping her hand firmly. Graham led them out, Red joining the duo. Regina didn't stop her, knowing Henry needed someone he trusted at his side.

Once the heavy doors of the throne room had closed Regina finally rounded on Baelfire who was ready to fight back.

"WHERE THE HELL IS EMMA?!"

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO?!"

Their words overlapped as the screamed at one another, both feeling like the victim, Baelfire holding up Emma's side while Regina strained with her own.

"I SHOULD HAVE TORN YOU DOWN FOR YOUR CRIMES LONG AGO!" Baelfire yelled, "Perhaps if I had we wouldn't be here NOW!" He shook with fury, his face contorted with rage.

"Tell me where she is! WHAT IS HE DOING TO HER!?" Regina shrieked out Bae, the ground trembling beneath them. "Why didn't you stay with her?!"

"She told me to come back here!" He snapped, stamping his foot. The queen let out a long breath, desperately grasping at the calmness which had long since left her.

"Let us go somewhere more private." She suggested, hyper aware of their audience. He nodded, deflating now that he had had a good yell.

"I think that would be best."

"Zelena," Regina looked over to her sister, who raised an eyebrow. "Please ensure the wolves haven't smothered my son too much."

"Yes, my Queen." She nodded her head and quickly stood, following after the trio.

"The rest of you are to standby until I have all the information on the situation." She didn't wait for conformation, firmly grabbing Baelfire's arm and transporting them to her study in a cloud of smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry wasn't sure what to expect when he arrived at the vampire castle. Weirdly, his biggest shock was how cold it was.

It was all so surreal. It was as if one of his storybooks had come to life and all the strange and wonderful creatures had poured out of it. He had always understood that there was something different about his mother. Something he had always struggled to put his finger on. He had been more surprised than shocked when the imp revealed all the mystery surrounding his parents.

Despite what Baelfire had told him, Rumpelstiltskin wasn't unpleasant. He was twisted and bordering on crazy, but he had not harmed Henry. Strangely, all he'd ever wanted to do was talk to him, learn from him. He had revealed everything about his mother and vaguely the life she had lived. Baelfire had filled in the rest.

Bae had never once left his side, and had protected him from the more savage creatures Rumpelstiltskin housed. Henry still didn't feel like he truly believed what he saw.

Graham led them through the strange castle, down stairs and curved corridors. Ruby firmly held his hand, never once letting it go. Henry studied Graham's back, curious of his scruffy guardian.

Though physically, they bared very little resemblance to one another, it was obvious they were brother and sister. They both walked the same, with arched backs and tensed arms. Ready to fight.

Graham came to a stop at the entrance of a long corridor, fumbling with the handle of the nearest door. He pushed it open, jumping inside and hastily moving his belongings aside, kicking clothes beneath the bed.

Henry stepped in, his posture closed off and guarded as he looked around. Ruby placed a gentle hand on his neck soothingly. It was so warm, a pleasant feeling compared to the cold hands that had handled him over the last few days.

"You're safe here." Graham said, his accent thick. "The imp can't touch you now."

"What about my mum?" Henry asked, his lower lip trembling. Ruby and Graham exchanged looks. Graham sank onto the bed, covering his face with his hands.

"I don't know, lad." He muttered into his hands.

"She made you go with her?" Ruby asked, picking up the fresh clothes on the small chair in the corner of the room. Graham shrugged, frowning at the clothes.

"It was go or be made to go. I chose to go. I wouldn't let her do this alone." Ruby began tugging at Henry grimy clothes.

"You'll catch an illness if you stay in these any longer." She muttered, successfully pulling the shirt over the stubborn boy's head. Henry shivered at the cold, grabbing the polo shirt and pulling it on.

Graham muttered something about finding food and left them to it. Henry tugged on the new crisp jeans, wiggling his legs to stretch them out. He looked himself over in Graham's mirror, wondering who had picked out the clothes. The polo shirt was a royal blue; a neat tree had been stitched into the shirt pocket. Ruby peered at the little tree, a smirk on her face.

"Subtle." She muttered under her breath.

A knock sounded at the door, making them jump. Ruby quickly opened it, releasing a surprised "oh" at the sight of the woman on the other side.

Henry inspected her, his eyes skating over her vibrant auburn hair down to her shockingly blue eyes. She wore layers of green, all of which clung to her body. She smiled widely at him, seemingly taking him in as well.

"Hello," she stepped into the room, heels clicking. "You can all me Aunt Zelena."

"I have an aunt?" He directed the question to Ruby who shifted awkwardly.

"She's probably the tamest discovery you'll make here." Red shrugged, sitting down on the bed and crossing her arms.

"Do you have kids too?" Henry asked Zelena hopefully but she shook her head, a briefly sad look in her eyes.

"No. My husband and I never really…," she paused, thinking, "had the time."

"Oh." Henry sat down next to Ruby, leaning back against the wall. Zelena strode through the room, taking a seat beside the bed, curiously looking at Henry. "So you guys get married?"

"Dead or alive, love is love." Zelena smiled sweetly at Henry who nodded, satisfied by the answer.

"Why aren't my parents married then?" Another look was shared, making Henry glare. "I don't like it when people do that."

"Do what?" Ruby asked.

"Act like I won't understand." He crossed his arms, pouting. Zelena chuckled at this, her eyes sparkling.

"Goodness, you're just like Emma." His face softened at this and he perked up.

"Really?"

"She makes that exact same face." Zelena laughed softly, shaking her head. "Regina often chides her on it, but I know she secretly loves it." Ruby nodded along, smiling. Henry prickled at the mention of Regina.

"Is she really my other mum?" Henry asked. He didn't know why he asked, both she and Emma had confirmed it.

"God I hope so," Ruby sighed with a smile.

"The whole world would fall apart if a scandal like that cropped up." Zelena smirked thoughtfully. "That would defiantly spice things up."

"You're one hundred percent hers, that for sure." Ruby muttered, playing with his hair. "Hopefully, you too will hit off when you have some time to yourselves."

"She tells wonderful bedtime stories." Zelena added. Henry grinned, he loved stories.

"I really like stories." Henry mumbled against his chest, peeking at his aunt.

"I do too," she whispered, "in fact, I've got a great one for you. Want to here?"

"Always!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina rested her back against the wall, her expression far away as she looked out of the window. Baelfire sat in one of the office chairs, his head resting against the heavy oak desk. They hadn't said anything in well over half an hour, both just letting everything sink in.

Regina sighed, returning to her desk chair and sinking into it. Bae sat up, his demeanour far calmer than before.

"He was so…cold." Regina recounted, thinking back to her first encounter with Henry.

"She didn't paint you particularly well," he shrugged, leaning back in the chair, "His opinions are based on what he can understand from the little he knows."

"And what's that?"

"That you're the reason he grew up without his parents at his side." Regina just nodded, suspecting that was the reason. "That's what Emma believed anyway. But clearly her feelings have changed about you in recent times."

"I hope so." The queen quipped. "We're better now."

"And I can't wait for him to see that. Truly. He deserves both of his parents." Bae huffed. "However, winning him over might not be all that easy."

"Oh?"

"Despite how much I prayed he wouldn't, he's inherited most of Emma's less than desirable traits."

"I barely cope with Emma's stubbornness, don't tell me he's the same?" Regina whined, unamused by the smirk she received.

"Very untrusting too… Though that's only come around in recent years."

"I doubt an unexpected kidnapping helped that at all." He shook his head slowly.

"It hasn't been easy for him. Growing up without the constant presence of Emma has been tough. But these last few days have been brutal. He's nine but it feels more like he's nineteen. Recent events have forced him to grow up far faster than he should have."

"Is he going to hurt her?" She asked, her voice quivering. Baelfire sat forward, a serious look on his face.

"I honestly don't know, but whatever he's planning, should he make wrong move, it'll be like cutting the wrong wire on a bomb."

"I don't what I'm more afraid of, losing her for good, or her being used as a weapon of mass destruction. Neither outcome looks good for the rest of the world." She growled.

"What do we do now? Just wait?" Baelfire asked, his voice tired.

"I don't know… But what I do know is that you need rest. Go, I'll figure something out." She promised, forcing a smile. He looked at her for a moment, his face hard and stoic. With a loud sigh he nodded and stood up.

A soft knock at the door sounded before it creaked open. Ruby poked her head around it, a concerned look on her face.

"You guys okay?" She asked cautiously.

"For now." Regina said coldly, watching as Baelfire sped from the room. Leaving the two women alone.

"Zelena and Henry were really hitting it off," she hesitated for a moment.

"But?"

"He would like to meet you properly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina slowly walked down the hall towards her chambers, ensuring her pace was in sync with Henry's. He dawdled behind, looking around with curiosity as they walked, often stopping to admiring something. The short trip to the royal quarters was silent, save for Henry's soft noises of interest.

They entered the bedroom and Henry gasped, staring around. Regina smiled softly at him as he looked around.

"Wow!" He gawked, throwing himself onto the king sized bed. "This is the biggest bed I've ever seen!"

"You like it?" Regina cooed, walking over to the edge and sitting down. Henry threw himself into the air, landing with a significant bounce. The queen fought the urge to snap at him about jumping on the bed, something she often caught herself saying to Emma.

"Everything is so cool here." He exclaimed, running his small hands over the silk bedsheets. "I've never been in a _real_ castle before."

"Well it seemed fitting." Regina shrugged, amused by his childish awe. She shook her head, reminding herself that he _was_ a child. Henry's face slowly darkened as his eyes roamed around the room, a look of deep thought on his face. It was the same look Emma often had, one that didn't usually end well.

"Do I have to live here now?" He asked, a suspicious look on his face. Regina hesitated. She felt like a step-parent, one who didn't know where they stand with the child. But she wasn't, Henry was her son. Emma had taken him away, they had never agreed on a specific way to raise him, nor who truly controlled the course of his life. Regina was taking control now.

"It's time we were all a proper family." She said vaguely. "I think you'll find, given time perhaps, the castle is a pleasant place to live. Besides, every Prince needs a castle."

"I do not feel like a Prince." He muttered, tucking his legs beneath him.

"Most days I don't feel like a Queen." Regina sighed. "You get used to it, eventually."

"They burned my home down, all my things…" He pushed back on his hands, resting his back against the headboard. Regina's quirked a brow at how he'd managed to pick Emma's side of the bed. She looked at him sadly, forgetting the trauma he had no doubt face over the last couple of day. The queen thought for a moment, trying in vain to think of some way to ease the unaddressed pain. Snapping her fingers with grin, Regina waved her hand. A large leather bound book appeared between them, bridging the gap.

"My book!" He squeaked excitedly, jumping across the bed towards her to grab it. To Regina's delight he settled there, his body close to hers. She smiled, proud of herself. Emma had abandoned the book in the burned down diner, certain events stopping her from retrieving it.

Henry leafed through the pages, running his fingers of the colourful illustrations. He didn't speak for a while, absorbed by the book. Regina was content with watching him, a warm feeling spreading through her chest.

"How did you find it?" Henry asked, twisting around to look at her.

"Your mother and I came looking for you, we found it in the remains of the diner." He smiled, closing the book and hugging it against him.

"She's gunna come back right? Rumple won't kill her will he?" Regina shook her head, a stern look on her face.

"No. I _will_ get her back, even if it's the _last_ thing I do."

 **A/N: You get one and other goes?! Like trying to keep two fish in a net! Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


	17. Faux Light

Hiding In The Dark

Chapter 17- Faux Light

Emma sat on the floor, unfazed by the cold ground as she tried to relax her body. Her legs with tightly crossed beneath her, hands resting on her knees as she tried to focus.

 _Regina._

She desperately called out into the blank darkness of her mind, blocked off by some unknown magic. Pushing even further, Emma fought against the barrier, trying in vain to connect with the brunette for a second.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she opened her emerald eyes, glaring into the darkness that surrounded her. She sat in a silver cage, the bars moulded close together, glinting menacingly at her.

Emma had lost consciousness after being brought into the mansion, Rumple's doing no doubt, and had awoken in her metal prison, deep below ground. She shuddered, deeply uncomfortable with being so far from the surface.

Light appeared at the top of a long staircase, which descended into the strange room. A figure stood silhouetted against the light. They shut the door, cutting off Emma's vision from around her cage. The only remaining light was an eerie beam which shown upon her. She listened intently to the footsteps that drew nearer, her body tensed. Emerald eyes grew comically wide when the figure finally came into view.

"…August." Emma breathed out, her voice low as she scrutinized the young vampire. She had wondered what had become of the others who had been travelling with herself and Baelfire. He kept his face expressionless, though Emma could see through it.

"Emma." He nodded his head in greeting, the movement stiff and rehearsed.

"It was you," She muttered, a sense of great betrayal overcoming her. "You told Rumple about Henry, didn't you?"

"Yes." His answer was short, voice small and strained.

"How did you know?" Emma asked, her tone calm though her eyes burned with a fire almost too bright to look at.

"Baelfire wanted to stay behind in Storybrooke when the Queen took you. He trusted me with the knowledge of your son." August's mouth barely moved as he spoke.

"So not only did you betray me, you also betrayed Baelfire's trust as well?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Rumpelstiltskin called to me, promised me new life in return for information. He wanted to know what kept his son so close to a mortal town. So I told him." Emma sat in silence for a long time, mulling over the young vampire's words. She and Bae had found August newly turned and dying in a ditch. They had helped him and cared for him. Emma had considered him a close friend until this moment.

"Whatever he promised you," she hissed eventually, "will be useless when I rip you APART!" He flinched at her words.

"You don't understand; a great tiding is coming. One that will grant us all a new life, should we accept it." Emma could only glare, fearful of getting to near the bars. So she sat, seething at the foolish man.

"Nothing that man promises will bring you anything but suffering." She closed her eyes again, trying to call to Regina once more.

"There are barriers around you, they stop you from connecting with the outside world via your magic." August explained.

"Did you just come down here to sign your death certificate, or is there something else?" Emma growled, not opening her eyes.

"Yes."

"What is it?!"

"He wants to see you." Emerald eyes snapped open, glaring at the nervous man.

"The second you open the door I'm ripping your head off." She warned calmly. "If he wants to talk to me, make him come down here himself."

"Feeling a little antsy?" Cackled a voice from behind her. Emma whirled around, burning eyes connecting with nothing but madness.

"Just peachy." She hissed, turning away. The blonde sighed when he was instantly in front of her once more, smiling.

"Run along now, boy." He commanded and August scuttled away, head bowed. Emma watched him go emotionlessly. She refused to look at the imp, content with the painful silence. "Your son returned safely to the dark castle, along Baelfire and the wolf."

"You're blocking me from her."

"Yes."

"You scared she's going to destroy your ass when she gets hold of me again? Cause she will, and it won't be pleasant for either of us." Emma smirked.

"Then perhaps we should work quickly so you can be back to stop her." He replied, returning the smirk.

"Back?"

"Yes, dearie. I have no intention of keeping you any longer than needed." He giggled in a high voice. "Now shall we get started?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked through the huge mansion, a large moon shining in through the windows as they passed. Emma looked mournfully out into the night. Rumple led her towards the back of the mansion, throwing open two heavy wooden doors.

Emma instantly recoiled as bright light seeped out. Sun light. The blonde stumbled back into the shadows, staring wide eyed at Rumple, who was bathed in light.

"You don't like it?"

Emma blinked against the harsh light, her eyes fighting to adjust as she stepped into the huge room. It was a conservatory, with huge glass windows. She stared up above her, mouth slightly agape as she gazed at the endless blue sky. A bright, yellow sun shone down on her. She could truly feel it's warmth.

Rumple stood beside her, watching as she took it all in. She missed the cunning smile on his face.

"This is my sun room. Artificial, of course, but it really feels like the real thing, don't you think?" He murmured close to her ear.

"Yes, it truly does." She whispered, overwhelmed. Emma stood for a while, absorbing the warmth, thinking intently. "Why?"

"There's always something we miss. For me it's the sun." His voice had dropped lower.

"You going to tell me why I'm here?" She asked, frowning. The strange light around her was beginning to make Emma squirm. Rumple sat down on a white chair, part of what looked like a garden seating set. He gestured for Emma to take the one across from him. She hesitated for a moment before sitting down, fidgeting wildly.

"How much do you love your son?" He asked abruptly. Emma narrowed her eyes, trying to work out the angle he was taking with her.

"More than you'll ever know." She replied shortly, her words clipped.

"Then we have a common interest. Our sons."

"What about them?" She didn't look at him as she spoke.

"You know just as well as I do how Baelfire feels about me, and how he feels about what we are," Rumple gestured between them.

"-What _you_ are." Emma cut across defensively. Vampire or not, she would never be in the same league as the Imp.

"What _I_ am." He corrected. "That, right there, is the reason you are here, Miss Swan. No matter what I do, Baelfire will never forgive me for turning him. I will never have a foothold so long as I am like this."

"What are you saying?"

"There is a man, a very powerful man, who is fuelled entirely by light. He has the power to achieve truly incredible magic. He has the power to remove the vampire curse and restore life."

Emma's eyebrows practically threw themselves from her face at the speed they went up. Had she heard correctly? Was this some cruel trick?

"I know you think I am lying." He shrugged.

"Who is this man?" Emma asked eventually.

"Merlin." Rumple replied, surveying her. Emma sunk back in her chair, reeling at the idea of humanity. But she frowned, confused once more of her purpose.

"Why do you need me?"

"Haven't you ever wondered about the origins of your magic?" He asked, his tone almost bordering on teasing. Emma frowned again, shrugging. "It belongs to the Order of Light. An ancient discipline, one which Regina no doubt didn't teach you of."

"She hasn't mentioned it before." She shook her head.

"Thought not. Knowing Regina, she's probably in denial about it's existence. But none the less, it does exist, and _you_ are bound to it, just as the others like you." Rumple explained, leaning forward in his chair.

"Others…?" Emma's brow knitted together briefly as she put two and two together. "Merlin and I are connected through magic?"

"He is supposed to be the oldest known light bringer, excelled furthest in his magic and knowledge." The imp confided, his voice low. "However, he has not been seen in decades. And so few light bringers are left in existence. Only you can find him."

"And you want Merlin to what? Make you mortal once more?"

"For Baelfire." Rumple clarified with a nod. "The same can be done for you."

"And I'm to find him…how?" Emma asked, eyes narrowing at the imp. He smiled at her.

"Should you let me, I can further teach you to hone your gifts. Through them all light bringers are bound to one another. With the right engagement and knowledge, I can re-connect you with your kin."

"And if I do this you'll let me go?"

"Yes. The choice of having Merlin aid you is down to you. All I need is your help finding him." Rumple extended a withered hand to Emma. "Do we have a deal?"

Emma stared at the hand long and hard, desperately analysing the deal for a trap. Rumple appeared sincere, driven by his love for his son. Slowly, she reached out, grasping the hand firmly, maintaining eye contact as she did.

"Deal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Again!"

Emma collapsed to her knees, her body exhausted as she clawed at the ground, blunt nails catching at the dirt. A solid week had passed since she has made the deal with Rumple. One hundred and forty-eight hours of endless training, only twenty or so had been spent asleep. The Imp barely slept now a days, meaning Emma wasn't allowed to sleep either.

"I can't." She growled, voice hoarse. Rumple circled around her, frustrated at her lack of endurance. "I've never done anything like this before. A week ago I barely even used magic!"

"Which is why you must work twice as hard!" He snapped back. He kicked at her hip, making Emma buckle and tumble over onto her back. She glared up at him, too drained to fight back. "Regina was lazy with you. Dark magic is emotion, takes little to tap into once rage is flowing."

"No wonder it was easy to slip into." She growled, flipping back over and rising onto her knees. "Could probably get back into it right now."

"No. Don't just fritter your rage away, overcome it. Control it. Light magic is more than just emotion. It is everything you are. It takes both mental and physically mastery." He stalked away from Emma, snatching up another dummy and placing it in front of her. "You're grasping at the energy around you but losing control of it every time. The more you do that, the more it will drain you.

"What do you suggest?" Emma sighed.

"Focus. Hold something in your mind, something that makes you strong. Something capable of creating both positive and negative emotions in you." Rumple commanded, coming to a stop behind her.

Emma huffed, closing her eyes as she thought of a moment in her life that matched the description. She sifted through her mind, passing over memories of her parents, her youth with Regina. She frowned, thinking of the early years in death and her time on the run. She'd hid from Regina for nearly fifty years, constantly moving around with Bae and Red. Emma suddenly came to a stop and her stomach lurched as she remembered the moment she'd seen Regina again after all those years.

In that moment she'd felt everything possible. A plethora of rage and sorrow, bitterness and regret. But beneath it all, joy. The bold emotion that had fought it's way through, rearing it's head at the sight of the woman who had given her both life and death.

Emma drove her palms into the ground, pulling at the world around as she focused on that moment. How she had yelled and fought against Regina, desperate to run again. The ground began to tremble, mimicking how Emma's own body quivered. Strands of her hair stood on end as the air became static.

With a roar, Emma clapped her hands together, sending a shock wave through the ground towards the dummy. Energy rocked all through the ground from every angle. With a bright flash the straw filled sack exploded, raining debris down on them.

They both stared in silence, a wide grin on Rumple's face while Emma's formed a look of shock. He stepped out from behind her, walking slowly over to the remains of the dummy. He toed the straw, kicking the dummy away.

"How did I do that?" Emma whispered, her body still buzzing with an energy which was not her own. Everything felt heightened, like the volume had been turned. As her fingers brushed against the ground, she could almost feel it beating beneath her, like it was alive. She recoiled from this.

"You overcame your rage and turned it into something positive. What did you think of?" He asked, tilting his head, reading her.

"The first time I saw Regina again after I ran. In that moment I was angry and hurt, but at the same time relived? No matter how much hate I can throw at her, I can never not love her." Emma explained, her voice tired.

"Interesting." Was all Rumple muttered, turning away from her. He began to leave the room, taking long strides while Emma remained hunched on the ground, eyes heavy. "No time to sleep now, Miss Swan. This is only the beginning."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma training carried on for another few days, Rumple determined to push her to an unknown level. Emma has stopped trying to determine the outcome of their work, everything they were doing was lost on her.

As the days went on, the blonde felt her body further weakening, a number of factors slowly draining her. However, after much care and attention, Emma could never quite return the state she'd been in when she arrived. After a while, the blonde accepted that being disconnected from Regina was taking it's toll.

Rumple had told her nothing of the queen, nor what movements she might be making. Emma tried in vain every night to break through the magical barrier and connect with Regina. The Imp constantly insisted it was better they work in the dark, rather than having Regina aware of Emma's doing. As time wore on, Emma began to feel this action was not one to protect her.

She stood alone in the training room, her body clad in a kind of tunic. The thin white material covered her torso and stopped around her mid-thigh. White cotton trousers covered her legs. Rumple had presented it to her the day before, claiming it mimicked the look of the greater light bringers before her.

She had begun to feel them, the few that existed around. It was barely, like a bad signal, but they were there. She could hear their heart beat in her ears, and sense their magic around her.

Emma raised one hand, her palm flat, facing a single dummy in front of her. The other began rise at her side, pulling an invisible object from out the ground. Her clenched fist suddenly glowed bright white and Emma channelled it with ease to her outstretch hand, thrusting it forward to send a gigantic ball of energy at the dummy. It exploded into a million pieces on impact, showering down on her.

Emma grinned, realising that was the first time she had managed to summon the light without having to focus on her emotions.

A loud, slow clapping sounded behind her and Emma spun on her heel to see the figure leaning calmly against the wall behind her. Rumple pushed away from his support and skipped over to her, giggling.

"That was quite something, dearie." He cackled, grinning at the gentle glow which radiated from Emma's body.

"Felt good." Emma panted out, returning a half smile.

"I think it's about time we foundd Merlin, don't you?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rumple led Emma deep into the mansion, down several stairs and corridors before they reached a large set of double doors. They had gone quite deep underground, unnerving Emma greatly.

The Imp threw open the doors and strode inside. It was a large, stone room, one that had been built in modern times but styled as a later period. It was cold, even by vampire standards. In the centre was an odd altar, made of a black stone, almost obsidian. Upon it was a glowing ball, not unlike one a fortune teller would use.

Rumple beckoned her over to him as he came to a stop on one side of the altar. Emma walked in hesitantly, eyeing the walls around her. Strange. Dotted around the room were barred holes, each set into the stone. They all appeared empty, but this did not ease Emma.

She stopped on the opposite side of the altar to Rumple, looking at him expectantly. He gestured to the glass orb between them.

"Place your hand on the orb and call to light." He instructed. Emma didn't obey immediately, wary of the eerily glowing ball.

"Why?"

"This will show us the location of Merlin's shrine. It was built somewhere in _this_ world by your kin." Emma narrowed her eyes at how Rumple called it 'this world', implicating perhaps that there were more.

"Merlin's shrine?" Emma questioned, still not touching the orb.

"From there is the only place _you_ can summon Merlin. It is protected by powerful magic and can only be found by light bringers." Rumple replied tightly, his voice impatient. "Place your hand on the orb."

Emma hesitated a few moments longer before she gingerly placed her hand on the orb. It instantly glowed at her touch and her hand to seemed to fuse to the glass. Emma willed herself to remain calm, taking a deep breath. Rumple smiled at her, though it held no warmth.

"Focus." He instructed as he began to move around the altar. "Feel the magic flowing into you, where does it come from?" Emma squeezed her eyes shut as she focused on the energy around. It weaved and twisted around her body, lightly caressing her skin. A vague image began to form in her mind, but it was distorted. Emma pulled at her magic, searching for it's source. She wasn't aware of how the ground was beginning to shake beneath her or the yells from the caged holes in the walls.

Rumple had slipped in the darkness, cautious of the dangerous levels of magic that swirled around Emma as she delved deeper into her mind and the power of the orb.

The blonde was shaking, her body draining faster than ever as she desperately grasped at the image in her mind. Her mouth fell open but her pained scream fell silently on her deaf ears. Then it finally formed. A strange cave, with markings and runes around the entrance. She could feel its sacred magic even in her mind. It called to her in words she did not understand. A face was beginning to materialize at the entrance of the cave, the mouth moving quickly as it tried to communicate with her.

Suddenly, everything was ripped away as Emma's body was jerked back, strong hands clasping her arms as she disconnected from the orb, which exploded the second she let go. Emma collapsed into Rumple's arms, her vision blurred.

He held her firmly, patiently waiting for her vision to clear and for her mind to return to the present. Emma rapidly blinked her eyes, emerald orbs losing their cloudy sheen. She pushed away from the Imp, limbs feeling wobbly as she stepped away.

Emma looked around the room, her stomach dropping as she looked at the crater that had been the altar only moments ago. The stone of the walls was smashed, as if a giant sledge hammer had been thrown around the room. The ground beneath her was cracked, revealing the earth beneath it, which appeared burnt. Emma looked down at the hand that had been on the orb. The skin was raw and burnt, though slowly healing. She frowned at the veins along her arm, which stood out, glowing a faint gold.

Emma turned back to Rumple, who was looking around the room too, his expression a mixture of excitement and surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked fearfully.

"A power so strong that not even I have ever seen it before," Rumple said in awe, "and that was merely scratching the surface of your capability and potential."

"I saw a cave." The blonde interrupted. Rumple nodded and took a few steps towards her. When in range, he lifted a withered hand to her forehead, gently placing two fingers there. He closed his own eyes and drew out the memory of what Emma had seen. It felt strange, like a silken materiel being pulled from her.

When Rumple was done he stepped away from her, apparently lost in thought. He turned his back on Emma and prowled around the room, absently repairing things as he thought. Emma waited patiently for him to say something. She looked curiously down at her arm. The gold veins had almost faded now and her hand had fully healed, though the skin was still slightly pink. She thought back to the figure in her vision and how urgent they seemed. None of what they had said had been comprehended by Emma, but she knew it was a warning of some kind.

Rumple was muttering to himself as he walked, a scroll was now in his hand, his eyes scanning the surface intently. He did several more laps of the room before stopping dead beside Emma. She peered at the scroll, brow furrowed. Upon it was the same image she had seen, but more runes were written beneath it.

"Clever." Rumple chuckled lowly. Whether he was talking himself or her, Emma didn't know.

"What is?" She asked.

"The shrine's location. It was disguised, the magic around it is powerful, but I can get through." Rumple muttered, running a finger over the runes of the scroll, grinning as he did. "Come! We must get started at once."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma buckled instantly when her feet touched down on solid ground. Her hands slipped through silky grass as she braced her landing. She hadn't been ready for the abrupt departure from the mansion, nor how far they would travel. They had left the country, that much Emma knew.

The blonde sat back on ankles, kneeling on the ground. Rumple stood beside her, looking around. Emma did the same. They appeared to be in some kind of forest, though the darkness made it impossible to determine exactly where. The air was chilly but the sky was clear, the moon shinning down on them.

"Where are we?" Emma asked quietly.

"Somewhere." Rumple replied, strolling forward to a large stone jutting out of the ground. He ran his hand over the surface of the stone and it instantly glowed a bright white. "Come here." He called to her, not turning back. Emma stood and less confidently walked over to the Imp, scowling at the stone. "Place your hand on it."

Emma did as she was told and settled her open palm on the stone. It was warm to the touch, glowed even brighter as she interacted with it. The ground trembled ominously as she touched the stone. The air swirled around them, pulling at an invisible sheen ahead of them. Like watching two transparent curtains being pulled apart, a gate way was revealed to them.

"The shrine it's self does not in fact exist here like I believed. However, the gateway to it does." Rumple pointed to the arch like door ahead of them. "All you have to do is step through. Beyond the gate way will be Merlin's shrine. In there all you need do is exactly as you did with the orb."

"That's it?" Emma asked disbelievingly.

"That's it." Rumple replied. "I'll wait for you return on this side."

"Alright." Emma nodded. Stepping around the stone key, she approached the gateway, magic swirling within it. The blonde looked back at Rumple one last time, who nodded at her, before taking a large step through the portal.

Whether it took two seconds or two years to travel through the portal, Emma didn't know, but it felt like a lifetime as she travelled through space and time to her destination. Her surroundings were dark, though she could see movement around her she travelled along. A lightly ahead of her was growing as she drew closer. The blonde braced herself for impact as the light engulfed her.

When emerald eyes blinked open again she stood before the same cave from her vision. However, what capture Emma's attention, was the sun that shone down on her. She looked down at her body, expecting it to burn at the sun's touch, but she remained intact. Cautiously, she took a step towards the cave, looking at her surroundings as she did.

She was on a beach, one she had never seen before. The cave was built in a huge cliff which towered above her. The sand beneath her bare feet was cool and wet. Emma continued forwards towards the cave, glancing at the runes carved around the entrance.

Inside was much darker compared to the blinding sunlight outside. It wasn't large, the cave it's self only went in a couple of metres or so. At the centre was a stone platform with a large basin upon it. Inside the basin was a swirling white liquid that defiantly was not water.

She knelt before the basin, eyes roaming over the carvings on the wall. They depicted a man, clad in robes, light emanating from him. Around him many people knelt and worshiped him, other were standing and cheering.

A small orb was set into the stone, much like the one Rumple had had. Cautiously, she placed her hand over the orb. There was a pulling sensation from behind her naval before the liquid within the basin sprung to life, cascading over the edge of the basin. It flew into the air, twisting around her in long strands. It hung in the air, waiting for her next move.

"Merlin." Emma said bravely, hoping for the best. As soon the name left her lips she recoiled from the orbs as it glowed angrily. A yell sounded behind her.

"Emma, no!" She spun to see a young burst into the cave, his hair all over the place as he skidded to a stop, hands grabbing at her. He pulled her out of the cave before throwing himself back inside, crashing his fist down upon the orb, smashing it.

But it was too late. A figure was already forming in the basin, the liquid forming them and pouring away. The young man stared in horror as another man formed before their eyes. Emma clambered to her feet as an awful wind roared around them.

"What's happening!?" She yelled, shielding herself from the ferocious wind.

"You've been deceived, Emma you fool!" He yelled back.

The wind suddenly died as the figure was finally fully formed before them. It was a man, young and dark skinned with short black hair and kind eyes. He wore white robes and no shoes as he stepped from the basin. He surveyed the two in front of him, a sad look on his face.

"Emma." He mumbled, darting forward and gripping her shoulders. "This is a terrible trap."

"What do you mean?!" Emma asked fearfully. Just the words left her mouth, the blonde received her answer. The ground shook terribly and the sun was extinguished like candle being blown out. The sky grew dark, the clouds turning red and black. The sand boiled and turned to ash beneath their feet as another portal opened to permit another.

"He's entered the realm." The other man yelled, jumping in front of Emma and Merlin.

"He will do terribly things through me. You must stop him before it is too late. Unite our people, unite your people." Merlin instructed urgently. "You cannot do this alone. Bring us all together, Emma."

Merlin placed his hand over Emma chest, his palm glowing as he did. Emma felt a great warmth run over her body, a power different from her own taking root within her.

"Find the others!" Merlin yelled as she pushed Emma and the other man aside as Rumple finally came through the portal. He looked different from before, his body bigger, skin a burned black. Horn like spikes littered his arms, his nails like claws. Had it not been for his eyes, Emma would have believed he had become some demonic Ulunn.

"Merlin." He growled, advancing on the light bringer. Merlin threw up a shield around them, but Rumple stepped right through it, the magical barrier blackening at his touch.

"Devil!" Merlin yelled. "You have betrayed us all!"

"At long last." The demon brought his hand up, enveloping Merlin in ethereal chains. The light bringer screamed in pain. Emma felt like someone had just cut through a magical tether, one which had bound her Merlin. He crumpled to the ground, broken. Rumple kicked him aside, his gaze on Emma.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Emma screamed but Rumple only chuckled.

"Our deal is fulfilled." He snapped his fingers, a scroll appeared in his hand, which he threw to Emma.

"You lied!"

"No." He growled, his voice was like a knife on stone. "Everything I told you about Merlin was true. But my intentions were not."

"You planned this whole thing didn't you!" Emma cried, the strange winds picking up again. The demon turned to look at the sky. His presence was greatly upsetting realm, which appeared to be falling apart.

"Of course. I've been waiting for this for over one hundred years." He replied with a grin. "It was all me. The Ulunn are mine to control and were what started you down this long path which would eventually bring you to me."

"You made them?!" Emma spat, her voice barely audible over the wind.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Rumple laughed once more and turned to pick upon Merlin. "I'll be seeing you again very soon, Emma."

"I'll kill you." Emma promised.

"The light bringers are mine now," Rumple gestured to Merlin, who lay limp on the ground, shaking in pain, "through him."

"Never!" Growled the other man, clambering to his feet.

"Soon, everything will be mine. I suggest you ready yourself, Aladdin." Aladdin said nothing, fuming.

Rumple said no more and dragged Merlin out of the cave towards the portal. His audible laugh hung in the air as he stepped back through the portal. The land continued shake, cracking open around them.

"Emma!" Aladdin yelled over the noise, diving to the side to avoid another crack that opened up beneath him. "We have to get out of here!"

Without another word, Emma grabbed Aladdin and hurled herself towards the portal, her heart crying as she heard screams in the distance. The sky was a blood red now, swirling around above them. Lightning struck the beach as they stepped through the portal, that last thing Emma saw was a huge inferno erupting from the lighting's touch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They crashed back to earth, rolling several feet away from the gateway they'd returned through. Emma caught a glimpse of the portal crumbling behind them, the gateway going with it.

"Get down!" Aladdin yelled and they ducked behind some trees. To her shock, the portal exploded, stripping the trees of their leaves in its force.

Emma's ears rung loudly as she stood hunched against the tree, disorientated. Never in all her life or death had a situation gone so dramatically wrong in such a short amount of time. The forest became eerily silent as she just stood in horror. Aladdin was a few metres away from her, sitting against a tree with his head in his hands. He'd tried to stop her; he'd known something terribly would happen. She'd trusted Rumple, believed that he'd genuinely wanted to change. Her own desires had clouded her judgement and let her so easily trust the Imp turned demon. She'd never seen anyone like him before. The Ulunn were savage, but Rumple had been one step further.

"Don't blame yourself." Aladdin said eventually, but Emma couldn't reply. She felt numb with horror. Aladdin looked up at her, clambering to his feet shakily. He came over to her and knelt down, his eyes roaming over her with concern. Emma said nothing, she didn't want to say anything. Aladdin just grunted and gently scooped her up. "Let's get you home, we'll figure this out there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina strode down the corridor, Henry jabbering along at her side, his hand in hers. She was trying to listen, but her mind was far away. The barrier that had been sealing Emma off from her had broken only minutes ago, a flood of utter distress coming through the moment it did.

The queen was forcing herself to remain calm, gripping Henry's hand tightly to anchor herself down as she walked. Moments after the barrier broke she'd called for her court to form.

They arrived only a minute or so later at the throne room. The large doors were thrown open the second her guard caught sight of her. She was relieved to find everyone ready and waiting for her.

A smaller throne for Henry had been built a few days earlier and now sat on the other side of Regina's. Emma's stood unoccupied on the other side, the empty seat weighing Regina down.

She took her place, sitting down gingerly as she felt even more distress through her connection with Emma. She seemed in danger, something bad was happening to her.

Henry let go of her hand and settled into his throne, propping his head on elbow, his expression forced into interest. Just like Emma, the small boy had no interest in court or royal meetings.

Regina reached across to him, gently running her fingers through his hair as she focused on Emma.

"What's going on?" Asked Graham, standing from his seat.

"My connection to Emma has returned." She said tightly, more emotions coming through now.

"Is she okay?" Baelfire was the next to speak up, standing from his own chair.

"Something terribly is happening." She whispered, looking at him, losing her composure.

"Mother?" Henry called and Regina turned to look at him.

"Henry-"

She never finished her sentence as a white light flashed in the centre of the room, blinding them all briefly. Her breath caught and mind went blank as chocolate eyes fell upon endless blonde hair and wide, fearful emerald eyes.

Emma was hunched in the arms of a young man with shoulder length black hair. He held her close to his body, awkwardly kneeling upon the ground. Regina was there in an instant, practically snatching Emma from his arms.

"Emma? Darling?" She whispered, cupping her face so that their eyes would meet.

"What have I done?"

 **A/N: *** **Dramatic music** *** Shit just hit the fan! What does Rumple truly want with Merlin? And what does it mean for everyone else? Please review and tell me all your thoughts and feelings! Hope you've all been well and aren't too mad about the wait you endured for me update. I love you all and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Follow for more (there really will be more I promise). Treat each other well.**


End file.
